Teenagers
by KoopalingFan
Summary: (Characters drawings originally created by Tony Crynight. Fanfic inspired by his FNAF series) AU. Anyone that has been through the adolescent phase knows that at this point, life is complicated. No matter what the unique case is, everyone knows that this is one of the most memorable phases a person goes through. How much can the FNAF characters relate?
1. Chapter 1: Sophomore Year (1st Day)

Teenagers

Chapter 1 - Sophomore Year (1st Day)

* * *

 **Okay, everyone. So this is officially the big project that I've been working on since last October. The funny thing about that is that this idea was in my head since January 2017. I've just never thought of having it as an actual fanfiction. But now since this is, and it is one of my major ones, of course I gotta explain some stuff, here.**

 ** **This is an anthropomorphic AU. In fact, since this was inspired by Tony Crynight's series (FNAF YouTube Animator), the characters are gonna represent those from the series , only that they're going to be teenagers going through normal lives. (Note: DO NOT CALL THIS A RIPOFF OF TONYCRYNIGHT. THIS IS SIMPLY AN INSPIRATION.)****

 ** **While the main characters in this fanfiction are going by their personalities and relationships in his series (for the most part), I'm also going to include a few extras as the chapters go on. (Prior to me posting this chapter, I literally have 76 chapters typed in advance. Mind blown, right?****

 ** **Since this story one of my biggest projects of all time on here, there's obviously going to be a lot to cover. When the time comes each moment, I will explain the current situation throughout. You can even ask me questions if you'd like! ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **One thing to note, since this is finally going to be publicly shared, I have no idea how people are going to react to this. With that being said, I'd appreciate everyone to review by the time you guys finish reading the first chapter! Much more will be explained in the author's note at the end. I hope you enjoy! Let the reading begin!********************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **~KF****************************************************************

* * *

 **September 4, 2016**

* * *

 _"...Okay... Found it... Good thing, too. One common mistake new kids like me make is walking into the wrong room, after all. The fact that I didn't means that this is a plus for me."_

Those thoughts were coming from a brown, fifteen year old anthropomorphic bear wandering into his homeroom. Him being a new student not surprisingly made him nervous, which was not unexpected for him. Yet he already knew he would get over it as the weeks went on. Him thinking about the benefits of being new there at the school definitely helped.

He was satisfied that the bell had yet to ring, since he wanted to use the opportunity to get settled in the room and get used to his surroundings. Holding up the piece of paper in his hand, he glanced at his schedule once more to give him extra assurance that he was in the right place. He then took his time to walk to one of the seats in the back of the classroom. Since he thought that he had a good amount of time left before the bell rang, he began passing the time by going on his phone.

While he was on it, he chose to text his parents just so that they are aware that he was in the school building. " _I'm in homeroom, now."_

After doing so, he began browsing the internet until he heard the bell ring, signaling students that they needed to report to their homeroom advisory. Almost immediately, the thoughts of what to expect from his new school came across his mind again.

 _"It's only a matter of time before I find out what this school is like in general. There are obviously all sorts of people in this building, so I wonder what crowd I am going to fall under. ...Oh, who am I kidding? I'm just gonna fall under the 'Super Friendly and Nice' category just like my last school. Not that I'm bragging, but as long as I don't let people distract me too much, then everything should go well from me. I just need to act like that this is some new job I got."_

After the tardy bell rang several minutes later, the bear took a quick moment to look up from his phone to see many of the chairs now being occupied by students.

 _"Well, here goes nothing..."_

* * *

 **1st Period**

* * *

Double doors opening, two other students entered the school's gymnasium. Both of them glancing over, there were already about a dozen other students sitting on the bleachers conversing with one another. They quickly caught on and made their way to join them.

"Well, here we go again, right?" A bluish-indigo bunny spoke to the red fox on his right.

He hunched without looking in his direction. "I guess I am. Might as well be, you know? Just wanna get all this over with and move on with my life in the future. Yet at the same time, guess seeing all our friends again helps along the way."

"Fair enough. That's something that I and most of the people here can relate to." He replied with a nod. "Simply going with the flow and leaving it at that. ...Hmm..."

"...What?" He finally faced him with a curious look.

"Ever since I met you, you seem to always be that way no matter where you go, not just at school..." The bunny pointed out. "Do you think that's just your character or something?"

"...Meh," He shrugged with a slight laugh. "You could say that, I guess. I've been this way for years. Laidback, sort of easygoing."

With the two anthropomorphic animals sitting down with the rest of their class as more students walked in, they greeted a few of their classmates they remember from the previous school year. About a minute later, the rabbit struck up another conversation.

"You're a fan of football, right?"

"...No..."

"Oh..." His smile turned into a neutral look. "I was going to say that the Ravens are going against the Titans Sunday afternoon."

"What I wanna know is how come you're surprisingly a big fan of _watching_ football, but you don't... you know, _do_ it?"

"Like I said last time, Foxy." He said setting his dark blue backpack down. "That's how I am with sports sometimes as well as some others. And yes, I do like some of them even though I may seem like a nerd to some people. "

"...I suppose that's a good explanation." He chuckled a little in response. "It's just that _you_ of all people into sports, let alone at least being _tolerable_ of watcing something like football, and here I am not even liking it at all. ...I really don't understand you at times."

"Well, we really didn't notice each other until we finall met up thanks to Chica." The fourteen year old recalled. "And we didn't really start to become really good friends until like, close to finals. So in all honesty, I don't think it's that surprising. I still haven't figured out Val yet by the way."

"I can agree." Foxy nodded. "Even though I've known her since the seventh grade, she's still sort of a mystery to me. Maybe that's how she wants us to perceive her or something. I don't know."

"Maybe." He smirked and laughed at his sarcasm. "But hey, this year should be a pretty decent, smooth run. Yet at the same time, some students claim that the tenth grade is the absolute hardest year to go through. Not only in high school, but of all grade levels."

"I can see why. The tenth and eleventh grades are right in the middle of high school. However, this is the year _after_ the first year of high school, which was stressful enough when we both first got here. So there's a bit more going on this year compared to the eleventh grade."

"Exactly. We just need to prepare ourselves for everything that's gonna come to us and slowly, but surely, everyone will make it out in one piece."

Only a couple seconds after he finished that statement, the tardy bell rang as if on cue. A gray wolf then came in through the double doors as he took his time making his way to the students with a clipboard in hand. Flipping the page after standing in front of the couple dozen teenagers, he began calling roll. Afterwards, an announcement came on through the speakers on the ceiling to remind students that they should be in the first period. It was a system that the school used during the first two weeks of school every year so that the students would know their way around the building afterwards.

Once the announcement was over, the teacher began to explain the basic routine with the class after having a brief introduction. He told his students that they will start dressing out into their gym uniforms the following week, and they will be introduced to the health classroom the next class period.

As for the agenda for that day in particular, since it was literally the first day at school for them, there was really nothing planned at all. They figured that the reason behind it was that it was only a gym class. The only objective the coach had for the kids was to go over the course, as well as some expectations. With that being said, once he was finished, the students had the opportunity to talk among themselves once again until first period was over.

Foxy on the other hand chose to pull out his phone, plug his earphones in and began listening to music. And like most teens, it was not a good choice to interrupt them with their earphones in.

Technically, the students were only allowed to have one earphone in, yet the teacher wasn't looking in his direction. Foxy already thought that even if he was seen, he would not have cared anyway.

With him the bunny student alone, he simply interacted with some of his fellow classmates until it was time to leave. He figured that it was a good thing in the end, unless he had the desire to be bored for the last half hour of class.

* * *

 **3rd Period**

* * *

Entering a history classroom, a yellow chicken immediately took a gaze at her surroundings to see exactly how much of the room was filled with maps, globes, and other history related items. In her mind, it was nothing but typical, which she then figured that it would not be bad for her.

The tables in the classroom were not exactly tables. They were really small groups of desks put together to resemble them. The anthropomorphic chicken could not blame the teacher, since she figured that it created more space for her to walk around during note taking sessions. She sat in the chair closest to the door, which was of course part of the first group of desks. With the determination to not simply sit around until the tardy bell rang, she pulled out her phone to check her social media.

Unbeknownst to her, she was sitting directly across the brown bear from before, who raised an eyebrow and stared at her as a result. It was understandable, since it seemed as if the chicken popped out from nowhere and sat right in front him from his own point of view after reflecting on his first ever class in his new school. Within a few seconds, it was clear to the bear that she was completely unaware of his existence. Shrugging it off in the end, he thought to himself that he could use the situation to his advantage by getting to know his new classmate.

 _"Good thing I'm not the shy type."_

However, his opportunity was ruined after the fox and the rabbit from the gymnasium showed up in the room. Immediately noticing the chicken thanks to her location, the boys promptly sat at the two remaining seats in the group, regardless if they knew their chicken friend was at least an aquaintance to the bear or not.

Hearing them sit down, she finally lifted her head up. "Oh, hey boys!"

Both smirking as a result, the bunny decided to speak first as he placed his bag on the floor. "Ready for another year, Chica? What are you feeling right now?"

"Feeling's, neutral." She answered with a slight smile. "I was just getting ready to post my feelings about it online. Things are actually going well so far. Yet, you never know. Anything can easily go wrong at the most inconvenient times. ...Oh, who's your friend?"

Finally acknowledging the bear's existence, the oldest one in the group found all eyes pointing at him. Due to the sudden attention, he knew that all he could do was introduce himself.

Beginning to speak once more, the red one of the trio beat him to it. "We thought he was with you."

"Well, since four people can sit in this area in particular, I guess he's with us." She concluded with a giggle before eyeing the bear again. "Hi, I'm Chica."

Watching the girl wave, he smiled back. "Freddy. Just moved here."

"Oh, really?" said Foxy with a small grin. "Well everyone, we have a newbie upon us. I was wondering on when we were gonna start talking to fresh blood, anyway. I'm Foxy."

The two shook hands.

"And I'm Bonnie." Shaking his hand, he noticed that most of the seats were getting filled. It was a sign that class was going to start any minute from that point.

"Well, if there's one thing I learned from our fellow students, they often choose seats and claim them for the rest of the year, unless the desks get rearranged." Foxy explained, observing the rest of the class interacting with each other. "So I guess it's safe to say that this is our spot for the year in this classroom."

"Yeah, I can see that..." Freddy responded, now taking his turn to take a look around.

"Also, you've just said you're new here and all. Since I can already assume that we're gonna talk to each other often in this class for obvious reasons, you might as well as well come to us for questions. This may be only our second year, but since we're veterans here, we have a little more experience of how this school runs."

"What he said." Bonnie pointed at him with his thumb. "We don't know if you're gonna like Lakewod or not, but there's kind of a lot of stuff you might wanna know in the future."

"Well, thanks for the free advice." Freddy said. "I think that's a good thing to know before class starts. I think that it's-

The bell rang.

"...gonna start now, I guess." He finished his sentence.

"Can't argue with that." Chica agreed in a slightly lowered voice before sighing a little. "I'm not the biggest fan when it comes to history, so now I have to hope that I don't end up daydreaming. And if she ends up turning off the lights while we are taking notes, my chances of doing that are gonna increase."

With an older, female jaguar teacher closing the door shut after kicking the door stopper out of the way, the class went under the basic rules and procedures once more, with minor differences due to it not being a physical education class. Things went smoothly for the most part. Although, when the instructor, Mrs. Langston, announced homework on the first day of the period the class was anything but happy. When some students groaning out loud, in frustration as a result, Langston simply ignored them, knowing that it was not the first time she got that type of reaction.

As Chica predicted, the couple dozen students did end up taking a little bit of notes in the end with the lights off. Yet, the lamp at the teacher's desk was the reason to why it was completely dark in the classroom, not counting the Power Point presentation in front of the room. Although the class was not in the best mood at the time, the students knew that since it was their first visit in the room, there was not much to worry about.

Overall, third period was pretty decent to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The girl of the group noticed the time that read 11:41 A.M., signaling that they were going to travel to their next classroom in a matter of minutes. "Hey guys, let me see your schedules again. I need to see yours, too, Freddy."

Glancing over each other's classes that were listed, they quickly realized that the only people that were going to be together for the next period were Chica and Foxy.

"So much for sticking together for the rest of the day..." Foxy said with a sigh. "But, me and Freddy apparently have last period together, so that'd be interesting. ...Oh, and Freddy you do know that we have odd and even days, right?"

"Correct." Freddy answered with a nod. "It's a new thing for me instead of having classes in numerical order."

"Yeah, since the first day is an odd day, you will have your second, fourth, and sixth period classes tomorrow. But as for seventh period, you have it daily, but it's the shortest one of all." He elaborated. "And since you're gonna be there as well, maybe we can both suffer through it together."

"Alright. See ya there, then."

* * *

 **Annnnd there you have it! You have officially read the first of many, many chapters of this fanfiction project! I am super excited for this, as I have been for the past year. The thing is that I already have most of the plot pictured in my head since I've been thinking of this basically ever since I started watching Tony Crynight's series.**

 ** **So yeah, we already have four of the main characters, here: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Normally the birth order would be that way, but since this is "Teenagers" and I'm judging it based on the characters personalities in said series, the birth order is Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, then Chica. It was something that I had to get used to.****

 ** ** ** **Okay, the setting. That's the first thing that I wanted to address. This is not meant to be a high school fic. If it was, this would have had a different title. Not every chapter is going to have the high school setting, especially when it's summertime in this story.********

 **Now, since I only introduced four of the six main characters, there are two more that I have yet to reveal, which I will do. There are also many side characters that are going to be here, so stay tuned.**

 **Updates will be on Tuesdays. Don't worry about me not posting a chapter on a certain Tuesday (unless I announce something about it in the future), since I've written 76 chapters already, so I should be good for the rest of this year, the entirety of 2019, and part of 2020, so don't worry about this fic ending way too soon!**

 **One more thing. Every chapter I am going to ask a series of questions to which you can answer in your reviews if you want, as well as your thoughts on this so far, so here we go...**

 ** _Questions:_**

 **1\. Do you guys think that Freddy fits the stereotype of being 'the new kid' in school perfectly?**

 **2\. How likely is Freddy going to get along with Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica?**

 **3\. If you are a fan of Tony Crynight's series, who do you think I am going to introduce next? (You can answer this question even if you don't watch his series)**

 **As said in the introduction, I encourage all FNAF and Tony Crynight fans to review! And when you get a chance, if you want, check out my "Pizzeria Hangout" forum. PM me for details!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sophomore Year (1st Day) Pt 2

FNAF Teenage Life

Chapter 2 - Sophomore Year (1st Day Part 2)

* * *

 **Alright, back again! If you like what you are seeing so far, then that's brilliant! It's been very exciting to finally release chapters of this story after working on them for so long.**

 ** ** **Okay, I wanna talk about the story cover. Keep in mind that the characters in the cover were drawn by Tony Crynight himself to represent the characters of this fic. I just did all the editing and junk. (Took me forever to adjust it. Warning: Do not use Fanfiction's Online Editor. It's literally useless.)******

 ** ** **But anyway, the reason to why I waited so long to finally post the first chapter was because I wanted it to coincide with the first day of school in my area, which is right after labor day (I'm in college now, though.) Sure, it may seem like I'm stretching it, but at least I had the advantage to have 76 chapters ready including these first two, which means that we're good until March of 2020 as of now.******

 ** ** ** ** ** **With all that aside, let's get to it!************

 ** ** ** ** ** **~KF************

* * *

 **September 4, 2016**

* * *

The teenagers were now a little more than halfway through their first day of school as sophomores. Having that in mind, it was clear that they would only have to wait just a little longer before finally returning home so that they can have time to reflect on their first day.

Ms. Buryn's classroom was the room Foxy Michaels and Chica Candance were in at the moment. The teacher had already gone over the basic rules and procedures. However, she had yet to go over the materials needed for the period, which she was getting ready to do at the time.

Although, just before doing so, another teacher knocked on her door. Telling the class that she would return in a bit, she nimbly walked to the door to step in the hallway. Right when the door closed, the studnets took the time to talk among themselves, Foxy and Chica included.

"So..." Chica started off glancing to the side for a brief moment. "Freddy seems nice. You said you have Spanish II with her?"

"Him..." Foxy promptly responded staring blankly.

"Oh." She facepalmed herself. "Silly me."

"And yeah... With Mrs. Vera..." The fox inhaled a deep breath to sigh heavily. "Not again..."

"I've heard she's not the best." She chuckled slightly. "Good luck with her, I guess."

"She's clearly not the best. No one likes her" He began to rant. "See, I had her last year for Spanish I. When she's not 'teaching' the class, all she ever does is scream and point at everybody. Half my classmates were bad anyway, so that obviously didn't help..."

"At least you didn't have Mrs. Morgan last year for Spanish. She's two times worse." Chica voiced with slight irritation. "So anyway, I looked at Freddy's schedule, and he apparently has chorus this period."

"Yeah, interesting. Maybe I can somehow accidentally walk into the chorus room and catch him singing." He joked. "How awkward would that be, right?"

"True." The chicken caught on. "But, that's not where I'm getting at. I know chorus has the second lunch shift, just like we do. Unless he's already making seating arrangements with some other people, we should invite him to have lunch with us."

"Meh, that's fine." Foxy agreed with a nod, yet at the next moment, he began to look a little unsure. "...But, what if he thinks that we're forcing him onto us?"

"Coming from the one that met him in history class, introduced himself, and said that he should come to us for advice all in less than five minutes." She recalled with a slight glare.

"Well, since he is new at this school, I tried to make it as easy as possible for him. He seems like a nice guy, so why not?" He defended his actions. "I may not know how much we have in common with him, but I guess we'll find out sooner or later."

The volume of the classroom slowly decreased after Ms. Buryn re-entered. She walked to the projector screen in front of the class to pull it down. Subsequently, she used a remote to turn on the projector itself.

"Well, we are kinda giving him a warm welcome." She giggled under her breath. "He seems to be very aware of how hard it could be for some new students, but he has an advantage because he's clearly not shy at all."

* * *

With that being said, the fox and the chicken were now in the cafeteria. Depending on the hallway a student's class was on during the fifth period deteremined his or her lunch shift. The english and the band hall took the second lunch shift, meaning that everyone but Bonnie was in the cafeteria at the time.

By the time the two teenagers got in one of the four lines, the number of people that in that particular line slowly grew larger. Combine that with the cafeteria itself beginning to get more crowded and the fact that it was not a guarantee that Freddy was in the same line, the other two anthropomorphic characters found it rather difficult little difficult to locate him. Luckily, Foxy was tall for his age. By looking carefully, he was finally able to locate him just now getting in the cafeteria and seemed to be walking in their direction.

He pointed. "There he is."

With a wave, Chica smiled largely once Freddy approached the two. "So, are you planning to eat lunch with us?"

"..." Thinking it over, he shrugged slightly. "I guess I wouldn't mind that. But where, though? The tables seem to be going fast."

"Hmm..." Foxy was looking around once more. "...Oh, there's Val sitting down over there. We'll just sit with her when we get out of line. I'd better text to save our seats."

With more minutes passing, the three finally approached the white-colored fox. She was busy texting on her cell phone, with her legs stretched out on one of the seats. Hearing them come her way, she looked up from her phone and happily greeted them as they all sat down, finally dropping her legs to the floor.

"This is Freddy." Chica introduced him. "He's new here."

"Oh, okay." She looked at the newbie. "Where are you from?"

"Nansemond Ben."

"...Really?" Everyone faced Chica. "All this time I thought you were from another city or something. How long have you been in Fairfax?"

"Almost all my life, basically." Freddy answered. "I've been here since I was two and me and my family moved houses in the middle of the summer. Hey, at least it wasn't during the middle of a school year, 'cause that would have definitely been horrible."

"Yeah, I know the struggle." Val nodded in concurrence. "Everyone does. You have like a million things going on at once. Your parents chose the right time to move, though. That's a big plus. Cool. ...So, do you know if we have any classes together?" Val questioned.

"I looked at both of your schedules." Foxy butted in with a shook. "Nope."

"Oh well, then."

"...Hmm..." Freddy rested his chin between his thumb and index finger. "But you know, I think I've seen you before... I think you ride my bus."

All eyes were on the brown bear.

"Oh, okay. You probably got on before me." She smiled. "Where do you live?"

"I live at 254 Brook St."

"Oh, I've seen your house hundreds of times before." Val literally pointed out. "That's good to know."

"Agreed. So, where's...?"

He tried to change the subject, but he and the others looked at Foxy's pizza. At first he was holding it up, but the sec he tried to bite, half of the pizza collapsed and fell right back into his tray. To top it all off, it did not even look fully cooked at all.

With all this in mind, Freddy Fazbear was completely grossed out in spite of it not even being on his own tray. "...I wouldn't eat it..."

"I'm not..." He replied bluntly before pushing his tray again in disgust. "Dang it... First day of school and they're already messing the food up... Ridiculous..."

"You eat a lot, though." Chica brought up before giggling. "Maybe you should eat it, anyway."

"You gotta be kidding me." The fox shook his head, resorting to eating his fries instead. "There's no way I'm eating it. Even if it's the only thing in my tray, I'll make sure it's in the trash can. This pizza is disgusting."

"Do you normally trust the pizza here?" Freddy inquired.

"It's unpredictable. You gotta rely on your gut. But this time, I happened to not be paying attention and look what happened. The whole situation bit me in the butt... hard." Foxy was staring at the food item once again. "Maybe I can sue the cafeteria staff or something."

"Foxy, you can't just do that." Val sighed. "And besides, my pizza looks okay... Doesn't it?"

The pizza earned the attention from everyone at the table as they were all inspecting to quality of Val's food.

"...Looks decent to me..." Freddy blinked. "Perhaps you got lucky."

That was when Foxy rose in his spot, took the pizza, and wandered over the nearest trash can in order to toss it right in.

"So where's Bonnie?" Freddy wondered.

Chica sighed as a result. "He's the only one of us who doesn't have this lunch, unfortunately. But you might be with him tomorrow. You guys both have a math class at sixth period, so you two will have first lunch on that day."

"Neat." He responded, finally beginning to eat his food.

* * *

 **7th Period**

* * *

"Mmmmhmm..."

After the rest of fifth period, Foxy had managed to locate Freddy leaving his classroom. Meeting up, he wanted to 'prepare' Freddy for Mrs. Vera, informing him that she is not well liked by many students. It was either based on her apparent attitude, unjustifiable actions towards the class, and occasionally, her inability to put a door stopper in the doorway to avoid being locked out.

"I mean, I can understand when the class is acting out, but sometimes her actions go a _little_ too far. Ya know what I'm saying?"

A simple nod was all he needed from Freddy.

"So, yeah... She doesn't actually teach at times, either, like in explaining stuff. We basically have to learn by ourselves. ...But then, what's the point of being a teacher, then?" The fox chuckled a little at the last part as they made it to the second floor.

"True, that's a valid point. But I gotta see for myself so I can give an opinion, even though I know that I could most likely get a bad vibe from her." Freddy admitted. "After first impressions, if what you're saying is true, then I'm gonna fly under the radar if I don't wanna get on her bad side."

"She only has a bad side, though. She'll call you out no matter what. Your strategy might only numb the pain"

Finally entering room 221, they notice that the teacher had arranged the desks where there were six rows and five columns. The two anthropomorphic animals decided to choose the seats by the window in the middle.

"...She's not even in the room, yet..." Foxy observed. "Good."

"Foxy, save me..."

Both immediately turning, they both noticed a purple, female falcon approaching the both of them before sitting directly behind the fox.

"Oh, hey. You don't wanna be here, either?"

"I didn't even have her last year." The student replied with a sigh. "I was with Mrs. Morgan, but from what I've heard. This Spanish teacher is not going to be that much better. Any advice?"

"...Staying out of the radar?" Foxy used Freddy's suggestion.

"...I'm a little bit of both..." She confessed setting her belongings down before pulling some of her school materials out. "I like to hop in, then hop back out. That's how I work."

"Suit yourself..." Foxy concluded with a roll of his eyes. "Wait... What do you mean? You're not afraid to call her out?"

"Nope."

-/-

Not too long, the Spanish teacher made it in the room right before the tardy bell sounded. She began her class by taking attendance, calling on the students by their last name. Vera then unsurprisingly lectured her students on basic procedures. Unfortunately for most of the students, since they were already aware of half the things she went over, things got boring for them rather quickly.

"First, there will be a bell ringer..."

When the teacher was not glancing in his direction, Foxy would occasionally take a peek at the clock on the wall. The students were not allowed to have cell phones out in the middle of the class, so the fox only had one option. Even though the seventh period was the shortest class of the day thanks to it not even lasting an hour, he still needed time to speed up a little if he wanted the class to be done and over with as fast as possible. And by it being close to the end of the first day, it only gave him even more reasons.

Freddy on the other hand was simply watching teacher while observing his surroundings in the mean time. He seemed to have a pretty decent day altogether. But Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Val were the ones that made it interesting and they all knew it. It was definitely astonishing to the bear that he already had four friends under his belt on the very first day, after predicting that he would be lucky enough to gain a couple by the end of the week.

Any student that has been in high school was aware that new students were known to have a hard to 'fitting in'. Not saying that Freddy desired to, since he rather never really cared what people thought of him, giving the reason to care less on what crowd other students made him out to be. The bear never really found it to be a good idea to be someone he was not.

And in his case, after thinking it through, he was actually a little glad to be a new attending the school because of what just occurred. He did not know what his experience in the school would be like, but he knew it was definitely going to be an interesting school year for him.

* * *

 **Alright, that's the end of that. Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **So yeah, that was the first day of school. These first few chapters are gonna mainly have Freddy as the main character. But that doesn't mean it's gonna be like that throughout the entire fic. Since he is the new kid, he's gonna get a lot of attention for now, though. But after these first few chapters, it will be focused on some other people in this fic.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Were you ever the new kid in school? What was your experience?**

 **2\. How likely will Freddy be able to connect with them in the future? (Yes, this is an obvious question.)**

 **3\. We've all been to the cafeteria. How was the food? Was it excellent, mediocre, or crappy?**

 **Check out my forum if you want! "Pizzeria Hangout" is the title.**

 **I encourage all Freddy fans to review and I will see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Weekend

Teenagers

Chapter 3 - The Weekend

* * *

 **Okay, everyone. This chapter still arrived on the same day, but it's a few hours late. Even though I've already written this chapter in advance, I wanted to make sure that this is edited correctly for you guys. I'll be honest when I say that I have mixed emotions about these first few chapters. It all depends on how you all take them. This one in particular is one of them. The first scene might be a little bit too cheesy, which was why it was difficult for me to not cringe at some parts. Yet no matter what, that's why constructive criticism is always welcomed! ;-)**

 **Anyways, as stated before, this is not a school story. I'd like to make it a school story, but not only that it is overused, but the whole plot behind this adds much more to it, especially when the title is simply called "Teenagers" and not "School", lol. But the point is, this is the first non-school chapter. We're going to see Freddy's parents and his brother (you can guess who that basically is).**

 **Like I said, I don't know how you guys will take these first few chapters. I guess I'm kinda excited for this one, but after this chapter, there is going to be a new character reveal. ;-) Hope you enjoy!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **September 10, 2016**

* * *

 ** _KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

It was always normal for a certain someone to not be a morning person. If anything, it was kind of a trend, especially for the ones that were still in school and having no desire to rise early in the morning for whatever reason. For the most part, since they assumed that they were still in school, there was no need to wake up at a certain time in the morning. Adults had a similar situation, yet not every last one had the exact same work shift for a particular job, since it was more likely for students to end their sleep around the same time on weekdays than adults overall.

For Freddy Fazbear, it was not too early in the morning for him, but it was not enough. After Friday, he felt that it was neccessary for him to sleep in after his first week in the tenth grade. In general, depending on the situation, he was a mix between being a morning person and a night person. However, clearly on that particular Saturday, it was not the former.

It turned out to be seven forty-six in the morning, making the anthropomorphic character groan when he took notice of his digital clock. As a result, he decided in his mind that he would take a nap later in the afternoon in an attempt to make up some time.

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Since there was someone rudely knocking on his door, he was forced to act rather quickly. He knew he was one of millions of victims that had to suffer from hastily getting out of a warm bed before rushing to answer the door in order to avoid hearing the noise multiple times. Clumsily stepping out of his literal comfort zone, he promptly unlocked the door to find the culprint in front of him.

"Breakfast is ready."

His irritated facial expression was apparently not that big of a hit to his younger brother, Fredrick. All he did was continue to stare at Freddy awaiting a reaction as usual. It was not the first time that Fredrick interrupted his sleep, and one could tell that it was not going to be the last.

With a simple blink, Freddy finally brushed passed him without warning after completely swinging his door open. At that point, he knew he was wide awake. Taking his time to make his way down the staris, he finally entered the kitchen and immediately smelled food on the table. Dragging out one of the chairs, he sat down and began eating the bacon, eggs, and toast in front of him. In case if one had not noticed by that point, it was of course one of the most basic breakfast meals of all time.

Around that point, his mother walked in following Fredrick.

"Morning, Freddy!"

Unlike his mother, who turned out to be a cream colored bear, his father turned out to be a darker shade of brown. Hearing him come in wearing a robe and a coffee mug in his hand, Melinda Fazbear turned to her husband for a brief moment before resuming to fix the rest of the plates. "Your brother is something else..."

"I know..." He answered in response with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, you heard about it?"

"No." He shook his head. "I just noticed that every time you say that I know he's done something..."

"What happened this time?" asked Freddy, stuffing eggs into his mouth.

"He caught some guy trying to flirt with your aunt yesterday at a gas station, and he threatened him that if he catches him doing it again, he'll make him realize how much he needs his own head before it's too late." Melinda explained.

The entire room fell silent almost instantly as the three males in the kitchen all took a gaze at one another in order to see each other's reaction.

"...Wow..." Freddy had to laugh a little as he picked up his fork once more. "He does eralize that is a threat, right? The man could have gotten in serious trouble for that. When did this happen?"

"He told me about a couple days ago." Melinda responded turning off the stove. "I may not be related to him by blood, but I can tell that he's used to getting away with it for so long, he's not even worried about that possibility. Still, he's being too risky here."

"This is the second time he threatened physical punishment this month." Rob Fazbear took note after having a brief moment to silently sip his coffee. "His ability to intimidate other people to make sure something like that goes his way is most likely the only reason to why he hasn't been arrested. ...And to think he wanted to be a police officer when we were kids..."

"He's so overprotective. Anytime when he catches someone doing that, the whole place is burning down."

"It's Tony." Rob reminded her. "There's nothing else that needs to be said. He's been that way even before they were married. He's already protective when another guy simply says hello to her. I bet even Tracy herself questions that."

Freddy chuckled once more, picking up a piece of bacon. "He treats her like she's a celebrity or something."

"So, what are your plans for today?" Melinda completely changed the subject.

Fazber shrugged in response, knowing that he had not thought about that much at all. "I don't even know... Yesterday I figured that it was my last day of school for the week, maybe I can just chill a little bit for the weekend and enjoy the time while it lasts before I go back on Monday. I already know that many students, including me, are gonna complain about getting up early on the weekdays sooner or later."

* * *

When Freddy stated he was going to take a nap later in the day, that ended up being right after breakfast. One look at his bed, and it did not take long for him to feel like lying down. So he did, and he was at least half sleep within a few minutes, before finally giving in.

He was now awake once more as he glanced at his clock to find it to be ten minutes past ten. Even though he had the desire to sleep just a little longer, he shrugged it off, finding it unnecessary to sleep the whole morning, anyway. Sitting up and reaching to the side, he grabbed his laptop on one of the tables in his room. Opening it, he realized that it slipped his mind to charge it last night. As a result, the battery was almost dead as it stood at 10%. Withing a dozen seconds, he found the charger on his desk and it was finally plugged up so that it could begin charging while he was using the electronic device.

Upon opening it, he clicked on 'iPlay' so that he could listen to music. Last night, he just became aware of the fact that Ray V apparently dropped a new track from his upcoming album scheduled for release within a week. It was entitled 'Missin U', and he could already tell that it was going to be about some romantic relationship. Being the growing fan that he was, he knew he had to give it a listen. As he played the track, he resorted in opening the 'Pecker' app that was already on his laptop so he could take a glance at his notifications. Checking them, four of them simply contained likes from his own tweets or tweets that he was included in. However, the other one was rather interesting.

"...What?"

Lo and behold, he found out that Chica Candance, one of his supposedly new friends in high school gave him a follow. He would have taken the moment to reflect on it before his brother ended up banging on the door once again.

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"What!?"

"Can I come in?"

With a sigh, Freddy paused the song, unplugged his headphones, upped from his bed and nimbly walked to the door to unlock it, much to his distress. That was twice in a row that he had been interrupted by his younger brother, and Freddy knew it all too well.

"What is it this time?"

"I came here to be curious." Fredrick simply stated with folded arms.

"Oh... Alright..." With a roll of his eyes, Freddy let his sibling in the room before closing the door behind him.

"So, what are you up to?"

"Not much." He shrugged. "Just found out that one of my new friends on school followed me on Pecker, so now I gotta follow her back."

"Is she in any of your classes?"

"Only one." He nodded. "Anyways, since we're talking about school for the umpteenth time, I forgot to ask what was your first week like now that we've passed the first Friday of the school yeaar."

"It's alright. I've talked to some people during my first week, and they seemed nice, but some of my classmates were annoying. And... I kinda don't like one of my teachers that much..."

"Which one?"

"Mrs. Cahill." He answered. "She's good at teaching, but she can't control her class when she needs to. I mean, she's trying, but she could do better. She's supposed to stay focused on the whole class, but instead she tends to focus on the biggest noisemakers. You know, the ones that always get in trouble."

"So that means that whenever you have a question you gotta call her multiple times?"

"I don't have a choice." The eleven year old said with a sigh. "It's very annoying. Oh yeah, one of my classmates almost broke my chair becuase they were playing too much. This is only the first week of school!"

"Guess some people are like that..." The bear shrugged.

"But other than that, school was alright for me..." He then thought for a moment before slowly building a more saddened face. "...I... do think someone is missing from this whole thing, though."

Freddy sighed, already knowing where he was going. "Yeah, I know what you mean. ...I'm not mad at you for bringing it up again. I miss him just as much as you do and you know that. But, let's not dwell on that too much before we go too far again. I'm sure that we're capable of moving forward, anyway."

* * *

 **So yeah, after the edit, I had to constantly change the dialogue in this chapter in attempt to make this one less cheesy, but like I said, it all depends on how you guys take it.**

 **Two things to note here, with the first being the last part of Freddy and Fredrick's (Toy Freddy's) discussion. If anyone can guess exactly what they were talking albout, I'll notice whoever gets it right, but I won't PM you if you get it right or not. We'll talk about that much, much later in the fic.**

 **And about the other thing, there's a staple that is now introduced into this fic thanks to this chapter. While people are teenagers, it is not uncommon for them to listen to music. So while the plot of this fanfic is taking place, there will occasionally be song references by artists. The artists' names themselves are of course altered for obvious. That being said, while I reveal the actual name below, I will reveal anything else that you might have questions about in this fic.**

 **Ray V = Usher**

 **iPlay = iTunes**

 **Pecker = Twitter**

 **...Yeah, that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed, and I encourage all Fazbear fans to review! (Yeah, I have no questions this time, but please tell me what you like/dislike.;-) )**


	4. Chapter 4: Second Week

Teenagers

Chapter 4 - Second Week

* * *

 **Hi, everyone! I hope you are all having a good week!**

 **So now we approach chapter four. As stated previously, there is going to be a new character reveal this time. You guys might be confused about who it is at first, since the character has a different name. (By the way, I totally forgot to say this. Yes, Valery is Mangle. Of course, I had to change her name for obvious reasons.) With that being said, part of this chapter is going to be centered around that individual. (There's going to be a new side character as well.) However, it's still going to focus on the other main chraracters at the end.**

 **Hopefully starting this chapter, I can be able to get some character development going. Since I already have plenty of chapters written for this, I believe this one was made almost a year ago, so this week is my first time looking at it. So obvioulsy I had to edit this quite a bit. Lemme know what you think. ;-)**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **September 13, 2016**

* * *

Unlike the previous week, the following Monday was anything but sunny. Rain was not scheduled to pour down, yet the weather channel never called for at least partly sunny skies at any point in the day.

To a certain dark green rabbit, it did not even matter to him. He knew that once he stepped inside the school building, he would not be leaving until the end of the day, anyway. He entered one of the many crowded hallways throughout the school as he made his way to his locker.

Upon doing so after being lightly shoved by a female, he put in the combination to unlock it. The moment he began putting necessary items in, he was recognized by a black bear.

"Yo, Kevin!"

Since he chose to not swing his neck around to the voice, its owner made his way up to the rabbit through the crowd of his fellow students before immediately asking him a question.

"You did that homework for English?

"It's not even due until tomorrow." Kevin answered, now digging in his backpack in search for something. "Today's an odd day for a reason, Martin."

He simply blinked initially. "...Well,... did you at least get started on it?"

"No." He replied bluntly as he was now kneeling on the floor, still rummaging through his teal backpack. "I'm a procastinator. You should know that by now. ...Where's my Sign Language book?"

"Hmm?" Martin raised an eyebrow before snapping his fingers. "Oh yeah, I forogot to tell you. Mrs. Fisher said that you left it on your desk and she has it. Oh, and by the way, you do know we're getting textbooks this week."

"Ah." Kevin said at the first part of his answer. "Good, because I really don't wanna get fussed out by a teacher this early in the school year. Are we getting textbooks _today_?"

"Most likely." He suddenly snickered. "How are you gonna handle yours? Since they're gonna be yours to keep, you're gonna carry a lot of weight on your shoulders since we'll be getting like, five or something."

"Two options." Kevin held up the right amount of numbers. "I can either carry them all at once to get it over with, or just carry them one at a time. ...I don't know, yet."

"Me neither" The black bear folded his arms, leaning against the locker beside his. As he watched his friend close his locker, he chose to change the subject. "So, have you been to the game on Friday?"

"Yeah, the one at Greenbrier Parkway. Why?" Kevin questioned, finally facing Martin.

His friend answered with a sigh. "You see, I was gonna go with Steven and the others, but then I had like this humongous headache that really put me in a bad mood that night. Everybody else was there, right?"

"Me, Ryan, Marion, and a couple other people I noticed from Study Hall..."

"Oh, dang it... Well, I guess I better hope my head actually feels right this time." The eleventh grader shook his head in disappointment. He glanced around for a bit before he leaned slightly closer, speaking his next few words at a lower volume. "So,... is it official?"

"About what?" It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You and _her_...?"

"..." That was when it hit him. He began remembering the events about his current problem as if it began just the day before. "Yeah, we broke up a couple weeks ago, but word didn't get around until the first day of school. I caught her cheating with somebody from another school, and... yeah..."

Martin wideneded his eyes at the last part. He knew about the situation, but he simply heard that was an argument that got out of control. So of course, hearing the latest update took him completely by surprise. "...What? ...I... Wow... Sorry, bro..."

"Hey, I'm already over it. I suspected that something wasn't right with her, anyway." He shrugged with a roll of his eyes. "She's a little messed up in the head if you ask me... Let's go. Daniel wants us to see some video he recorded or somethng."

* * *

 **7th Period**

* * *

"Still can't believe that Chica followed you on Twitter."

Foxy Michaels and Freddy Fazbear were now in their Spanish classroom again. The class was busy doing the 'bell work', which basically meant a small assignment in preparation for the class period that was supposed to get started on typically when the students walked in the room. But of course, since teenagers were teenagers, it was not uncommon for procrastination to be a major weakness.

In order to entertain the moment, Freddy and Foxy were sharing occassional laughs throughout their current conversation after they decided to discuss each other weekends after the first week of school.

"She said it was an accident, though..." Freddy brought up, writing down the question from the projector screen. "You know we talked when we were all in third period."

"Nevertheless, she's becoming friends with you fast." Foxy chuckled a little, taking a quick second to look at the bear before erasing something on the paper. "She told me that the first time you two met was on complete accident."

"It was." He nodded, remembering it as if it was yesterday. "I'm sitting down minding my own business and here she comes sitting right in front of me not even knowing I was there. Her phone took all the attention."

"That's what happens with her all the time. She has a sister who is just the same. They're both are almost always either texting someone, or being snoopy around social meida." He began chuckling once more. "And people wonder why our generation does not have the best rep."

"It's fine, I've met people like that at my old school, anyway." Freddy said. "...Are we supposed to be talking right now?"

"Not usually." Foxy snickered. "I guess we're just good at keeping our voices down... Then again, almost the entire class is doing it."

Freddy took a look at his fellow classmates individually.

"I might as well follow you on Twitter..." The fox took the time to provide a short glance to the teacher. "...if we were allowed to have our phones out."

Fazbear chose to take a glance at his instructor as well. "She's too focused on her own conversation on the school phone. No wonder she's not calling us out."

"Good. Hope she stays that way for the rest of the period and we'll be out of here and no time. It's not like a majority of people actually like this class, anyway." Foxy leaned his head in the palm of his hand, with his elbow resting on the desk. "We'll all be alright."

Almost as if on cue, Mrs. Vera finally hung up on the person she was conversing with and began moving papers around.

"Five minutes."

Hearing her voice, the volume of the classroom almost instantly depleted. In spite of Freddy and Foxy being two of the culprits, it did not stop them from multi-tasking.

"While I'm at it, since you're quickly making friends here, maybe we might as well exchange contact information."

"Hmm... Not a bad idea." Freddy grinned slightly after giving it some thought. "We'll do that at the end of the-"

The bear suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder from a female tiger. "Hmm?"

"Do you have Ms. Buryn for English?"

"I do." Foxy rotated his head clockwise.

"You're in her fifth period, right?"

"Yep."

"You have homework."

"...But she just told us that-"

"She said she 'forgot'. There's a worksheet we need to do." She interrupted.

"...What?" He raised an eyebrow out of confusion and irritation. "How does she expect me to-

"She said you can stop by her room to pick it up when the bell rings." The student forced a sarcastic smirk.

Foxy was in slight disbelief. "But... why didn't she..."

"Yeah." The girl understood exactly what he was feeling. "One more reason to not like her."

"...'One more'?" Freddy quoted her.

"Yeah, she's not very good." She nodded her head before continuing on speaking to his friend. "Oh, and even if you tell her that you didn't want to miss the bus, she's going to have the office make an announcement about it, anyway."

"...Oh, okay." The anthropomorphic red fox circled his eyes around. "'Cause I was getting ready to say that if she um... 'forgot' to give us homework, she'd better hope we don't miss our-"

"Why are we talking?" Mrs. Vera questioned some students in her class, including the three that were discussing one of the perceived 'horrible' teachers in Lakewood High. "You have one minute! Get to work!"

The female tiger decided to reply. "But last week you said that we could talk after we get-"

"One minute!"

Looking at her like she had two heads, Freddy and Foxy turned their heads towards each other. The latter animal nodded his head with a smirk, confirming it as an example of why the Spanish teacher they were dealing with was disliked by students. "See?" He whispered.

"We'll talk later, then." Freddy whispered back.

* * *

Freddy was thankful that he had gotten the second Monday of school over and done with. He was now entering the bus, checking to see if Val was already on there. Realizing she had yet to show, he chose to pull his phone out as soon as he sat down near the back of the bus. Before the final bell rang, Foxy told him that he would send Freddy Bonnie and Chica's numbers as soon as he left Mrs. Buryn's room. Initially, the fox thought of simply not giving her any more time of the day, but in the end, he chose to head down to her room last minute so that he would not have to be reminded the next day, since he would already have had the worksheet he needed.

A few seconds afterwards, Valery Ramos was finally on board and spotted Freddy Fazbear almost instantly. Instead of deciding to call out for him, she made her way to his seat and sat in front of him. Thanks to the bear already being occupied by his phone, the sudden noise startled him a little, which was exactly what Val wanted.

"Oh, there you are." Freddy laughed slightly. "Wanna follow me on Twitter?"

"Sure you can." She smirked in reaction. "I won't bite."

"You're funny." She snickered at the bear. "So, anything new today?"

"Well, other than getting textbo-..." He trailed off before widening slightly. "Shoot, I left all of mine in my locker... Oh well, they can all survive the night."

After exchanging contact information with each other, the bus took off and Freddy chose to plug in his earphones. The moment he done so, however, he received his first text from Foxy. It gave him a sign that he was probably on his bus. He knew it made sense to not call him, because of the possibility of loud students riding with him that would make it almost impossible for the two anthros to communicate.

 _"Hey, it's me. Do you have plans for the weekend?"_

 _"...Yeah, I'm going with my dad and my brother for some errands, but other than that, I don't expect much."_

 _"Ah. I was just wondering... You see, I have Bonnie coming over for the weekend, but I figured that we should all go to the store together on Saturday. But since you said you have a couple things to do, I'm thinking we should wait until you guys are done."_

 _"Oh yeah, I can do Saturday. My mom's birthday is next Monday, so maybe I can buy her something while I'm there."_

 _"Okay, sounds good. I'll text Bonnie and we'll go from there. You'll know all the details soon as we can figure out what time we should meet up."_

 _"Alright."_

* * *

 **Seriously, if it weren't for Tony Crynight, this seires would not be possible. The images of the characters, as well as their personalities are the perfect fit for this. Thank you Tony, even though you are most likely not reading this!**

 **Anyway, we have a new character! Springtrap in this fanfiction is going to be Kevin Davis! And his friend, Martin Jackson, is going to be Shadow Freddy! Keep in mind, since we all know that this is not canon, Kevin does not have the many scratches, and Martin actually has eyeballs. (lol)**

 **So it looks like next time, a few of the main characters are apparently going to hang out outside of school for the first time. This should be interesting. ;-)**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. For those of you who are a fan, what is your favorite part of Tony Crynight's series?**

 **2\. Also on his series, who is your favorite character?**

 **I encourage all Springtrap and Shadow Freddy fans to review and I will see you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Quality Time with Friends

Teenagers

Chapter 5 - Quality Time with Friends

 **Okay, everyone. I'll be honest. This is one of the chapters that I actually had a hard time working on. One because it's not a school chapter, and school chapters seem to be easy for me to write. Secondly, for most of this chapter, I had no idea what to do with it. I already knew what to do with it, I was just confused with how it would play out, specifically with Freddy's mom birthday coming up. And then when I came up with an idea, I was worried that it'd be too cheesy like chapter three.**

 **With that being said, once again, I will leave it up to you guys to determine your thoughts about it. I remembering starting this chapter in like October of last year, and I didn't finish it for a while. But now that it's finally finished, I then had to edit (even more than chapter 3). So hopefully with that, it'd be less cheesy. I dunno.**

 **But lemme know what you guys think, nonetheless! Enjoy!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **September 18, 2016**

* * *

The start of the weekend was something Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Roberts, and Foxy Michaels were looking forward to throughout the school week. They finally had their first opportunity to hang out with each other as if they were the three musketeers. It was all thanks to Bonnie conveniently staying at the Michaels household, and Freddy having to run an errand with his father in search of a gift for his mother's upcoming birthday. And due to the fact that his father Rob actually happened to head to the same store at the same time, it definitely increased Freddy's chances of meeting his two friends. Yet either way, he already informed his father previously.

It was still rather early in the morning, but that did not stop Foxy and Bonnie from being awake, only because they were alerady getting ready to leave. It was nearing nine, so they only shrugged it off as a small thing.

In spite of that, Bonnie was still adjusting. He was actually annoyed a little because he desired to be out the door already. "Foxy, would you hurry up? We don't have all day."

"Just a sec, I'm coming." Foxy replied from the hallway. "Dad will also be down here, soon so that we can go."

Luckily for the bunny, Foxy met up with him simply seconds later, much to his own relief. Sitting down in one of the chairs, he began puttting his shoes on. "So, is he on his way yet?"

"Who?"

"Freddy!" He answered with a slight glare.

"Oh." He realized and facepalmed himself. "He just texted me and said he'll be on his way soon, and we're about to leave now, so we're good."

"Cool. So,..." Following a brief silence that came over the two of them, Foxy decided to change the subject. "Are people already bringing up this year's school homecoming?"

"I heard a couple people bringing it up, but not many... yet." He rolled his eyes at the last word.

"Oh." He grinned in reaction. "Last time people were already talking about it during the first week of school. And the reason to why it is so hyped up all the time is obvious. People sign up to be candidates and they wanna win. Last year was simply insane."

"Yeah, it was total chaos everywhere. ...Didn't Val run last year?" Bonnie suddenly raised an eyebrow.

"That was her cousin. She's in another city, now. ...Don't you remember that she moved mid-year, Bonnie?" He said with slight annoyance. "They don't even look alike that much."

Bonnie shook his head and folded his arms at the question. "Look, I may be smart, but I can't remember _everything_ , okay? I ama bunny, not a computer."

"Whatever."

"You boys ready?" Another male voice sounded as well as footsteps coming towards him.

Answering in confirmation, Foxy's father suddenly appeared and heading towards the door. WIth both of the teenagers following, it was Foxy that ended up closing the door and locking it.

-/-

With the three finally on their way, Foxy attempted getting Bonnie's attention after a few minutes of silence. Naturally, calling out his name was his first choice, yet due to the fact that the music he was playing was loud enough for him to not hear anything else, he resorted to a simple double tap on the shoulder, which proved to be successful.

"I hear your music. Who's that?"

"It's 'DNNCE'." He blinked.

Showing him his phone, it revealed to him the artist, as well as the song's title, 'Pay My Rent'.

"...That's their latest single, right?"

"No." Bonnie shook his head. "It's just a track for their EP that came out during the last quarter of the year. Um, you do know why their name is DNNCE, right?"

"You've told me that already." He responded. "They were out partying or whatever and at one point, one of the members misspelled the word 'dance', and they were struggling to find a good group name, so they went with that. I sure do wish they put an album out already. Like, I know they already announced that it is coming this year, but I'm getting impatient here. When are they releasing?"

"In the fall."

"...Isn't it fall already?"

"Nope." Bonnie shook his head. "It's technically a few days away."

"...Whatever."

"Okay, so who's this Freddy person?" Foxy's father spoke after a few more of silents followed.

"Freddy's basically a new student. He transferred over and we all became friends with him pretty quickly." That even reminded Foxy to check his messages in case Freddy chose to text him again. "He's a bear by the way, just so you know."

"Interesting. We're almost here, so I'm curious to see what he's like."

"He seems to be a pretty good dude." His son kept staring at his mobile device, yet this time he was doing other tasks after he found out he received no new messages. "It's not that hard for us to get along with him. We all have more in common than we thought. So hopefully this whole thing will turn out well."

* * *

"Well, I guess we somehow beat them..."

Freddy Fazbear blinked occasionally as he glanced around Vaulmart in attempt to find Foxy and Bonnie, yet when he discovered that neither of them were in sight, it answered his main question he had in mind. With that being thought of, he simply considered on waiting for the two to arrive. "Hmm... C'mon, Fredrick. Let's sit down and wait for- ...What are you doing?"

With a raised eyebrow, he witnessed Fredrick desperately searching for a snack that he desired to get it. Much to his disappointment, though, they were apparently out of stock, and Freddy's younger brother knew that it was the one thing he had on his mind besides the other main objective. "...Dang it!" He balled up his fists out of irritation.

"Calm down, it's not the end of the world..." The slightly darker bear rolled his eyes.

"It will be if they don't have the new flavor of 'Swizzlers' by the time we come back!" He glared at the empty space where the treat was supposed to be.

With a sigh, Freddy concluded that he simply did not have the time to deal with his only sibling, especially with the errand that needed to be taken care of. "C'mon, we'll just find a bench somewhere and wait for my friends. I'll text dad which section of the store we're in since he's somewhere else."

"But-"

"The Swizzlers can wait." He interrupted. "That's not the first time they ran out of stock and it's not gonna be the last."

"Whatever..."

After five minutes full of Fredrick angrily browsing through his phone, Freddy occasionally calling him out in a form of a whisper, and the sophomore staring around. His expected company arrived at long last.

"There he is." He watched Foxy point. Both bears standing up in response, they all greeted each other and shook hands, including Foxy's father.

"So, where's your father?" Alex Michaels questioned out of curiosity.

"Oh, he's somewhere in here looking for a gift for my mom for her birthday on Monday." Freddy enlightened looking around the place once more. "He sent me and Fredrick off somewhere to be on the lookout for you all while trying to look for something at the same time."

"Okay, cool. Well, I guess I can let you three hang out around here for right now." He suggested to the bear, Foxy, and Bonnie. "I'll get some things and see if I can run into Mr. Fazbear."

"Oh, Fredrick can come."

"Hmm?" His head immediately shifted to Freddy as he gave him a look as if he had two heads attached to his body.

"Look, it's just Foxy's father. He's not a complete stranger. Go on." Freddy waved them off. "You both can look for dad while you're at it."

With Fredrick sighing in his mind, he and Mr. Michaels left the three teens alone to converse.

"So, what's happening with you?" Bonnie started with a smirk.

"Well, besides an upcoming birthday, not much that I know about." He grinned back.

He bobbed his head up and down in understanding. "You know it's gonna be complicated since she's already a woman, but a mother on top of that."

"Yeah, I'm planning on getting her this throw pillow that she wanted and my dad is going to get her a necklace." Fazbear explained. "I don't know about Fredrick, though."

"Typical birthday present." Foxy snickered a little. "So, when's _your_ birthday?"

"September 1st..." He said. "Yeah, not the best day to have a birthday, but technically it's still in the summer time, which is the best time of the year."

"You mean Christmas?" Bonnie cocked his head to the side.

"Both are great." He laughed a little. "...You know what, while we're at it, would you rather have a birthday, or Christmas? You can only pick one."

"Hmm..." He thought out loud. "You know what, only because so that I wouldn't appear selfish, I'd have to say Christmas."

"Good call." Bonnie could not help but agree. "We'd probably get a lot of hate if we all chose the other. But anyway, my birthday is in March. ...But you know, there's a deadline that you have to be a certain age before the first day of September, and you just so happened to miss the deadline literally by a day."

"You're right. I guess it's one advantage I have since I got to start school later than everyone else." The anthropomorphic bear chuckled slightly at the end of his sentence. "Then again, like you said, _one_ day. Wow. The most imperfect timing ever happened. It's weird."

Down another aisle, Fredrick was walking to wherever his father was supposed to be. If Alex was staring right at his face, the fox would find annoyance and slight disgust. Speaking of him, he already had a cart with him, and he managed to pick up a couple things while they were eyeing in certain directions in search of Mr. Fazbear.

Fredrick hated it when Freddy told him what to do simply because he was older than him. Not that he felt like it was at the point of him feeling as if he was being bossed around (even though he did feel that way at times). But still, to the smaller bear, it seemed that he would purposefully try to annoy him at the most inconvenient times just for the heck of it.

Fortunately, Fredrick did not have to worry for long. He finally found Rob approaching the jewelry section. Though he temporarily asked himself in his mind whether or not he should have been in there a long time ago, but he passed it on, feeling that Rob could have entered the section before leaving for something else he might have had going on in his head.

"I'm back."

Recognizing the voice, he nimbly turned around to see his son and the other male, who he sort of gave an odd look to. "Oh, hello... Who's this?"

"I'm Foxy's father. Your other son sent this one to look for you." Alex introduced himself.

"Oh alright, so this is you." He answered with a nod. "Right now I'm trying to find a gift for my wife tomorrow, and then I guess I can meet your son afterwards. Foxy, correct?"

"Yep, that's right." He nodded back. "He's off with Freddy and their other friend, somewhere. We'll meet back up with them later. Do you wanna walk for a bit while we take care of this?"

"Sure, wouldn't mind that at all." Rob nodded in agreement, subsequently rotating his head. "...After I get something from here..."

* * *

 **Alright, so there was actually a small scene after this one, but I figured it was unnecessary and pointless. It was supposed to hint at something that's gonna happen later, but I then decided against it.**

 **Anyways, this chapter took a longer time to edit, even though it was kind of a smooth ride near the end. Hope you guys like this! But like it or not, I appreciate feedback to help me evolve as a writer!**

 **Ooh, let's see what words are altered for this fanfiction.**

 **DNNCE = DNCE**

 **Vaulmart = Walmart**

 **Yeah, DNCE is an actual band, and Joe Jonas of all people is the lead singer. Yeah, I should've been more creative with the name, but the thing was that the band actually did misspell the word dance. So, I didn't want to completely change the word.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Whether it be your mom's birthday or Mother's Day, how complicated is it to find the perfect gift for her?  
**

 **2\. Like Freddy, did you also start school late due to your birthday? (I'll raise my hand while we're at it. I was born October 7, which means I'll be turning 20 in five days. Looks like I'm no longer gonna be a "teenager" when it hits, lol.)**

 **I appreciate all Foxy, Freddy, and Bonnie fans to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Small Talk

Teenagers

Chapter 6 - Small Talk

* * *

 **Okay, so when I first typed up this chapter, it wasn't even nine hundred words, which is a shame. Usually they averaged to be around at least two thousand, but not even half of that with this chapter?**

 **So hopefully with me editing it, it will be a bit longer, but you never know. The plan for this chapter is to have Freddy and his dad talk about his mother's birthday as well as possible other things. Sorta like a father and son talk, you know?**

 **Lemme know what you guys think at the end!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **September 18, 2016**

* * *

Freddy was entertaining himself by watching a few 'ShowTube' videos late Sunday evening. He already completed the necessary homework that he needed to do for a couple of his classes, and like any normal teen, he was never really fond with homework at all. Yet like most high school students that actually cared about their grades, he had to deal with the matter, anyway. Thus, by the time he was finally done, he was watching said videos as a reward.

At the time, he called himself a low-key gamer. He would not call himself a major fan of video games, with one reason being that he was more into music, yet at the same time, the video game world was slowly growing on him.

With that being said, if one were to put the puzzle together, he was watching ShowTubers playing video games. Though, that was not exactly what he was watching. Specifically, he was observing people reacting to trailers of upcoming games that were going to be released.

He and his family had already celebrated his mother's birthday, and she received quite a few cards and gifts from the men of the household, including the necklace that was mentioned, a mug, and a new neck pillow. Overall, she was pleased of what they had done for her. Of course she had loved them dearly and they all thought the same.

"Freddy?"

Fazbear was startled slightly and turned around promptly to the sudden voice of his father who seemingly came out of nowhere.

"..."

"Oh... It's just you."

"This is the fourth time you've done it this month." Rob reported. "Every time you pay attention to something, you get so focused to the point where you are lways surprised the moment when something else is trying to get attention."

"Meh..." He rolled his eyes at that. "Bad habit of mine I guess..."

He chuckled a little. "Well I'd suggest that you get out of it eventually. I don't wanna catch you off guard and you end up ruining whatever it is you might be doing because of me or anybody else in this household."

"Yeah, one more thing I need to work on... Yay..." Freddy rolled his eyes again with a sigh. "Anyways, mom was obviously satisfied of what we did for her this weekend."

"Definitely." Rob had to agree. "She's always been so caring throughout her life, so doing all of this for her is the least that we could do as a payback."

"See, that leads me to bring up one thing." Freddy rolled around in his black chair to take a moment to pause the video after being unaware that it was still playing. "Why do women always say, 'Aw, but you didn't have to get me anything.'" He tried his best to imitate a woman's voice. "I mean, you know it's your birthday, or anniversary, or any certain occasion... But you say something like that... Yet the cruelest thing the guy would do to his wife or girlfriend is to not get her anything. Next minute is World War III."

"It's not uncommon that women speak a different language than we do." Freddy's dad said with a shrug. "Nevertheless, they see us the same way as we see them. Best thing to do is to deal with it the best way we can. I am clearly older than you for a reason, so I have observed different types of women throughout the years. Saying that they speak a different language is one thing that they all share in common though like you said."

"Exactly. It's really not hard to figure out. But at the same time I feel sorry for my mom. She lives in a man cave and she knows it. I'm surprised she's not a tomboy." He joked.

"I'd never see her the same way if it was like that to be honest."

"I don't blame you." Freddy crossed his arms. "Clearly she has the reputation of the typical, sweet-natured kind of woman and I like that. Maybe someday I can get someone like that. But for right now, it's a long journey ahead of me so I'm gonna just continue of what I'm doing until I finally decide when it's time."

Rob replied with a small laugh. "Well, whenever you get a girlfriend, whatever you do, please don't get somebody that only uses you for what you have. I don't want you dating girls that only like you for fame."

"I get where you're going with this." Freddy laughed back. "If I ever were to find that out about her, I would break up with her instantly. Hate to be harsh, but you know, I'm not going to get involved in something that doesn't benefit me, especially when it only wastes my time."

"Attaboy." Rob kept his smile as he turned to leave him so that he could resume what he was doing. "Well, call me if you need me."

* * *

 **Alright, so it turns out that I only had to edit a few things. I was originally gonna have Rob ask Freddy about school, but I felt like that it would have been too straightforward, so I decided against it. And I couldn't think of anything else to add. I would have continued this chapter into the next day, but in case you haven't noticed, this story does not work like that. If it weren't for the author's notes, this wouldn't have even reached 1,000 words.**

 **Well, I guess I can congratulate this chapter on being the shortest one so far. However, next chapter in another school chapter, so hopefully it'll be different.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. If you are a gamer, how much of a gamer are you?**

 **2\. Do you watch YouTube videos often as far as watching gaming channels?**

 **I encourage everyone to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Grade Levels and Superiority

Teenagers

Chapter 7 - Grade Levels and Superiority

 **Welcome back to something I'd like to call 'Teenagers Tuesday', lol. ...Yeah, that sounds pretty lame... I dunno...**

 **But hey, at least the story is going to be updated on time for once! It's actually being uploaded the morning I wake up, rather than last minute. Now if I am able to do that for now on, it'd be a good thing.**

 **Now as for this chapter, it's another school one, which means that it is a little easier to do. So far, we obviously have the core five consisting of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Val (Mangle). But as of this moment, the five and Kevin (Springtrap) have yet to cross paths. Clearly they will, but if you wanna guess the timing, then that's up to you. We'll get more of Kevin this chapter and we'll go from there and see everything unfold.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **September 19, 2016**

 **2nd Period**

* * *

Kevin Davis was one of the first students to enter his second period, which happened to be his English course. The students were informed that since it was the tenth day of school for that year, it would be the last day the students were required to head to homeroom first thing in the morning. Starting the next day, they could head straight into the first class they were typically scheduled.

The third Monday of the school year was considered to be an 'even' day, meaning that Davis had to go to his second period as his first class of the day. If it happened to be an odd day, then it would have been his first period.

With a sigh, he sat down in his seat and chose to be on his phone while he could before the bell rang. Yes, he was still slightly annoyed that he and his apparent former girlfriend had broken up because of the situation going on at the time. Nevertheless, it happened almost a month prior, and he knew that. Thus, he was aware that he needed to move on and set his priorities straight.

His black bear friend from before suddenly walked in. "Don't go into the boys bathroom downstairs."

"...The toilet's clogged up again?" The dark, green rabbit raised an eyebrow.

"Worse..." He replied with a slight look of disgust. "...I don't even wanna talk about it... I'd rather throw up."

"Thanks for the warning then, I guess. I don't think you should trust public restrooms, anyway." Kevin turned his head to look at his phone once more. "So, why didn't you try out for football this year?"

"About time you asked me that." His classmate said with a grin. "You see, you know that basketball is another favorite of mine, so I figured that I switch things up this year. You are going to watch my games, right?"

"As always." Kevin said with a smirk. "I really hope you have a good team this year. No offense to last year's team, but... they weren't the best... That's really all I gotta say."

"Don't even get me started. I know what you mean." The bear said with a nod. "But anyways, it's cool to know that I'm doing something different this year. However at the same time, it sucks. There are people that are gonna miss me and everyone is already talking about it."

"I understand." Kevin patted his shoulder. "You'll be alright."

Hearing somebody else sit down at their table, both shifted their heads to a dark-colored rabbit immediately. "'Sup?"

"Steven, you just came out of nowhere." Kevin stated with a somewhat surprised facial expression.

"Well, you both were too busy talking so I didn't wanna interrupt." He defended himself. "So, what's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just found out that Martin is apparently doing basketball this year."

He snickered a little in response. "You're way late. I found that out during the second week of school."

"Well, excuse me for being irrelevant to what's been going on in this school, since I had recover from being um... 'deceived'..." Kevin rolled his eyes in annoyance at that last part.

"What do you mean by being deceived?" The rabbit raised an eyebrow. He then got a whisper in his ear from Martin. "...Oh... Still mad about her?"

"Not mad at all." He shook his head. "But I've been thinking about her too much, and I know I gotta get over the whole thing. Maybe I still had some feelings for her... I don't know... I just need to keep distracting myself I guess..."

"Just forget that she ever existed." Martin joked. "Maybe then if you somehow see her again, you'd have no idea who she is, like she even deserves to be with you after all.

"She already lied and cheated on you." Steven added with a slight chuckle. "For all we know, she could be going out with that same guy right now and already having a plot to treat him the same way."

"Meh, that's one thing I could do. Basically act like I have amnesia." Kevin grinned back, resting his elbow on the table with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. "Easier said then done. Good advice guys..."

"At least it's better than being haunted of what she did to you for the rest of your life."

"No." Kevin shook his head. "If you have amnesia, you could have the potential to literally not remembering anything. I wouldn't even remember my own mother, my dad, my sister, not anything or anyone. That hurts."

Both of them then went silent for a few moments staring at Kevin, before they both looked at each other.

"He does have a point..." Martin had to admit.

"Of course I do..." The green anthropomorphic animal rolled his eyes again.

Steven sighed. "Fine... We take it back... Has the bell rung yet?"

"It'll probably ring in less than a minute." Kevin answered. "We have been talking for quite a while. But anyway, I guess I can thank you guys for at least trying to give me advice. I'll get her out of my mind for good eventually."

* * *

"Val, I thought you said we had a quiz today..."

Foxy and Valery were coming up from their sixth period biology class and were now making their way to the cafeteria.

"No, I said today we were going to do a lab, and the class _afterwards_ we are gonna to have a quiz. So, you heard me wrong and you didn't ask me again to make sure." She smirked. "Your loss, I guess."

He then shot her a sarcastic smile. "Well you know what, maybe I should have but I thought I already heard right. I've spent fifteen minutes of studying for nothing."

"You should make an exact perfect score on it, then." She smiled back stepping closer to the lunchroom. "You should be thanking me. ...Wait, scratch that. You should be thanking yourself for not listening to exactly what I said. You chose to have selective hearing."

"Oh, quit making fun of me."

They both were finally inside the cafeteria, which was already really crowded. They were scheduled last lunch for the day, so it was not surprising that plenty of people had the same situation, especially when that lunch in particular contained people that were coming from science classes, elective courses, and people coming from the gym.

"...Are there going to be any tables left by the time we get from the line?" Val asked looking around.

"People ask the same question every time when they are some of the last people that get to the cafeteria, but then they manage to spot a few tables that are opened. So, I guess we gotta get lucky here." Foxy explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

Entering one of the lunch lines, Val chose to change the subject.

"So, I guess we can be proud that we've made it ten days into the school year as sophomores." She said. "It might not be that big of an accomplishment, but many people claim that we have it worst. Tenth grade is typically the worst year for students."

"They didn't lie..." Foxy had to agree sighing slightly. "The freshmen have it easy for obvious reasons. All the seniors might be a little stressed at times, but their year is basically a break for them. The juniors might not have it easy like them, but at least they know it's their second to last year and that they are one step closer to graduating. We on the other hand? We aren't even half way done with our high school lives. Sure it's almost like being a freshmen, but our workload feels like double the amount that they get."

"That's not all, though." Val shook her head before adding more points to their discussion. "Usually, nothing really exciting happens this year at all. That's why people say that being a sophomore is boring."

"I don't blame them for saying that." Foxy bobbed his head up and down. "They should make all the sophomores eat second, and not last, since there are four lunch shifts. But nope, of course it's not going to be like that. There are freshmen that are just now eating lunch and there are seniors eating during the first lunch shift. A mess."

Their conversation would have reached further heights, but suddenly, they both noticed that people were beginning to cut the line, specifically the older students.

"Are we _really_ going through this again?" Val said out of annoyance.

"Hold on a sec..." Foxy was noticing that the supposed 'line' was beginning to get crowded, due to the extra amount of people that were attempting to walk in front of their fellow students to get food. Eyeing them, Foxy grabbed his friend's arm and skipped a few people to get back at them. The ones that were the cutters seemingly never noticed since they were too busy either talking among themselves and to the lunch lady to even notice. By the time Foxy and Val stopped, they were closer to the lunch lady in order to tell her what they wanted.

"...Okay, cool." Val said humorously. "We actually got away with it."

"We still would have gotten away with it even if we were confronted with someone. But guess what? We shouldn't even care at all. The school is gonna do something if they keep this up. It's very annoying." Foxy expressed irritation. "Apparently, some people, especially the seniors think that they are superior to everyone else, and people like that always rub me the wrong way."

"Well, you were the one that suggested that the higher grades should eat last."

"Meh, you can't please everyone, and that's not even my point. Some of the older students would disagree because they're gonna say that they do the most work." Foxy said sighing again. "I mean, the elective hall and the gym are right near the cafeteria, so they always get to the lunch lines first. The science hall is all the way upstairs so we are always unlikely to be one of the first people here every time it's an even day."

"You're not wrong about that." Val could not agree more.

"Get to the back of the line!"

Many of the culprits took two seconds to stare at the lady passing out trays of food as if she had two heads, before they all end up mumbling under the breath doing what they were told.

Foxy turned to Val with a large smirk. Her doing the same, they both laughed at what just occurred.

"This is somewhat amusing." The fox admitted. "Maybe we should do stuff like that more often just so that there are moments like this."

"You helped make it funny, though."

"Well, I'm not a pushover, so I'm not gonna let people to just literally walk past me like I don't exist."

* * *

 **So we get a chance to see Kevin (Springtrap) again, and now we get introduced to another side character, Steven Daniels, who is Shadow Bonnie for those of you who have guessed. As with Shadow Freddy, he's not just some kind of shadowish, pitch black creature. Since this is an AU fic, he's an actual anthropomorphic character. And since the designs of the characters are based on Tony Crynight's FNAF series, picturing his look can be up to your imagination, and that goes for any side character that is not in his series. About Steven in particular, all I can say is that he's a little shorter than the rest of the group, but not too short like a midget or something. Just about a few inches shorter than Bonnie.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think Kevin's breakup was?**

 **2\. So about the whole cutting line thing. I'm pretty sure many of you are victims to it. How did you react?  
**

 **My FNAF forum is available if you're interested! PM me the details and I encourage everyone to review! I'll see ya next week!**


	8. Chapter 8: Boys Locker Room

Teenagers

Chapter 8 - Boys Locker Room

 **Okay, I took some time thinking about it, and now I feel like that "Teenagers Tuesdays" doesn't sound too bad, lol.**

 **So with this chapter, it's safe to say that this might be the shortest school chapter, yet. For the actual plot of this is simply the main four (Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica) recalling recent events just to catch up, including a small scene of two of them interacting with other classmates. I don't know if this chapter would be the most interesting one, so I do apologize in advance. But don't worry, because something will come up very soon. I'm just trying my absolute hardest to not rush this. Guess this is what happens when you write a fanfic for over a year and wait until just last month to start posting. Oh well.**

 **Let's see how it goes!**

 ** ** **~KF******

* * *

 **September 20, 2016**

 **1st Period**

* * *

The following day was an odd day, meaning that Bonnie Roberts and Foxy Michaels had to be at the gym for their first period again. Already being the eleventh day of school at the time, a routine obviously had to be taken place for the class. Those two, as well as the rest of the boys in the class were already in the Boys Locker Room changing to their typical gym uniform, which was basically nothing but a white T-Shirt and blue shorts, since those two happened to be the school colors of Lakewood.

"I still find it interesting that the school actually has a shower in here." Bonnie snickered setting his backpack down.

"It is, but at the same time, it's not." Foxy said as he began to change his shirt. "Nobody uses it."

"That's the interesting part about it, though." Bonnie continued with a raised finger. "And plus, it is the only one in this locker room. You could just imagine on how it would all work out."

Foxy, as well as a couple other boys laughed at his comment.

"I mean, not only they decided to put a shower in the locker room, even though they know how our schedules work, but they had the nerve to only put _one_ somewhere here. I'm like, 'Well, what was the whole point of adding one in the first place!?' It's a waste of time, and the teachers know it."

"I agree." Michaels said with a nod. "They could at least take it down and make more space for something else. But then again, common sense is not common I guess..."

"It never is." Bonnie shook his head. "I can't say that I'm actually surprised. Half the stuff happens on the news because of this reason."

Before their conversation could continue, a noise made way to the two animals' ears as they whipped their heads around to see two other dudes roughhousing as they laughed playfully. It came to a point to where they both fell down near the gym lockers Bonnie and Foxy were using, with the former almost being kicked in the face in the process.

"Hey, could you guys quit it? Come on, give me a break here!" Bonnie glared.

The brown dog and the green alligator promptly looked up at him.

"We're not fighting for real, though..." The former anthropomorphic creature defended.

"We're not trying to be childish here, either. I mean, we're not outside yet and one of you almost kicked me right in the head." Bonnie answered back.

"... ... ..."

Watching them both blink trying to find the right words to speak, an annoyed Foxy sighed. "Come with me."

See him motioning to follow his direction, Bonnie rolled his eyes and left with the fox to near the bathrooms.

"Talk."

"...Alright..." Bonnie started with another roll of his eyes. "They were brawling like Kindergartens, and I could have got a bloody nose or something. You don't think I actually overreacted, did you? One of them annoyed the heck out of me last year because he got jealous since he assumed me and Chica were dating."

"...Oh... Well..." Foxy went silent for a moment. "I guess you have your reasons."

"I mean, people may see me as this sweet, innocent person that could do no wrong, but when I get annoyed, I get annoyed."

His friend laughed. "Those people aren't wrong about you, though. You do seem nice most of the time, but I guess we all have our moments. Imagine what Freddy would do."

This caused them to both chuckle simultaneously.

* * *

 **3rd Period**

* * *

"Oh, _there_ you are Freddy."

Chica grinned at the brown, anthropomorphic bear as he walked in with a small smile across his face. "I haven't seen you at all since Friday."

"Well, all is good with me. A lot can happen in four days, but I'm still the same Freddy I guess." He responded sitting down. "Lame, awkward joke aside, how have you been doing lately since we haven't talked in a while?"

"Things have been neutral for me as usual." She answered, ignoring Bonnie and Foxy sitting down next to her in their usual desks. "Sister's annoying, my parents are being parents, and homework could be less stressful. So all in all, same old, same old."

"Basically what you're saying is, you're tolerating life." Freddy explained.

"I guess you could say that." Chica agreed with a giggle. "So, I heard that it was your mom's birthday a couple days ago."

"It was on a Sunday, yeah. Me, Bonnie, and Foxy met my dad and my brother at the store the other day as we were getting her some stuff." Freddy recalled.

"How old is your brother by the way?" Bonnie asked to Freddy's slight astonishment due to the fact that he didn't even know that he and Foxy were even there.

"Eleven." He said turning towards the bunny. "And man, he could be a nuisance at times. You know what I mean?"

"Well, I'm the youngest of two and my sister has moved out a long time ago." Foxy brought up.

"I can kinda relate to you, though..." Bonnie answered Freddy with a slight roll in his eyes before getting a hand raised from Chica to agree with Freddy and Bonnie.

"Hey, you know what we should do? Remove all younger siblings." She suggested. "That way, the world would be perfect. Everyone would get along just fine and we would have less to worry about. No more whining and complaining anymore."

"Uh... ahem..." Foxy was not satisfied with Chica's suggestion.

"Oh, whoops." The chicken giggled again. "Sorry, Foxy. I already forgot about you."

"Don't worry." Bonnie grinned. "I'm sure since Chica was the one who thought of it, she would make you an exception."

"Even if I was an exception, that would seem hypocritical. Still not helping..." The fox's glare was not getting cured.

"Okay, okay." Chica waved her hands in front of her in defeat. "I take it back... Anyways, since I'm the only one from this group that didn't meet one of your parents, Freddy, what is your dad like?"

"Well, one thing I could say is that he's really easygoing. Basically anyone knows how to approach him. He's friendly and all, and quite easy to get along with."

He only received blinks from all three of his friends.

"...What?"

"You've basically described yourself, dude." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"He did." Foxy nodded his head. "I can see where you get your personality from. Your dad has raised you well."

"He does sound like he can best friends with my dad." Bonnie added. "He's similar to you. Nice, yes. But since he knows right from wrong, he won't be afraid at all to call you out."

"Sounds like you. Especially after what you did this morning." Foxy reminded him with a smirk. This caused both Freddy and Chica to turn towards Bonnie with raised eyebrows.

"Like I said, I have a history with one of them, so that played a factor." Bonnie spoke bluntly. "Besides, I can say that I'm definitely more tolerant than my father. It's either if you have wronged him, rub him the wrong way, or worst case scenario, if someone flat out gets on his nerves. That could be me as well, but if he can't stand you and you do something to tick him off, he's not afraid to raise his voice."

"I've met your father a few times last year." The fox remembered his encounters with him. "He has told me himself that it takes a lot for him to get angry, so..."

"You're right." Bonnie nodded. "He's basically one of those guys that may seem very tough, but once you get to know him, you'll know that he has a heart. ...Uh,... not that I'm bragging or anything."

"Bragging?" Freddy repeated. "You were calling him out when you said that he would have his word with whoever ticks him off."

"Yeah, I know." The second youngest of the four said. "Just wanted to make sure that you guys don't think I'm biased. Now, before Foxy brings it up again, let me tell what happened in first period..."

* * *

 **On time, again! Thank you to all my new fans that are just now joining us on the fun of this story!**

 **Yeah, a little shorter this time, but I'm having a great time posting these, as well as writing the new ones. Right now I'm working on chapter 78. So yeah, there's going to be a lot to cover. Do not expect this story to end anytime soon. ;-)**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. If you were/are in high school, did you have to at least witness the type of people Bonnie was dealing with?**

 **2\. This is a little random, but... what were your school colors in high school? (Yeah, I really couldn't think of anything else.)**

 **Check out my FNAF forum if you could, and I encourage everyone to review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Parenthood Romance

Teenagers

Chapter 9 - Parenthood Romance

 **"Teenagers Tuesdays" again, lol. This time, it's going to be another non-school chapter, but this time, for once it is not going to be in Freddy's house, because I feel like that he's gotten enough attention for now. Yet with that being said, that leaves somebody else open of course. Maybe you guys can guess who's house we are visiting now until it is revealed during the chapter.**

 **Now before we start, lemme tell you all about my progress with this fic. Ever since I published the first chapter for this story, I'm moving very slower (possibly thanks to me being relieved that the fic has finally came to life). Nonetheless, I'm still stuck on chapter 77, so hopefully by next week I can give you guys a brief update to what's going on.**

 **With that out of the way, let's just focus on chapter 9 for now.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **September 24, 2016**

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday morning, and despite light shining through a window, a dark blue bunny was still unable to arise from his slumber. He was working for the past five days, so no one could blame him from sleeping in. Then again, it was only about half-past eight, so some still considered it to be quite early.

When it was nearing nine o'clock, he was finally able to wake up naturally without having anyone interrupting his sleep. He could conclude that his rest worked out quite as he hoped for before heading to bed the previous night.

Looking over to his left, he looked at the empty space on the bed where his wife was supposed to be. Since the covers were peeled off, it was obvious that she managed to wake up before he did. Assuming she was downstairs, he chose to stretch before stepping out of his bed, gradually walking towards the door.

Once the door was opened, he noticed one of his sons wandering through the hallway returning to his room. With his black headphones being placed on his rabbit ears, he figured that being verbal with him was not the best way to go.

Resorting to tap him on the shoulder, they both met face-to-face, his song pushing back his read headphone to simultaneously listening to two different things.

"Is your mom downstairs?" The father cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, I seen walked down there, like, two minutes ago." Bonnie answered.

"Oh, alright." With the one headphone off, Bonnie's parent was able to listen to the song, he raised an eyebrow recognizing that he had actually heard the song before. "Isn't that 'Fall Back Boy'?"

"It is." The teen nodded his head. "It's 'Just One Yesterday' featuring Foxens."

"...'Foxes?'" He repeated with a blink. "You don't think that she helped write 'What Does the Fox Say', did you?"

"Oh god, no." Bonnie laughed at his joke. "That terrible song is already bad enough. She should stay away as far from it as possible. Then again, she could have made it better, but then the song would have probably taken a longer time for people to get over it. Let's not even get started on what Foxy thought about it."

"Probably right about that, except for the fact that she's not that big of an artist anyway." He looked down the staircase. "Well, I'll see you in a few minutes after I say good morning to your mother."

"You never said good morning to me, though."

He sighed in defeat with a small smirk. "Fine, good morning."

"Thank you." Bonnie grinned being satisfied that he got what he wanted.

* * *

He ended up entering the kitchen, since he made the assumption that it was typically the first place his wife would go to after waking up, only because of breakfast. Hearing his footsteps, she turned around and ended up smiling.

"Morning, honey!"

"Good morning." He greeted back with a grin. "Slept later than usual, but hey, it's a Saturday morning so I have no regrets and I'm proud of it. ...So, ready to get breakfast started? Looks like you were just about to get to work."

"Sure." She kept her smile on her face. "Pancakes today?"

"I'm down with that." Bonnie's father grinned in response. He then walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the check.

"I love you too, sweetie." She replied. Pausing for a few seconds, she and her husband ended up kissing each other on the lips, and they ended up staying that way for quite a few moments..

Unfortunately, the moment was abruptly interrupted. "I like how you two don't look around to see if someone else is in the same room."

The couple promptly faced the direction the voice came from, which belonged to Bonnie. He had a massive smirk on his face, as if he was about to laugh.

His father rolled his eyes in reaction. "You just wanted to spy on us, that's all."

The son shook his head as a result. "No, it's that you two are unaware of your surroundings. This is the umpteenth time you two got caught and you both know it."

"...Just wait until breakfast is ready." Bonnie's mother suggested. "It won't be long. Go see if your brother is up."

* * *

"So, anything happened yet?"

"Caught mom and dad kissing again." Bonnie answered his only sibling after closing his door behind him.

"They should have stayed in their room if they were going to do that." The brother said getting back on his bed. "It's like they are asking to get caught. Like, if I was going out with someone, I would make sure that I would not have the worst timing ever."

"They're getting to comfortable lately, Clyde. They can't even check to see if anyone's watching them. It's like someone using the bathroom and not having the sense enough to close the door."

"..."

"Yeah... So, did any of your classes announce any projects yet?" Bonnie asked changing the subject.

"Not, yet. ...But, that's the key word, so now I hope that I don't end up jinxing myself." Clyde shook his head. "What about you?"

"Nope." Bonnie done the same. "But I won't be surprised if one get assigned to me within the next couple of weeks. I'm normally neutral about projects... as long as it's not something like a research paper. Yet, I shouldn't be worried because for high school, those typically come really late into the school year."

"I've never done a research paper at one part of my life." He admitted. "When do you think it'll start happening?"

"Meh, they'll probably introduce you to the concept of it in seventh grade, but I bet you guys will officially start when you reach the eighth grade." Bonnie hypothesized. "I remember that happened to me when I was in middle school."

"Oh, well I'll be _so_ looking forward to it." Clyde stated with obvious sarcasm. "So speaking of school, any interesting happening in yours lately?"

"Nothing too much. But I bet they are going to announce homecoming soon, and then the students are gonna be scrambling to try to get themselves noticed."

"What do you mean?" Clyde raised an eyebrow at that last part.

"People running for Ms. Freshman, Mr. Freshman, Ms. Sophomore, Mr. Sophomore, that kinda stuff." He explained.

He knew where he was going with that information. "Oh yeah, I remember now. You're running for Mr. Sophomore this year?"

"You know I'm not, Clyde." He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You see, as of right now, my closest friends this year are Foxy, Chica, Freddy, and Val. I don't know if I am one of the most popular kids at school, Freddy's new, I don't know how many people know Val, and Chica might talk to a lot of people, but she admitted that she'd rather vote for someone rather than running for it."

"What about Foxy, though?"

"He's our best chance, but I don't even know if he's into that stuff at the moment." He replied. "Won't be surprised if he says yes, but I won't be surprised if he declines the idea. Either way, he's not the most talkative, but he's super friendly. With all that, I don't know how big of a chance he would really have."

"...Wait a minute, didn't he say something about running for next year?" Clyde questioned.

Thinking for a moment, it then came back to him. "You know what, you're right. He did say that he would run for next year as a junior back in the summer. I remember him saying something about playing it smart and try to get to know more people so that he could increase his chances of winning for next year, and not just run for every year he's in high school."

"I guess that's a good strategy." Clyde approved. "Say, I bet if something like that were announced at my middle school, I could have a chance of winning for the sixth graders."

"...But Clyde, you have little to no chance if that were the case..." Bonnie stared as if his younger brother had two heads.

"But I do." He answered back.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"How? Most people don't even know you exist in that school." He glared.

"And that's the thing." Clyde raised a finger. "I'm basically a wildcard pick. If I end up being a candidate, most people wouldn't be familiar with me, and some people could be nice and actually vote for me."

"...Okay, _maybe_ that's a good idea." Bonnie had to admit. "But that's a little too risky for my tastes. Your plan could completely backfire and barely get any votes. Not only that, but also, what if your up against one of the most popular boys in that school?"

"..."

"...Yeah, that's what I thought."

* * *

 **Alright, so I'm actually comfortable with this chapter in spite of it not being a school one. So this time we get to see Bonnie's family in action, and during the last scene, Bonnie reveals that high school homecoming is coming up at Lakewood. I guess you can say that for once the story is actually going somewhere, becoming it'll be the biggest thing to happen so far, but as of right now, I won't reveal too much. ;-)**

 **Fall Back Boy = Fall Out Boy**

 **Foxens = Foxes (Yeah, really creative there... *Sarcasm*)**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. It seems that Bonnie's parents as very "lovey dovey". Do you guys know some parents that are like that? What do you think of it?**

 **Oh yeah, if you guys don't know what homecoming is, PM me and I'll send you a link to a video so you can understand the concept. Also PM me if you're interested in joining my forum and I encourage everyone to review!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Sense of Deja Vu

Teenagers

Chapter 10 - A Sense of Deja Vu

* * *

 **Looks like we got another short chapter on our hands. Honestly, before I started editing this, I could have sworn that this chapter was already at least 1,000 words not including the author's note, but it wasn't. So hopefully with the edit that I had to do, it'd be at least a little longer. (But I've just noticed that most of the shortest chapters are the non-school related ones.) ** ** ** ** ** ** **Anyways, this chapter in particular is basically a part two to life in the Roberts household in Bonnie's point of view. (Not literally for this story.) So I can't wait to hear what you guys think!****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **~KF****************

* * *

Later in the evening, Bonnie and Clyde have decided to play Super Smash Bros on the Wii U console to avoid being bored on a Saturday night. Both happened to be quite big fan with the series, especially the former since he happened to play it way more often than the latter. They were currently having a 1v1 battle with each other. Fortunately for the older sibling,With Bonnie having more experience than his younger brother, him already having a great amount of experience with the game gave him an advantage in terms of his chances of winnin the current match.

As of that moment, he was using Ike from the Fire Emblem series while Clyde was using Marth. Due to the fact that Ike was one of the powerhouses, he could rack up damage and knock people off stage rather quickly. Marth on the other hand had to rely on his numerous skills in order to stand a chance against the opponent.

"I have an idea." Clyde suddenly spoke. "How about you use Ike less?"

"Well, how about you play the game more and practice harder?" Bonnie suggested. "And while you're at it, you might wanna find another main. Obviously, your Marth can not beat my Ike. Do you want any recommendations?"

With a quick roll of his eyes, Clyde continued to try his best to beat his older brother. "Tell me after this match ends. I have to at least get rid of one of your stocks."

"Eh, you might be a little too late for that."

With one final attack from the sword, Clyde's character was knocked off the stage once again for good, losing his final stock. Thus, he was defeated as his brother continued his winning streak.

Simply blinking as a result, Clyde nimbly turned towards Bonnie. "So, who do you think I should try?"

"Me personally, I can main either an all around character, or a powerhouse like Ike. Marth seems to be one of those in the former category, so for starters, I can suggest that you try out Mario of all people."

Thinking for a couple moments while simultaneously heading back to the character selection screen, Clyde finally nodded. "Okay, I'll give him a shot. He doesn't have the best recovery in my opinion but I hope his other features make up for it."

"Do you like Mario as a character in general?" Bonnie asked out of curiosity.

"Mario,... he's okay I guess. Wouldn't consider myself a fan, but he's not that bad overall." He explained. "I do prefer Luigi over him, though."

"Same... For me, my only issue is that he literally has no personality... Anyways, head to the training mode and see what you can do with him. I'll be right back." The teenager said walking out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, the parents were in their room, with the father browsing through Netflix.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch tonight?"

"I guess this time we can watch something that is out of my comfort zone." Mrs. Roberts answered. "Maybe a little action wouldn't hurt."

"Have you seen 'Suicide League' yet?" He smirked.

"Oh my god, Brantley, I used to hear about that movie all the time when it was released." She responded. "Hmm... Maybe I can finally give it a shot. We can watch that when the pizza arrives."

"...So, what do we do, now?" Brantly raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"...Hmm... I'm not sure..." She clearly had no clue. "...You know what, maybe we should talk about the kids and their school's again. Did either of them tell you anything new?"

"Well for Clyde, nothing new that I know of. He's probably already used to middle school by now. Normally the only time when Clyde actually wants to talk about school is when there's something 'that he actually cares about' he says."

"Typical modern sixth grader." Mrs. Roberts giggled at the quote. "So, what about Bonnie?"

"Well, all I know is that he apparently met Freddy's father last week." Brantley brought up.

"Oh, okay. That's interesting." She kept her smile. "I've never met him before, so I hope I get to see him sometime. Bonnie already said that Freddy's apparently one of the friendliest, down to earth people in Lakewood last week."

"He told me that, too." Brantley agreed. "It sounds like he's easy to get along with, so if I ever see him, I don't expect him to be a problem at all. Curiosity is getting the better of me so I can't wait to see what he and his family are like."

Brantley's wife laughed again. "I don't mean any harm, but you're like, looking too far into this."

"I might be, but for some reason, I have this strange feeling..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Katherine." Brantley Roberts shook his head. "From what I'm hearing, Freddy just sounds a lot like somebody I used to know a long time ago, so my curiosity is obviously getting the better of me. ...But would you blame me though? Bonnie sure made friends with him fast, especially considering the fact that he's apparently a new student in the school."

"I guess you have a point." Katherine thought it over. "I guess we can just meet them at some school event or something."

* * *

 **Wow. So not including the author's note, I had hoped that this chapter would become a little longer, only to find out that it's even shorter. Well, so much for my expectations this week. My apologies if this chapter seems like a filler. I wanted to have at least one more chapter before next week, because starting from that point, we're gonna get ready to dive a little deeper with something actually happening in this fic, and I can't tell you more other than that it's gonna be based around homecoming as briefly mentioned in the last chapter, so there's something to look for!**

 **Question:**

 **1\. Predict why Brantley Roberts (Bonnie's father) senses that Freddy is reminding of someone else he used to know. Can you make any guesses?**

 **I'll see you all next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Homecoming Court

Teenagers

Chapter 11 - Homecoming Court

* * *

 **Okay, today is the day where the fic is going to step it up a bit. Not like anything crazy is gonna happen, but at least this is something to start with so you wouldn't constantly be in a state of boredom anymore. The thing was that my original intention was to not rush you guys into everything, but maybe I moved a little too slow, so that means of all the chapters, this might be one of the best so far. ...Or at least you'll know what's to come.**

 **Either way, here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **September 24, 2016**

 **3rd Period**

* * *

Monday morning came by once again when Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Roberts, Chica Candance, and Foxy Michaels met up again. They, along with the majority of their classmates were expecting the morning announcements to come on soon, due to the massive speculation that homecoming was officially going to be announced. To them, it meant multiple things, yet one important thing that it meant was that the students were going to start scrambling to earn a spot in the homecoming court.

Announcements typically came on soon after ten in the morning, and people were normally in their third period class when they typically come on. For the time being, one could infer that it was obviously the core subject among students when it came to discussions.

The same situation applied for the main four teenagers, but unlike them, they were at first quiet about it at first. One would assume that it was almost a guarantee that they were going to converse immediately after the announcement has been made.

"...Can they hurry up already?" A slightly impatient Bonnie stated tapping his desk with an index finger. "I just want them to get it over with and it's really starting to annoy me..."

"Well, whenever it does come on, the whole school is going to be in an uproar." Chica stated. "Things could be changing at this school all the time, but this? Of course not. But I don't know if this year would be even more hyped up than the last or not."

"My old school was pretty hyped up about homecoming as well." Freddy added. "It's interesting to see people running all over the place trying to get people to vote for them to earn a spot, especially for Homecoming King and Queen. Heck, I'm starting to think that people are more involved in this than the actual homecoming game."

"Well, at least the school gets tickets for some reason." Foxy had to agree. "Yeah, that's what the students make it out to be. It's sort of like a popularity contest, but I guess it's fun to them to get some fame."

"Oh yeah, you're not running this year, right?" Chica inquired.

"Nope." He admitted with a shook of his head. "I simply don't have interest in running this y-"

"Wait, you're not up for it this year?" A female, pink chameleon suddenly interrupted halfway across the room.

With Foxy simply shaking his head again with a blank stare on his face, it was all the information she needed. Blinking, she nimbly turned around her surrounding classmates of the news. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy simply stared at them in reaction the chameleon to Foxy himself, then back at the chameleon again.

"...You know what," Freddy turned back around. "I don't blame you for not having interest this year."

"Exactly." The anthropomorphic fox laughed a little. "I simply don't feel like competing this year. Sure I might sound lazy, but I am considering on running for Mr. Junior next year so that's that. People should be at least happy that I'm allowing someone else a chance, but clearly it's not the case."

"Well, you do have a fanbase it seems." Bonnie smirked. "That's the bright side to it. Everyone apparently loves you."

"I dunno know what I did, but okay." He shrugged and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, a feminine voice from the classroom's intercom sounded. "May I have your attention please..."

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

* * *

The annnouncement was officially made. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy have basically predicted the future and almost immediately, the students started to be chaotic. Quite a handful of students were already scrambling by the few tables that were set up by the cafeteria to make sure that they would be candidates for the homecoming court.

From their table, Chica, Foxy, and Val were all eyeing their fellow students as their volume increased rapidly with more of them showing up in the cafeteria. Yet the only reason to why they were giving them straight simple looks was because of the fact that they knew the exact same event occurred last year with that type of reaction from the majority of the student body.

Yet the main characters were simply staring in different directions of the cafeteria. They were all eyeing a large table near the cafeteria with the students surrounding them in attempt to receive a form in order to get a chance to be a candidate in the homecoming court. It was clearly not that hard to see the teachers' great irritation on how their students were completely unaware of their lack of self control to the point where they were unable to form a single file line.

"They all act like they're trying to score free front row concert tickets to a popular musician or something..." Val said, rolling her eyes.

"I mean, it's not like every last person in the school is going to be a candidate. That's now how it works when you elect someone to run for office." Val kept observing. "Only a selected few get picked."

Chica only blinked as she continued to glance, before a sudden realization popped up in her head. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. You guys are coming to the game, right?"

"I guess I'll go." Foxy said with a sigh. "I'd like to see the winners of the homecoming court in action, anyway. Bonnie was at the game last year, and Val was sick last time, so I guess they both would very much wanna go this year."

"In that case, all we have to do is ask Freddy to come. I'm sure he would since the five of us put together are like a team, anyway." Chica smiled before taking a bit of her pepperoni pizza.

"Cool." Val bobbed her head up and down before suddenly pausing. "...Wait a minute, where _is_ Freddy, anyway?"

"They changed his lunch shift to last, so he has fourth lunch now."

"...Why?"

"The chorus room is to close to the gym classes, who also have last lunch with the science hall."

"...Oh..."

"Well, at least he can meet new faces whenever he goes to lunch today." Chica pointed out one of the few positive factors from the situation. "But, let's get back on topic. You are coming, right?"

"Sure, and that means all _I_ have to do is avoid getting sick again, or I will be furious. So Foxy, aren't you gonna go over there?"

This caused the red creature to slam his elbow on the table out of frustration. "Val... For the umpteenth time, I'm _not_ going over there. I thought we already talked about this last week and I told _everyone_ just don't feel like this is my year."

"I know." She suddenly giggled. "Just wanted to tease you."

A roll of his eyes was what she received. "Hope your happy, then. At least ten people already came up to me asking if I was gonna run for Mr. Sophomore from this day alone, and most of them were questioning me about it before the announcement even came on..."

"Well, since you're not going to be in the running of Mr. Sophomore, who do you think might take the cake?"

"...Hmm... I've actually haven't been paying attention to much of the students this year so far, even though I've talked to quite a lot of them from this grade..." The anthropomorphic character looked carefully of who he recognized as a sophomore. "I guess Brian could be one of those people who I wouldn't be surprised with for the boys. But for the girls, I see... oh, there's Claire, but she's annoying to me. Miranda and Liz are both pretty good contenders. ...Gabriella, too."

"Ooh!" Chica suddenly put her pizza down to clap her hands nimbly in excitement. "What about the homecoming dance?"

"Oh yeah, that." Val recalled with a snap of her finger. "I wouldn't consider myself a dancer, but I guess I'm alright. However, the thing is, it is not uncommon that the dance is typically cancelled due to low ticket sales. You and Foxy were the only two out of us that bought tickets."

"Unfortunately..." Foxy rolled his eyes again. "I only bought mine just to take a chance, even though no one would be shocked at all if it's cancelled again. No one cares about it..."

"I don't know why no one wants to go." Chica was the in a slightly upset mood. "I mean, I can understand people in some cases, but I don't think it's _that_ bad... Maybe I just... I just find it fun watching people dancing together and everything."

"I don't blame you for that." The fox smirked. "Tell you what, if they actually do it this year, which they probably are not, I guess I can take you."

"You have mad dancing skills, now? I don't remember seeing you performing that many moves last year- oh wait, it didn't happen..."

He ended up laughing out loud.

"Now if it actually _does_ happen, I won't have to worry about saying 'no' to a million guys that might wanna take me, even though I don't even know their name."

"...Creepy..." Val blinked.

"I know, righ? Some boys tend to do that quite often." Chica replied. "That's literally like a stranger coming up to a little kind and bribe them with candy."

"Or a man coming up to a woman and kidnapping her." Foxy added.

"Yeah, let's not get into that okay?" Chica held her hand out. "Now is not the time to get into worst case scenarios. But, seriously. Guys like those should have a bit more common sense and hope that I at least talk to you every now and then so that I consider saying yes if they are gonna be that desperate"

"It's 2016, now. As if things are gonna get any better. But it's still annoying to see people like them acting like the word 'respect' does not exist in their dictionaries... Like, I may not be the best gentleman in the world, but at least I know what _nor_ to do."

"Anyways," Val wanted to change the subject. "I have forgotten already. When is the homecoming game?"

"October 15th." Chica answered. "Six o'clock for the time."

"Alright, guess it's the next thing we should all look forward to." The girl said with a nod. "But as of right now, the homecoming court is the main priority. Hopefully we find out who's running soon so that we can know what what, or in this case, _who_ people will be dealing with."

* * *

 **Like I said, nothing super duper crazy happening here, but this is basically a buildup to what's going on. So, the whole homecoming thing is going on right now, and obviously the students are going nuts over it. But, none of the main characters are running. So...**

 **Question:**

 **1\. (Not like you guys are psychic, but...) What do you think they're all gonna do? (Not telling you the answer of course. That's a major spoiler. ;-))**

 **...And unfortunately, it's the only question I have that is relevant to this chapter. I can't come up with anything else, but that's okay. Hopefully, more next week!**

 **I encourage all homecoming court fans to review! And if I haven't said this already last chapter (too lazy to look back), if you don't know what homecoming is, PM me and I can send you a video to fill you in.)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Popular Kid

Teenagers

Chapter 12 - The Popular Kid

 **Here I am again! I thought I was going to be really late today, because I guess it's not too bad. And plus, it's almost at 2k words this time even without the author's note, so that's good!  
**

 **This week, we're going to see Kevin (Springtrap) and his friend Martin (Shadow Freddy) again, then we'll take a peak at Freddy and Foxy real quick, before revealing a cliffhanger for next time. ;-)**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **September 25, 2016**

* * *

The following day proved to be quite rainy for the students at Lakewood High School as Kevin Davis was approaching his locker soon after enter the building. Of course it was not the easiest task in the world, since the hallways were typically crowded first thing in the morning. The rabbit could either bump into someone along the way to his locker, or, he could be at his locker putting in the combination where someone would bump into him instead. Half the time when it happened it would mess Davis us, making him start all over again.

This time in particular, he thankfully had no issues. When he heard the announcement in regards to homecoming the previous day, his feelings were neutral. In his eyes, one positive was simply curiosity. It was entertaining to him to witness whoever gets a spot in the homecoming court, or 'popularity contest', as some of his fellow students called it. But there was one certain thought he had in his mind that made him neutralize his feelings: the homecoming dance.

Davis sighed thinking about it again. He had no desire to recall the events he had with his former girlfriend again after her apparently backstabbing him. All he could do was hope that there would be no dance, with the main reason being that he had no interesting in deciding what girl he wished to take out. Besides, he already presumed that even if he somehow found someone, he thought that it was best for him to not risk school controversy. Sure, he did not care what people thought, but for him, the less drama, the better.

Now, he would not consider himself to be among one of the more popular ones of the school, even though a classmate would say otherwise, yet he was still pretty well known by his fellow students. With this in mind, he knew _someone_ was going to spread word about the possibility of him dating another girl because of the dance alone. Obviously that would be taking it out of context, though Kevin knew how some students love to spread gossip just for the heck of it.

The bottom line for him was that either the dance gets cancelled, or he simply would not in attendance for it if Lakewood somehow managed to gather enough people to get involved.

With Kevin beginning to place some of his belongings in his locker, Martin Jackson came up from behind it while glancing at his phone with a smirk on his face. In spite of him tapping on his shoulder, he did not even wait for him to turn around as he already began to hold his phone up so his friend could see.

"Bro, check out these shoes that are on sale."

Taking the phone for a brief moment, he gave it back to him once he was finished with his observation. "Hmm... interesting."

"You bet it is. Imma get me a pair this weekend." Martin said before exiting out of the screen. "So, do you know who's running for our class?"

"Well, since I'm not going for this year, I guess I won't be surprised if Ryan's up for it. It's rare of him to tick somebody off, he clearly has a good reputation, and he's really popular."

"I heard he _is_ running for Mr. Junior."

"Oh?" Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Well, there's that in. Ryan is running and he might be a huge threat to win for our grade level."

"Yeah, it's a good thing that it could be someone we know. I bet if any of us were running against him we most likely would have lost, except for you it seems. You're possibly the only one that could be him."

"I'm not gonna run for Mr. Junior, Martin." The dark green rabbit shook his head. "I already ran for Mr. Sophomore last year and won, so this year I'd like to give someone else a chance from our class. But I guess for 2016, I didn't expect to give my place to Ryan Norrison of all people."

"Yeah, it's like the king has left his throne and now the son's gotta take the crown." Martin said with a smirk.

"Not really. Homecoming King is for a senior only..."

"...True that." The black bear realized. "So anyway, wanna head upstairs?"

* * *

Kevin Davis and Martin Jackson made their way to the second floor, with the former listening to 'Nothin' Else' by Dustin Limberlake. The latter attempted to call out his name, yet clearly it did not work. Snorting in response, he knew he had to tap him on the shoulder again.

"Dude, you know you're supposed to have only one earphone in, right?"

With a sigh in defeat, he took the right earphone out of his ear. "Why do we even have this rule, anyway?"

"They say is basically a safety hazard, because if we have a fire drill and we can't hear an alarm, then... we can't hear it." Martin stayed silent before changing the subject. "So... You decided what you're gonna do for the dance?"

He sighed as if he knew all along that the dreaded question was going to be spoken at one point in time. "Either I'm not going because it's cancelled, or I'm simply not going.

The black bear smirked, already knowing the reason behind his decision. "Well, you know what they say: better safe than sorry. But if it's somehow not cancelled, I may consider going, but I don't wanna spend money on tickets and they end up cancelling the whole thing."

"Don't you get a refund?" Kevin's eyebrow was now raised.

"We do." He assured him. "But I just don't feel going through that process like I did back in the ninth grade. Let's see... Ryan and Steven are probably going if we have it... I don't know about Marion, though..."

Doing the math in his head for a bit, Kevin then leaned back against the wall with one foot out as he browsed through his phone. "That's three of us, and that's a majority. Possibly four if Marion is actually going... So, that leaves me in the dust. Cool."

"Hey, I said I don't know about Marion going." Martin repeated. "Maybe yes, maybe no. He already doesn't have a girlfriend and I don't think he even thought about the dance yet."

"Well, if you somehow find out that the dance is not gonna happen before an announcement is made, let me know immediately 'cause I don't wanna go through this due to obvious reasons." Kevin said with a sigh.

"...Dude, when are you gonna get over her?" Martin gave him an annoyed stare.

"I am, but this whole homecoming dance is like shoving it right back in my face..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that the chances of it happening are low, so I suggest that right now you should focus on something else and maybe ignore this as much as possible. At least that's what I recommend you do."

* * *

 **7th Period**

* * *

Freddy and Foxy were already working on their bell ringer in their Spanish II class. The former was already almost done, with the latter being close behind. However, at one point he heard his name being called out at the volume of a whisper. Immediately turning around, he and Fazbear noticed two guys and two girls that were on the other side of the classroom.

"Foxy, can you _please_ run for this year?" One of the females murmured.

Staring blankly, he slowly shook his head in response.

"Aw, c'mon. There's this other guy that is running who I _really, **really**_ don't like and I _really, **really**_ don't want him to win for this grade level." The brown fox put her hands together and shook her head. "He's been getting on my nerves for the longest time, so can you please do us a favor and run for Mr. Sophomore?"

"No."

Saying it bluntly, the group of four turned towards each other again and whispered some more. Seconds later, Freddy, who was now down with the first assignment with a period, had to snicker a little at Foxy's now irritable mood.

"I'm gonna change my name..."

"No, you're not." Freddy said.

"I might as well do it, Freddy." Foxy began finishing his work for the time being. "This is _really_... _ **really**_ starting to get on my nerves at this point. First people are asking if I was running to get a spot at the homecoming court out of curiosity. Now people are wanting me to run just to solve _their_ problems. I don't even know her for crying out loud."

"When will the winners be announced?"

"In like, two weeks?" Foxy estimated.

"Oh, wow. That means that you have to put up with this for up to fourteen more days. It's gonna be a nightmare for you, isn't it?"

"Oh, _yes_... I will be having the _time_ of my life..." The red animal rolled his eyes in complete frustration "This is what happens when many people know you. I'd rather be in _your_ position right now."

"Well, welcome to the new student club."

"You should be proud. Because as of right now, people want me to run to take care of their favors. What's next? They're gonna start begging on their knees?"

Freddy watched Foxy pause as his annoyed frown slowly formed into a small smirk, with his eyebrows scrunching a little.

"...What? You're thinking of something?"

"I sure am." He replied nodding slowly. "Wait until third period tomo-"

"Why are we talking!?"

"... ..."

Not only was it towards Freddy and Foxy, but it was towards the four group of people as well. With the brown bear and the red fox glancingat each other for a few seconds, they slowly turned towards Mrs. Vera and back.

"Is she _always_ like this?" Freddy breathed quietly.

"Yyyyep..."

* * *

 **Okay, so this is basically part 2 of 2 of the buildup. So Foxy apparently has an idea. Will he be responsible for what happens next? Something's gonna happen next chapter, and I know at this point you guys are dying to find out. Don't worry, next Tuesday will come in no time.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Anyone ever had bad breakups? (If you don't wanna answer this, that's fine.)**

 **2\. If you attended school in America, was the homecoming dance always cancelled, or not?**

 **Artists:**

 **Dustin Limberlake = Justin Timberlake**

 **I'll see you all next time! (Soon I'll elaborate on who Ryan is later.)**


	13. Chapter 13: School Marketing

Teenagers

Chapter 13 - School Marketing

 **Alright, so getting off the cliffhanger, the current situation is clearly going to progress even more with the main characters. And it's going to get to the point where Kevin Davis will finally meet up with the rest of the gang. What kind of encounter are they gonna have? I'd tell you right now, but obviously that's going to include major spoilers.** **So I guess predict for right now if you're that interested.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **September 26, 2016**

 **3rd Period**

* * *

Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy were once again in their third period class. It was near the end of the period, and currently the class was taking notes from a Power Point presentation. Because of that, it was no surprise that the room was darkened. This resulted in certain students using flashlights from their phones so that they could see. Clearly, Mrs. Langston allowed them to do so, as long as they were not caught playing on their mobile devices or sending secret text messages to one another. However, this rule itself was only in action while she was either teaching the class, or if they took a test or a quiz where they had to go by a Power Point presentation. Since it was near the end of the class period, the students fortunately did not had to undergo that long of a wait at that point.

In spite of that, Chica Candance was struggling slightly. She was not one of the fastest writers of the class, so at times, she needed to raise a hand to ask the teacher to slow down in order to give her a chance to catch up with the rest of the group. Yet, the note taking time was coming to a close as the Power Point was on its last slide. Thus, there was no reason for her to worry. Nevertheless, she chose to hurry up anyway, only because of the fact that she knew it was near the end, and she wanted to get it over with.

To her satisfaction, she had successfully written down the very last word of her notes for the day. She promptly drop her pencil down in massive relief. Some of the people around her, including Bonnie and Foxy of her group, snickered at what she was going through, only to have the chicken giggle herself

Not many people finished after her, so the teacher knew she did not need to wait that longer for the rest of her class to be done with the presentation of the history notes. With the middle aged woman flicking the lights back on and looking over at the digital clock, she concluded that there was some time left over, and it was not a surprise to anyone since for that room in particular, finishing early was not uncommon. As usual, she allowed the class to chat quietly among themselves.

For once, the core four of the class had no words to say at first. Realizing this, Foxy took one last quick glance at the other three anthropomorphic teenagers and decided that it was his best interest to be the one to start a conversation.

"Okay," He started with a slight sigh. "I have an announcement to make."

Almost immediately, the three pairs of eyes were locked onto him. Nothing but blinks, Foxy went on.

"After I find out who will be the candidates of our class for the homecoming court,..." He paused for a brief moment. "I'm considering on helping people to win..."

Freddy's eyes widened, Bonnie cocked his head to side, and Chica had a big smile on her face in excitement. The only female of the group clapped her hands quietly together rather nimbly.

"Ooh, great!" She clapped her hands rapidly in silence. "I was thinking that you were having second thoughts on whether you should run for Mr. Sophomore or not, but I guess this will have to do."

"That's why I might help people." Foxy answered with a nod. "I figured since everyone, including you will continue to be on my tail,would be the least I can do, since I'm not going to be a threat in the competition."

"I guess that's not so bad." Bonnie thought about it out loud. "So, after we find out who will run for whatever spot, do you have anyone you will root for in particular?"

"Well, when I say something like 'certain people', I don't mean by having favoritism towards certain people. I'm not trying to manipulate the votes. It's just that I don't know if I will like everyone that is running. So, I am going to play nice when we find out who will be the candidates."

"So basically, it depends on the relationships that you have on those 'certain people'." Freddy used two fingers on each hand to quote Foxy's words.

"Exactly. Whether I like the person or not, or how much I even know the person running for the position are both factors." Foxy explained.

"Interesting. So, have you already told some people about what you are planning on doing?"

"Nope." He denied with a slight shook. "Only people who know are us sitting right here. I'm not going planning on telling anybody until much later. If I tell them now, then I'm shooting myself in the foot."

"Cool. It'd be interesting on how it all plays out." Bonnie spoke.

"I just hope that this plan doesn't backfire on me, because people are already lucky that I just might do it because of me playing the nice card. They'd better hope that I don't regret this later down the line." Foxy stated, pulling his phone from his backpack. Freddy then decided to do the same, although unlike Foxy, he chose to pull out his earphones and placed on in his ear, since they were never allowed to have both in, which somewhat irritated him since he felt like his other ear 'was lonely'.

Chica giggled slightly at this watching Freddy played his music. Obviously, this caused deeply confounded reactions from Bonnie and Foxy.

The fox of the duo rolled his eyes at the sight. "Geez, time sure do move fast. You're flirting with him, now?"

"No, silly." Chica playfully punched his arm. She then glanced at Freddy again. "Hey Freddy, I have a question."

"Hmm?" Although the anthropomorphic bear's head never rose, his eyes did.

"Since you take chorus, would you consider yourself to be a good singer?"

This caused not only Bonnie and Foxy to stare, but a couple other students near the group as well.

"...Meh, I guess I'm alright... for the class at least." Freddy shrugged his shoulders, his eyes circling around a little. "I haven't really thought about it that much..."

"What do you mean you haven't thought about it that much?" Chica continued to ask. "You told us that you have took chorus since sixth grade!"

"I guess I was always focusing on simply singing the songs that we do, but I personally never thought of my singing abilities. Like, I know I probably don't have the voice as some A-List musicians do, but I think I'm pretty okay." The brown furred teenager elaborated. "Um... You don't expect me to sing right now, do you?"

"Oh, no, no, no pressure." Chica waved her hand quickly in front of him. "I don't even think we're allowed to just randomly sing in this classroom, anyway, unless we're trying to put on a talent show or something. Maybe I can somehow watch a video of you and your class singing at a school concert, anyway whenever you feel like it."

"We're in the same class as Freddy." A yellow, female fox stated as she pointed to a male lion. "He does really good in there."

Freddy rolled his eyes with a smirk as a couple of the people around him chuckled at the sight. "That's your opinion..."

"Well, at seems like you're underestimating yourself, Fred." Bonnie spoke. "Wouldn't you say?"

"You might think that, but even if I'm _somehow_ a good singer, I'm not gonna _brag_ about it. That would make me look very cocky in front of everyone, which of course I don't want." Freddy admitted. "But if you guys like my voice, I'll take that as a thanks anyway."

With that being said, his eyes were back on his phone again as he kept listening to tunes.

Speaking of which, Chica's curiosity once again got the best of her. "Hey, what are you listening to by the way?"

"Well, I've been playing certain songs from Ray V's latest album that recently came out several days ago." He responded, this time without looking up at all.

"Ooh, I like Usher." Foxy smiled in reaction. "Can you name some of them you like so I can voice my opinion on them?"

"How many?"

"A couple."

"Okay." Freddy said with a nod, not even taking two seconds to think for a moment. "How about 'Bump' and 'Hard II Love'?"

"Meh, I don't remember what the former sounds like since I only played that album once so far." Foxy had to admit. "But some of his earlier stuff was fun. His music was always interesting."

"Yeah, I might not have been that much of a fan of him beginning because I was simply ignoring him, but I'm having good vibes from his music so far."

"Glad to hear." Foxy Michaels nodded. "He's a really good artist. Oddly, some of his music a few years ago reminds me of Jay Sonrulo... I don't know. That was probably a dumb comparison."

"Oh yeah," Chica butted in. "I know Jay Sonrulo. His music videos are the best as they fit perfectly with the songs."

"I agree." Freddy nodded. "Maybe I do not listen to his music like that, but it seems that the two had similar personality at some point. Then again, Sonrulo is seem to be more about dance music. Ray V, too, but right now he's going down the R&B route again."

"I think Val likes a couple tracks of Jay Sonrulo as well. He was featured in one of my favorite artist's songs. Do you know Danni Devono?" Chica asked. "Please say yes, please say yes. Pleaseee?"

"Yeah, I've definitely heard of her before." Freddy recalled. "Not that into her, but I can see her appeal to the general public."

"It's fine, at least you know who she is. ...But back to your voice..." Chica changed the subject again. "Since you apparently get some sort of acclaim for it by a couple of your classmates, do you think you can send me a video of you and your class performing when you guys have your first concert.?

"I'll ponder about it." Freddy replied.

"Good enough."

* * *

 **Alright, aside from the random conversation that just occurred, Foxy finally revealed his plan. Basically, when it's time for the candidates to gather as many votes as possible, Foxy's basically going to promote the ones he figures that should have the best chance of winning. After all, manipulation and promotion are two different things. ;-)**

 **So now, here's the small list of celebrities that were introduced today...**

 **Jay Sonrulo = Jason Derulo**

 **Danni Devono = Demi Lovato**

 **I do apologies for all the fake names in such, but of course I can't have actual people in this story, nor even have them mentioned by the fictional characters. (It is super awkward when you think about it.)**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Is it true that Foxy can influence the voting just because of his popularity?**

 **2\. How did you all take notes back in high school? (Lecture? PP Presentation?)**

 **I'll see you all next week!**


	14. Chapter 14: Strategy

Teenagers

Chapter 14 - Strategy

 **Okay, this has officially been the latest time I uploaded a chapter for this. But good thing I posted it just before midnight.**

 **First of all, have you guys seen the last video from Tony's series, I really don't wanna spoil the ending here. But for those who wanna talk about it can PM me so I can share my thoughts about it.**

 **So anyway, my main concern with this so far is the amount of cringeworthiness it could have to some people. See, when I normally write Fanfiction, I don't wanna make my characters seem "too friendly" or childish. This is the biggest reason to why every time I'm about to post a chapter for this, I can't help but feel awkward (lol). But given the nature of the characters in Tony's series (not calling his characters childish), I have limited room to work with here, especially since this entire thing was inspired by him, anyway. (I even have another FNAF idea at the moment to where almost all the main characters have completely different personalities). With that being said, if you have concerns, please tell me. Otherwise, if it's somehow not bothering anyone, than I shall continue on from there.**

 **~KF**

* * *

It was nearing five in the evening, and Freddy Fazbear was laying sideways on his bed with his laptop right beside him. He seemed to be in the 'LiveMe' app at the moment. After exchanging phone numbers, following them on Twitter, and meeting them outside of school, one would assume that Freddy and the gang were now at a point to where they were going to start conversing with one anothe via LiveMe, which exactly was the case here.

With the amount of received information from his fellow comrades, it did not take long for him to find out who was online at the time. Currently, only Chica was available. Just within two seconds, he was successfully able to reach her in spite of his first attempt.

"There you are!" She stated out of excitement.

"Yeah, I got here as soon as I can." Freddy held a relaxed smirk. "Where are the others?"

"I have no idea what Val is doing, Foxy went to the bathroom, and Bonnie said he took a nap." She explained. "I'm pretty sure we don't have to wait much longer, though."

"Thanks for the info, 'cause we obviously have some business to take care of." He reminded her. " This is the best way we can discuss our plans because it would be awkward if we just use our cell phones for five-way calling."

"Definitely." She bobbed up and down with a sigh. "It would have been frustrating fast, and Foxy has always been the type to lose patience easily. This is probably why he um... _half_ gave in to everybody. Thank goodness this app exists. People are getting me exciting of what's to come withing the next couple of weeks."

"Well, in the mean time, I will be playing a game on my phone." Freddy wasted no time pulling out his other electronic device. "You might know this one."

"...'Geometry Rush'?"

"Correct. Youu get an A+ for getting it right on your first try." The brown anthropomorphic bear congratulated her. "...Unfortunately, though. It's not real and it's unofficial, so I guess you don't get anything."

"Oh, I feel _so_ smart right now, thanks teacher." Chica rolled her eyes and laughed jokingly.

"...Would you really think that I could be a good teacher, though?" Freddy raised an eyebrow, as he began playing the game.

"It depends on how good you are with kids."

"...Hmm..." Freddy thought about it for a moment. "Well, I would be of course hesitant about it, but ...I feel like if I can deal with my brother, I can deal with anybody around his age. So..."

She giggled at that part and she watched him play the game with his phone now turned horizontally. "I've yet to even see him."

"Well, if you're lucky, you could either see him now or later. Later, as in, at the game because we're both going... if he's interested, because I have yet to see him actually care about a sport."

"Ooh, that would be cool. I guess I would bring my sister then so we can all officially unite." Chica said. "And judging from what I'm hearing, I'm still gonna stand by my opinion saying that my sister is two times worse as your brother. So when we all go to the homecoming game, please do not look surprised if you see me embarrassed. She tends to do that."

Before another word could be spoken, they discovered that Bonnie, Foxy, and Val were all requesting to join their chat, also signaling them that they were apparently already in a chat by themselves. With Chica accepting them, three more screens appeared simultaneously, with everyone greeting each other afterwards.

"Okay, so obviously things worked out quite well for us, even though it lagged a little." Bonnie talked. "I don't know if this will be our first and last time talking to each other like this until we go back to school on Monday, so it's best that we enjoy this while we can."

"Aw, come on!"

His four friends being dumbfounded by the sudden outburst, Bonnie breathed a heavy sigh. "One sec..."

He turned around in the opposite direction. "Clyde, what happened?"

"I came in last place again!"

"...Well, try it again! I'm busy!"

"Go to another room!"

"You're in _my_ room playing the game, Clyde! You know, the room I'm in that I sleep at night? You're foolish to think you can actually kick me out of my own room. I'm sitting right here!"

By the time he turned back around, he was met with a few smirks and snickers from his friends.

"Someone isn't happy..." Foxy stated;

"No, he isn't. See, our parents are both out at the moment, so it's me and Clyde by ourselves for now, and he's gonna have the audacity to act like he can just kick me out of my own room, which by the way he himself rudely came in minutes before I logged on here."

"My parents aren't here, either." Freddy responded. "But Fredrick is asleep for now, and anyone that knows me for so long would have the common knowledge that now is the worst time to wake him up, unless I want to have the time to deal with him for the next couple hours. So, let's make this quick since we are also communicating like this for business reasons. Foxy, since this whole thing is you're idea, so you can start it off."

"Sure thing." He nodded and clear his throat.

"That's right, Foxy. Keep pretending to sound professional."

"Leave me alone." He said quickly. "Okay team, we are all here right now due to the upcoming candidates for the Lakewood High School homecoming court for this school year. We are specifically focusing on ourselves, which are the sophomores. But if I want to get details, the main reason on why we are doing this is because the other day, I was considering on helping people if they are up for it since I am not running. ...And if someone walks up to me and ask me again, I swear I'm gonna go off."

"Right." Freddy smirked. "This leads to what exactly we're gonna do about it. Foxy will help other students with all the promotion and to get as much exposure as possible, but since it's his decision, they'd better hope that they're on good terms with him, or else it's already game over. Right, Foxy?"

"That sums up everything, yep." He suddenly covered his face with both hands. "Ugh... All this in mind I feel like I'm promoting someone's album or something at a record label..."

"So first of all, we gotta ask if you're actually doing it." Bonnie had no desire to go off topic.

"Bonnie, if I wasn't gonna do it, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Foxy replied. "Why would we come up with this whole thing right now?"

"Oh, well, there you go guys it. Just wanted to make sure." Bonnie confirmed. "Now we have to come up with a plan, because Foxy is only one person and one person can't do everything."

"But what if they already have friends that can help them if they get nominated?" Val questioned.

"Good question." Bonnie responded. "That might be the case, but no matter how much Foxy spreads the word, he's still gonna get asked. Not every single sophomore in the school is aware that he's not running, even though it's high school, and word can spread like wildfire. But some people could just think of it as a rumor, so as soon as the nominees for Mr. and Ms. Sophomore get announced, that's when they'll all find out that he didn't want to run this year.. When Foxy decides to help whoever, they're gonna run to him most of the time for advice just because of him running last year."

"But Foxy didn't even win himself when he was a freshman." Val brought up. "That other guy did... Does he even go to this school anymore?"

"He doesn't. Jenkins moved before we all went on summer break. And there was a lot of competition last year because us former freshmen had many dreams when we first started high school." Foxy elaborated. "I might not have won, but to this day, people think that I will always be a huge threat in these competitions. So no matter what, they'll always come to me for 'professional help'. I don't mean to brag, but they know that I know that I'm pretty well known in school. People will do anything they can to win something these days."

"Hmm... Those are very good points." Val said nodding with a finger beneath her chin. "So, where do we come in?"

"I was getting to that. Please be patient and wait." Foxy promptly stated with a brief glare. "You guys come in to help me out, of course. Yet, I don't know if they're gonna consider advice from any of you four to some degree, so you guys can only do so much."

"And since I'm a newbie at Lakewood, I'm pretty sure that I'd be one of the last people they could turn to." Freddy said with a slight chortle. "Everyone would be like: 'Who is he of all people telling how I can promote myself and reach out to all these people to help me win this?'"

"They can learn you all through me, but even if that doesn't work, what we could do is to post flyers around the school like students typically do when they're candidates. Whoever is running, I can help type stuff up that will make the flyers and I guess I'll leave it to you guys for the designing. All we gotta do is to print them out at the school's library."

"Um, I have a question." Bonnie suddenly lift a finger raised an eyebrow. "Um, since people are aware that could do things like flyers and posters, exactly how much more help would you give to these people if they kinda already have the idea?"

"They call it creativity for a reason, Bonnie. Look it up." Foxy answered. "It's not just the whole concept of posting flyers and posters around the school, it's the amount of effort and creativity you put into them. They're gonna come to me for help just because of many people knowing me. There's a fallacy name for this, people. And I hate to admit it, but I don't know if I'm the most creative person, which is why five heads are better than one."

"Ah, got ya." Bonnie smiled nodding and pointing at the screen.

"Oh, I have a question, too." Chica finally spoke raising her hand. "How are we gonna manage our time doing this? Since we are gonna be in school doing this mostly, we only have a certain amount of time to work on this whole thing because we have different schedules, let alone the fact that we already have classes."

"I guess we can just send the stuff to each other via e-mail." Bonnie answered. "We already have each others numbers, we follow each other on social media, and now we're doing this, so why not? Besides, everyone has an email account under the school's server."

"That'd be good."

"It sure would." Foxy also had no problem with it. "Even when we are not at school, we can literally send anything to anybody at any time of the day so we can now how much progress we have made. We can even send group messages. Now,... where was I?"

"You were talking about-"

"Oh yes, the flyers." The red fox interrupted Bonnie much to his annoyance. "So after we print them out, all I gotta do is simply give it to them and they can go from there. Now, for the posters. Now I'm gonna say right now that I'm leave the supplies up to them since _they_ are gonna be the candidates and not me. They got to _do_ something 'cause they are gonna be the one that are gonna be responsible. I will _not_ be the one that ends up doing all the work like it's a school project."

"Okay, so us five are only gonna focus on the flyers, right?"

"Right." Foxy replied to Mangle. "Except that for me, once they get the supplies, I can suggest some ideas of how to do them, but in return for the advice that I would give them, it would be up to the candidates themselves to do the work."

"That seems to be a good idea. Can I say something, though?" spoke Freddy. "Assuming that we are the only ones that even know about this, how are you gonna tell the ones that you really wanna help out? I mean, if I were you I wouldn't say everything out in the open. People are gonna hear you, and then you will be bombarded with everyone wanting you to help either themselves, or a certain person."

"These are really good questions, guys." Foxy had to admit. "Freddy has a point. Looks like I have to talk to the nominees personally. It's up to them on who should they tell, though, just as long as they don't tell the _wrong_ people if you know what I mean."

"The other competition?"

"The other competition." Foxy repeated. "We don't know who likes who, who despises who, or who simply does not want the other person to win for our grade. So all I gotta do is suggest that they don't tell anyone else who is running, or close friends to the people that are running. Also, I have to let them know that I am working with you four, but I don't want to give too much information. How about I tell them: 'Hey dude, I'm also working with some friends too on this to make sure that we have extra help?'"

"That's fine, even though you just said it was fine if they knew up a few minutes ago." Bonnie pointed out. "I don't wanna be a target and get asked a million questions of me working with you."

"Okay, then. And what I said now is a better idea." He sassed Bonnie once more. "Anybody else have questions?"

When no one said anything, Foxy decided that the discussion was over. "Alright, guess that's it, then. Looks like I will see you all on Monday."

* * *

 **Dang. Foxy definitely turned up his level of sassiness.**

 **Unfortunately, I have no questions this time. So, all I could do to end this short ending author's note is to... wait for the next week's chapter. (Omg cheesiest thing ever, but see ya!)**


	15. Chapter 15: Charm and Admiration

Teenagers

Chapter 15 - Charm and Admiration

 **Okay, so now we jump to October 10th here, and my birthday happened to be on October 7th, which means that I would have been nineteen around this time... That is if this fic was real life. (Oh how amazing it would be if all our fanfictions were real life. Then again, it'd be complicated. Idk.)**

 **Anyways, new chapter here! (Not that much dialogue in the first part, but now that I look at it, I feel like my writing improved a little. Which is good, but as usual, I still wanna know what you guys think. My main thing that I wanna keep checking up on is my writing, so tell me what you guys think as usual. ;-) )**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **October 10, 2017**

* * *

It was the Monday after the announcement of the candidates for the Lakewood High School homecoming court for the year. People were already scrambling to get their word across to fellow students to get as many votes from them as possible, as expected of course. There was one slight relief, though. In spite of it being the week that students have to promote themselves in order to win for their grade level, the actual was announced to take place on Wednesday and Thursday at any student's lunch shift by the cafeteria. The winners will be part of the usual afternoon announcements by the time just before the day would be over for the students.

Until then, a lot of students were focusing on how they were going to win for their class for this year, especially for homecoming king and queen. But of course, Foxy is only focusing on the sophomores. He already hoped that no one would approach him to question his opinion on others on different grade levels. Fortunately for him, he knew almost every single candidate that was announced for the tenth graders. As a result, he had a variety of options to work with.

There were only three sophomores that he certainly had no intentions on moving forward with: Jason Tucker, Jimmy Evans, and Louis Phillips. Conveniently, all three of them happened to be of the same gender. He, as well as a few other people, were never fond of Jimmy. He used to like Jason until he ended up rubbing him the wrong way. As for Louis in particular, it was Foxy's first time that he even saw his name pop up. Not only he figured that it was not the best move to work with someone that was basically a stranger, but he was also informed by quite a few of his classmates that he did not have the best reputation, claiming that he was 'stuck-up', which just so happened to be the character trait that Foxy needed to stay away from. Doing the simple math, that left seven different people for him and his friends should consider. Sure seven could be a big number, but they all thought that it would be worth it in the end.

Currently, it was two minutes past eight when the anthropomorphic fox stared at the clock above in the first hallway he entered. Most of the students happened to be either in the cafeteria, or the main hallway, which he wasn't currently in. As he were to look for any of the seven individuals, he also had to text his friends at the same time if he didn't get the chance to meet them before the first bell rung for the day.

Taking a deep breath, he commenced his mission. Looking around when he finally entered the main hallway, there were already posters around the place. However, he didn't see anything by anyone that represented his class. Despite that, it was actually a good sign for him, since it only meant a greater chance of him working with whoever.

The main hallway was becoming more loud and crowded by the second, so he had to think fast. Without looking too suspicious, he started to walk more slowly in comparison to what he did at the bus ramp. For the next sixty seconds, he didn't have much luck, which was actually not surprising. Yet, looking around once more, he finally spotted his first target.

Polar bear Devon Matthews was a pretty popular kid for his grade level. He was well liked by many and he has a friendly personality overall, and Foxy couldn't agree more. In fact, he happened to be in one of his classes from last year. It was good for the both of them because that was already and advantage, and it would increase their chances of working together.

He seemed to be into his phone at the moment talking to no one, which was Foxy's perfect opportunity to strike. Walking quickly towards him, he tapped him on the shoulder, slightly startling him as a result. "...Oh, hey."

* * *

 _"Look, I'm trying to find her, okay? I managed to get Devon on board. ...By the way, it was pretty easy. ...Why? ...He's a laid back guy or something, I dunno. Let me hang up and I'll talk to you later, Chica. I gotta use my social charm here to win her over."_

Fortunately for him, he already knew where well known classmate, Gabriella Martinez would be during this time. What worked to Foxy's benefit that the seconds floor was not nearly as crowded and chaotic, especially given the fact that classes were not being started at the time, making it a much easier time to locate his next target, which he did end up discovering after about a minute passed.

"Hey, Foxy!" She was an anthropomorphic girl that waved excitedly.

Both animals grinned upon meeting each other, with the taller one taking note of her body language and expression. "Someone is obviously full of excitement for potentially being Ms. Sophomore today."

"No doubt. I'm jumping out of my skin, so please bear with me here until the results come later." Gabriella replied with a laugh. "The good news is that I was finally picked, but the bad news is that judging how everybody is doing so far, competition will most likely be really tough this year."

"Tell me about it." Foxy nodded. "But now I'm wondering if it's really best to be in your shoes. I feel like an A-List celebrity being harassed by obsessive fans wanting to know everything about me and bombard me with a million questions."

She giggled in response. "Sucks to be you. I guess there's just afraid that if you were running, you'd have a bigger chance of winning this year. Come to think of it, if you were a candidate for Mr. Sophomore, I'd definitely vote for you, instead of that jerk, Jimmy."

"The smart ones wouldn't vote for Jimmy, that's for sure." Foxy chuckled. "I don't know how he got to be a candidate, but if I ever catch him doing stupid stuff, then karma will bite him in the butt. You know how much I don't like him; he's the type that is too full of himself and seems to be here for kicks and nothing else. Last year I got into an argument with him four times and two of them happened to be in class."

"But I thought you two had no classes together last year." She blinked.

"We didn't." He shook confirming what she had in mind. "He only came because he left his phone in the room twice because I was in my teacher's next period. Jimmy chose to be a fool, so I called him out in front of everyone. Didn't care what anyone thought or said."

"I guess that help fuel your popularity here." She giggled.

"Ugh, do not say the word 'popular' again until this is over." He placed a hand over his head. "I've heard it so many times it's really getting annoying."

"Sorry, but yes, he represents the type of people I don't wanna be around with here. Like, whenever he talks to me, I'd always walk away the moment he stops for one second." Gabriella told him. "Then he'd be like all confused and everything, but I couldn't care less. I don't have the energy to lecture him."

"I don't blame you, but when it comes to me, the more I try to hold something in, it gets to a point where I get too annoyed and just let out." Foxy elaborated. "So, how are things with you so far?"

"Well, like most of the candidates, we already worked on the posters over the weekend." The female leopard explained. "So, that's straight. However, everyone is apparently printing and typing stuff up now that we are back in school. But the thing is, I would have already done that, but I was super busy over the weekend that I only had time to get the posters done, and now my printer is messed up. _Yay_."

"Your printer's messed up?" Foxy immediately raised an eyebrow. "Now, _that_ is what I call 'perfect timing'."

"I know right? Now I have to do it all this week. Lucky for me, I have two pairs of extra hands. However, both of them have different agendas at the moment, so they can only do so much."

"I see. And just so you know, I also said 'perfect timing' so that I can say that I'm able to help with stuff if you need it."

"Really?" She widened her eyes.

After answering back, a quick hug was made around his neck.

"I'll tell you everything about what I had planned right now. What's your number?"

As Foxy pulled out his phone, a big grin would not let up from his face. On the outside, it seemed that he was simply happy that he and Gabriella had now basically become business partners. Yet on the inside, he was grinning of how everything was falling into place the way he desired to.

By the time they were done with the contact exchange, he waved her off before moving along. "Okay, I know I was supposed to just have her in mind, but I know that she's a genuine person. Now I have to tell the others about what happened."

* * *

 **As you can see, there was no way that I was gonna have Foxy talk to seven people. That would make this chapter super boring and repetitive for me to type, and to have you guys to read. So I chose to have Gabriella as the main highlight.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Do you think Foxy's strategy is a way of cheating, or is he simply trying to do people a favor? Take your pick.**

 **2\. Even if you find it to be the latter, if another person did the same thing in a much more villainous way (such as using others for their own personal gain), would the results be different? (Hint: Remember Foxy and Gabriella's conversation and the first scene of this chapter.)**

 **I encourage everyone to review as usual. ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16: School Election Part 1

Teenagers

Chapter 16 - School Election Part 1

 **Odd. So I posted this fic as well as another on the exact same week, and my other fic is always posted the day after this one. In spite of that, it has twice as many words as this. Both will have sixteen chapters after Wednesday, and one will be over 60k while this one is not even at 40k. Eh, oh well. This fic will hit 50k later.**

 **Anyways, since today is officially the day that students are gonna vote, we will then soon find out what the results will be as well as how effective the gang's strategy will be. As always, reviews are appreciated.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **October 12, 2016**

* * *

The wait was over. It was finally the day where the students of Lakewood High School would vote. Given the obvious hype for us, it was to no one's surprise that certain day seemed to be approaching at the speed of molasses.

The voting itself would take place as early as the first lunch shift, which started at 11:44. Because of this, candidates had one last chance to persuade their peers of why they should vote for them.

As many students were scrambling, an announcement suddenly came on.

 **"Attention. The Lakewood High School homecoming dance has been cancelled due to low ticket sales. Refunds will be available."**

"Hmm." Martin glanced at Kevin who was leaning against the wall. "Congratulations, you sir just got your big break. How does it feel to luck out of this?"

"Feels pretty sweet. Now I don't have to be on the radar on Friday night." Kevin had his arms folded glancing around the cafeteria. "If someone still actually has the nerve to approach with that kinda stuff, I'm straight up telling them that it's none of their business. The truth hurts. And about the one who actually wanted to go to the dance, I betchca half the people didn't even buy tickets."

"You can't tell who bought tickets or not..."

Kevin shook his head. "That's not what I'm saying. The point is whether they bought them or not, it's beneficial for me but I really don't wanna be in the spotlight right now. So, because the dance is cancelled."

He then received a tap on the shoulder by a female, anthropomorphic goose. "Vote for me for Mrs. Junior!"

The next thing he and one of his best friends, they both then received chocolate chip cookies from her as she promptly walked off, most likely giving cookies to other students.

"...Well, that was nice of her." Martin grinned at Kevin.

"Sure, but it was stupid." Kevin rolled his eyes. "You don't bribe people to vote for you, and why would she gives those to us knowing that people are about to have breakfast here at the moment?"

"...They can save them for later? And besides, you know not everyone eats breakfast here, anyway."

"...Okay, I'll admit that it does make some kind of sense." Kevin had to agree. "So... since I don't have to worry about the dance, I guess we should focus more on the game. You're coming, right?"

"Oh no, I will not come because I don't feel like it... _Yes_ I'm coming to the game." Martin glared a little before chortling a little. "The whole crew is. We're gonna have a good time on Saturday."

He grinned in agreement. "By the way, do you know what time it'll be?"

"Six o'clock sharp."

"Good. Maybe it could be a personal celebration for me knowing that what could have happened is no longer happening anymore." The dark green rabbit nodded. "One of my teachers told me that this will also be the first year it will be outside. It's typically a little big colder, and no one ever planned on doing it outside, anyway. It's gonna be a moment."

"It's outside?" Martin raised an eyebrow as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "I'm so down with that. Now I gotta text that to everyone. We're gonna have a ball, man."

* * *

 **3rd Period**

* * *

"...Oh come on, talk to me."

A somewhat humorous looking Freddy cocked his head to the side as he saw Chica with her elbow on her desk and part of her face being held by the palm of her hand. She clearly look annoyed, with her other classmates inferring that it was her moody reaction to the announcement that was made earlier in the morning.

"You know what's up, Freddy." She said as she sighed. "Bonnie and Foxy were right. I should have known it was gonna get cancelled. I had to get a refund earlier today during homeroom time..."

"Aw, don't worry." The brown bear kept his smile. "You can go to prom next year if some senior asks you out."

"Freddy, I'm not thinking about prom." Chica told with a shake of her head. "The prom is not the homecoming dance. Nobody wants to go for some reason. Is it the game? Is it the homecoming court? I mean, it just doesn't make any sense to me..."

"It actually doesn't, now that I think about it." Freddy agreed. "I mean, if anything, people would be more interested in the dance than the homecoming game, because the game could be perceived as no better than any other game for this entire school year. The only difference would be the fact that the homecoming court would be there. Sure, the whole thing would take place outside, but I'm sure this isn't the first time this school's had a game outside and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"Well, I guess you're part of the blame, Freddy."

"What?" He suddenly raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes." She nodded with certainty. "You never ordered a ticket. Bonnie and Foxy didn't order tickets. I'm sure Val didn't order a ticket. All four of you are part of the blame because those could have been four more tickets that could have increases the chances of the dance not being cancelled so that it could actually happen at this school for once."

Just then, Bonnie and Foxy walked in, with Donald following a couple seconds later. He happened to be a red, anthropomorphic lizard.

"I think it's kinda funny how all the boys are into 24k Magic and the girls are kinda wishy-washy about it." Foxy conversed with the two. "Chica over here never paid attention to it and she even said that she still doesn't know about it. Still haven't made up your mind yet?"

He was speaking out loud, so he expected some sort of reaction from her, yet she remained in her current seating position and said nothing initially.

Foxy blinked. "...Um, Chica?"

"She does not look happy."

"No, I'm not happy because..." Chica finally turned around to see the boys walk in and suddenly perked up. "Oh, hey Donald! Did you order a ticket to the homecoming dance?"

"...No?" He cocked his head to the side with his hands on his hips. "Never cared for it. Besides, isn't that thing cancelled?"

"Aw man, how can you guys do this to me?" Chica buried her face in both of her hands.

Donald look at Freddy as a sign of him wanting to know what her deal was.

"She's mad at us because we didn't order tickets for the dance and she said that we're part of the blame." He informed. "Basically everyone that didn't order one is responsible."

" _Really?_ " Bonnie sat in his desk and glared at Chica. "Well, what difference will the four people around you make? I know that every vote counts but it's not like we were the votes that would be enough for them to considering on doing it. Why? Because we wouldn't have had that much impact!"

"But you four could have at least spread awareness to everyone!" Chica revealed her face again. "I was upstairs and had to come all the way down just to get a refund. This is not the first time it happened, too."

"Everyone was already aware of it. They simply didn't wanna go apparently." Foxy noted shrugging. "I can not find that many people that actually care. So..."

Chica only sighed. "Well, at least there is obviously something else I should look forward to in the meantime. I'm not that big of a fan of school games, but they're always fun to go to because I always end up having a good time, anyway. Being around friends make things totally worth it."

"I actually thought you were actually gonna talk about the votes but that works too, I guess. And speaking of the votes..." Foxy placed a hand on Donald's shoulder. "So, you're nervously excited today?"

"Exactly what I feel right now. After all the hard work we have put in, I still have this feeling of uncertainty." Donald was completely unaware that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were giving each other looks. "I don't know if you will actually vote for me. I don't even know if you will even vote at all, but I could still thank for being a help for me for this whole week."

"Eh, it's nothing." Foxy sighed. "I'm not running for Mr. Sophomore so I guess this is the consequence, but a good one at that. Part of me wanted to have a little fun, so then I came up with this idea."

"And I'm glad you did." Donald grinned. "One minute of thinking of how you possibly did all this so fast, but then a second later, I would think that people are working with you. I'm still trying to figure out who did it, but tell them I said thanks and I truly appreciate it."

"... ... ..." No words came from anyone at that moment as Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica kept staring at each other will all sorts of reactions.

"..." Bonnie chose to break the silence. "W-Well, ...like Foxy said. I'm sure that they all wanted to have a little fun as well. Students are scrambling to get their point across of who others should vote for today, so we could already tell that the competition was gonna get tough. They just probably wanna participate by having an influence... secretly."

Donald sighed. "All I know is that obviously Devon is my biggest competition. If I actually have a chance at winning, it's either gonna be me or him. We know each other, so when one of us win, we'll both end up shaking hands in the end. We're both huge threats, but unfortunately, we just happened to be in the same grade level. So whatever happens, happens I guess."

"At least it probably won't be that dude, Jimmy, of all people." Bonnie said. "I finally had my first conversation with him in the hallway. My curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to know his thoughts about being a candidate. He seems egotistical."

"I've never even seen him in person _once_. But I guess I should not have any regrets if people are right about him."

"You _shouldn't_." Foxy said changing his tone of voice for a brief moment. "That dudes is annoying as all heck. So, I hope you or Devon kick his butt in the end. I just wanna see him embarrassed if I could."

"Hey, if you want, I can ask around and tell you his reaction when he doesn't win." Donald laughed a little. "Hopefully it'll make your day."

"Oh, it _definitely_ will."

The bell suddenly rang and Donald moved along and approached his desk further in the classroom and Foxy finally sat down in his seat. He took a moment to look at the three other anthropomorphic animals around him. "...Well?"

"Obviously it's either him or Devon at this point." Freddy noted. "I might end up either choosing randomly, or who do I feel that seems confident the most. I literally don't know anyone outside my grade so I know I'm gonna vote randomly for the freshmen, juniors, and seniors."

"Haha!" Foxy laughed. "I guess maybe we can tell each other who we voted for when the winners are announced. It's better that way and we all can discuss it afterwards."

* * *

 **Alright, this is actually being split up into two parts. I'd rather not have a chapter that long for this story anyway, or at least not this early. Then again, would you guys mind either way? Share your thoughts.**

 **So to sum up this chapter, the day has finally come for everyone, people are gonna vote, you know where I'm getting at. Let's just jump straight to the question. (Yes only one for now. But more will come next chapter.)**

 **One more thing: if you have heard of the "24k Magic" song, you know that it's by Bruno Mars. And because of me knowing how awkward it would be to mention his real life self in this fic, his name will be Bruno Pluto. (Yeah. Thought about it in less than a second. Please don't kill me. May not be the best name, but I find it funny in a way.)**

 **Question:**

 **1\. Was it chaotic whenever the voting day came for you all in high school? I know it was hype when I was in high school and people would not stop talking about it until it is revealed who won.**

 **I encourage everyone to review and you will see the second part to this next week!**


	17. Chapter 17: School Election Part 2

Teenagers

Chapter 17 - School Election Part 2

 **And here we have the second part to this. Kinda funny that I'm posting this on Christmas. But unfortunately, I do not have a FNAF Christmas special one shot in mind. Maybe next year. ;-)**

 **But hey, a new chapter is a new chapter, so here ya go!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **October 12, 2016**

* * *

Only a few feet away from the cafeteria stood three long brown tables standing side by side. Exactly six adults were sitting down in the chairs behind them, with even more teachers and other staff surrounding the area.

Placed on the tables were six opened laptops that were facing the opposite direction of the anthropomorphic animals. Judging by the screens, an app was already selected and each laptop was showing some sort log in screen with a plain, white background. However, some of the screens suddenly changed from said current screen, to one that showcased some directions to anyone that was currently occupying the laptops at the time.

Finally, directly in front of the laptops were excited and anxious students that were crowding around everything. As a result, the teachers and staff had to attempt to calm the crowd, doing the usual every year by ordering all the students to get in a single file line directly behind each laptop. Of course, that seemed an almost impossible task to accomplish, much to everyone's misfortune.

Giving the whole situation some thought, one could tell that it was happening at long last. The voting session of the homecoming court had officially commenced. After all the discussion and hype that took place for the past two weeks, it was at long last the moment of truth for the students where they vote for the candidates. With only a matter of time, everyone would find out who was going to be Mr. and Ms. Freshman, Mr. and Ms. Sophomore, Mr. and Ms. Junior, and the homecoming king and queen.

Tthe first lunch shift already came and went; that only meant that it was the second lunch shift at the moment. Around the students that were in line to vote where a few candidates and some of their supporters holding up posters and passing around flyers, as well as other things to convince people to vote for a certain person. Of course in the cafeteria it was never quiet, so some of the supporters were literally yelling to get their point across to the massive amount of students, knowing that there was around chaos happening around the voting area. They managed to earn their attention when some of the people waiting in line or sitting down at the tables eating chose to look at all the chaos that was going on at the time.

Two of those people happened to be Chica Candice and Valery Ramos who were in one of the lunch lines staring. They were giggling at the large amounts of the students right outside the cafeteria doing a variety of different things.

"And... _this_ is why I plan to vote _after_ lunch." Chica said as she continued watching.

Val on the other hand had her eyes alternating between the students and the line that was constantly moving. "...Chica, move up, or you're gonna hold up the line. ...But yeah, I'm voting afterwards at this point. ...Have you made up your mind on who are you gonna vote for?"

"...Uh, no." She had to admit. "I'm probably gonna do that at last minute. ...Oh no, there goes Foxy."

Foxy had not only managed to get the attention of the two girls in the lunch line, but he gradually earned the attention from quite a few of the other students from the lunchroom. Since he was rather well-known in the school as he stated previously, he was not surprised one bit. He was initially thinking of glaring at some of his fellow students, but he ended up only rolling his eyes after thinking twice. It was hard to deal with the whole thing, especially when he began to hear whispers from behind. Even white polar bear, Devon Matthews, began whispering the moment he unknowingly walked right past him. Getting closer to the one of the six lines, he smiled folding his arms. In the end, he began to feel that there was a positive side after all the hard work he and his friends put in.

Once he was finally in next to the extreme right line from the point of view of the students, other students that happened to be standing near finally noticed the fox to stare at him for quite a few moments. A few even began to predict his votes for his class, even Val and Chica themselves.

"He is _so_ voting for Devon..." Val stated. "There is no reason on why wouldn't he vote for him."

"What about _Ms._ Sophomore?" Chica wondered.

" _That's_ the one thing that I'm not sure about." She admitted. "I haven't seen Foxy had any conversations with Sally or Gabriella in person, so I have no idea. Guess we gotta find out the hard way: wait until Thursday in seventh period..."

"But it's gonna take for- _ever_ to get to that point, let alone getting through today by itself."

"I know." Mangle said as they moved even further up the line. "In the end, it will be all worth it. Votes will be read Thursday and the homecoming court will report here Friday so the teachers will go over the routine with them for the game."

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, it was then the third lunch shift. Kevin and Steven were both in the cafeteria at that time coming from their history class. Both of course were sitting at the same table, yet they were not the only ones. In fact, they were surrounded by eight other people with Kevin and Steven on opposite sides. It definitely looked crowded to some, and a few of the students pondered on why they could not have used common sense and simply share one of the larger, rectangular tables instead of a round one so to avoid themselves squeezing in. Although, quite a few groups happened to do it whether they ever thought about it or not. So at the end of the day, it was a simple shrug off.

The circular table they were occupying happened to be very deep in the cafeteria. There was the occasional couple of people who would look all the way over to see their fellow students hyping up the candidates and people in the lines waiting for their turn to vote.

"You guys have already voted, right?" A male canine asked the other eight people at the table.

Some nodded and some responded with a simple 'yes'.

"Me and CJ are gonna vote after lunch." A purple colored wolf answered, subsequently grabbing his milk. "So, what grade do you guys think is doing the most?"

"Well, there are the seniors for obvious." A pink cat started to explain. "But it seems that the sophomores are really going at it this year. I didn't expect it to be _them_ of all grades, but this is impressive."

"There was some hype when I was a sophomore last year, but last year's sophomores have nothing compared to this year's sophomores." Kevin added, finally looking over for the first time he sat down. "They have even beaten us this year, and that's saying a lot."

"I bet if Ryan was a sophomore from this year, he would only cause even more hype." Steven brought up. "Girls would be crazy over him, guys would be jealous _of_ him. Simple. That's how it is these days"

"That dude is _so_ winning this one." The cat predicted. "He was the runner-up from last year, and his likability by many people plays a big factor. So nice. Imagine the amount of girls that wanna go with him to the homecoming dance."

"Oh, speaking of which..." A falcon set his slice of pizza down for a moment. "Kevin, I heard that you wanted to jump out of your skin when you found out that the dance has been cancelled."

"Don't even get me started..." The anthropomorphic character rolled his eyes. "If I get caught dancing with another female, I would be the center of attention by people thinking that we are automatically a couple. If I _don't_ go, I would _still_ be the center of attention by people thinking that I'm lonely and in need of a new chick to save my life..."

"Now, imagine you running for Mr. Junior and you _had_ to go to the homecoming dance if it never got cancelled." The purple colored wolf wondered. "That would have definitely sucked for you. They would literally assume you, and whoever will be Ms. Junior a couple. I wouldn't even be surprised if you two don't feel comfortable with each other if you were to be aware of rumors."

"Yeah..." Kevin agreed with a sigh. "Whether I were to run or not, I knew that the dance cancellation was the only choice I had. Thank goodness is all I gotta say. Now I won't be asked a million questions."

"Let's talk about the game." A male dalmatian suddenly changed the subject. "We gotta really make sure our team wins when they play. Martin's obviously not playing, so without him, the team only has to work harder."

"Don't worry." Steven smirked. "Martin was very vocal about his decision to tryout for basketball this year, so his team already knew from the beginning of the school year. They should have already known that they needed to stay on top of their game."

"Hopefully they were smart enough to figure that out." A light green crocodile stated, swallowing his last bite of pizza and pointing a finger. "Because if we lose, then it's on."

"We wouldn't have to worry if they try their hardest out there." The dalmatian spoke again. "But if they do try their hardest and still lose, Martin would be ticked off."

"Meh, if we lose, he'll shrug it off eventually. But I myself wouldn't be in the mood if I see them playing out there acting like they need Martin all the time. He's one of the team's best players."

"That's the thing, though." Kevin brought up. "Martin is not the only great player up there. If they can realize that, then there shouldn't be a problem. I'll be sitting at the top row, by the way."

"Count me in." Steven raised his hand. "Besides the game, it's a good time and just chill out. Everybody else would be there, so obviously I'm going too. It's always fun to watch the homecoming court get lost in what they're supposed to do at times, especially for first timers."

"Yeah, I bet Marion is coming, too. We'll sit back, relax, watch Ryan walk across the field with whoever will be Ms. Junior and blush as he holds her hand."

The whole table laughed out loud at that statement.

* * *

 **Hmm... I think I went off topic a little too much here.**

 **But anyway, like I said, it is Christmas, so Merry Christmas to all that celebrates it! If you have Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (got it today), I wouldn't mind if we exchange friend codes! PM me if you're interested!**

 **I would have questions here, but since this is a second part to things, I'd rather not repeat it or ask something similar. So to end this off as usual, reviews are appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18: Encounter

Teenagers

Chapter 18 - Encounter

 **Yes, I know that this chapter is late. But on the bright side, at least it's safe to say this is obviously the longest chapter so far,so I'm starting this story off this year with a bang, lol. So hopefully it is worth the wait in the end for you all. I think at this point that starting from this chapter, things will begin to head in a new direction. (...But then at the same time, by that logic, there will be a lot of different directions this is gonna take... Oh man, I still have a lot to cover...)**

 **Now sit back, relax, and I give you the first chapter of "Teenagers" in 2019.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **October 14, 2016**

* * *

The evening of the homecoming game finally arrived for the students at Lakewood High School. Not only was it the biggest game of the year, but it was also the official ending to homecoming week, given the homecoming dance being cancelled, still much to a certain someone's dismay. Nonetheless, all of the main characters were planning on meeting up and simply having a good time with their fellow students in the school.

All members of the homecoming court were officially announced on Thursday during the students' seventh period as predicted, and every winner of every category had a variety of different reactions. Some were pleased, some were over excited, some were neutral, and some were pretty ticked off for some reason. If one somehow missed the reading of the winners, one could tell that judging by this information by itself, it was definitely something to discuss with his or her peers.

Since the homecoming game was outside, everyone of course had to get through the school in order to make it outdoors. There were many guests purchasing tickets to the game as adults happily greeted the staff in the school. They happened to be the ones that did not have to undergo the struggle of attempting to find a parking space in the parking lot. Kevin Davis was currently glancing at the doors as he began to notice more people coming in, as if he was waiting for someone.

Martin Jackson suddenly walked up from behind after using exiting the restroom. "So, you ready to have fun tonight?"

"After still feeling ecstatic about the dance being cancelled for this year, you ought to be one hundred percent sure I am." Kevin answered Martin with a large grin across his face.

"Dude, when will you stop bringing it up? It's getting annoying."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait. This is the absolute _wrong_ time to do so." Davis shook his head. "So, I'm gonna do it whether you like it or not."

Martin sighed in defeat. "Fair enough. I guess it's justified..."

"Is everyone here yet?"

"Marion just showed up a couple minutes ago, of course Ryan is here, and Steven texted me saying that he and his family are caught in traffic on the way here." He reported. "That means that they're gonna take forever to get _in_ the parking lot, but they're gonna be taking an eternity to park legally here."

Kevin chuckled at that. "Poor Steven. Why couldn't he tell them to come half an hour early at least?"

"He could have just stayed at school like the homecoming court did, but I guess he didn't wanna be here any longer than he needed to since he'd probably be bored to tears." Martin started to grin in amusement. "The isn't the first time I heard he was stuck in traffic for a school event. So while we wait for him, let's talk about the former graduates from the school that are coming here. Anyone in particular you wanna see tonight?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Fazbear family of four happened were currently outside, all taking their time to approach the bleachers. While the parents were talking, Freddy felt a tap on the shoulder by Fredrick.

"So, where are we gonna sit at?"

Freddy shrugged and rolled his eyes with uncertainty. "If no one's here yet, we'll decide when we approach the bleachers. I know there's still some room left."

"I mean, this is your school, Freddy. You should have had a prediction on where we might wanna sit."

The older brother of the two sighed impatiently. "Fredrick, look, please don't start with me this evening. I've already talked to you saying that I _really_ don't feel like putting up with you as I watch the game."

The moment he faced forward again, Fazbear was tapped on the shoulder yet again. This time, instead of it being his younger brother, it actually turned out to be Foxy Michaels that somehow found him in the crowd.

"Oh hey, dude!" Freddy greeted him shaking hands. "I was wondering where you might be. Your parents here?"

"Not just them." Foxy shook his head. "My sister and her daughter have managed to show up last minute. Her husband couldn't come though, due to work. Val and Bonnie are already here waiting for us. But, Chica is just now getting here as usual."

"...As usual?"

"When it comes to stuff like this, she's for some reason at least one of the last people to show up." He informed.

"Oh, well then at least we'll all be together soon."

As Foxy and the rest of Freddy's family greeting other, they were finally made it to the bleachers. They all followed Michaels until he stopped upon being near Bonnie with his family. Upon himself, the fox, and the bear greeting each other. Some people gradually recognized familiar faces.

"...Well, what's up man?"

With Brantley Roberts suddenly getting attention, he got up from his spot and shook hands with Bob, briefly giving him a pat on the back afterwards, much to the shock of everyone.

"I can't be any more surprised right now!" Bob grinned.

"You two know each other?" Freddy's mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We went to high school ourselves together back in the day." Bob quickly turned his head from his wife to his own friend to point down at Bonnie. "So, you're _his_ father?"

"I was getting ready to tell you the same thing, buddy." He said smiling. "Your son was reminding me of someone I knew I was familiar with, and knowing that it's you, I'm not surprised. Had a gut feeling and here we are."

On the other hand, Fredrick was rather in a state on confusion. His mind was alternating between Bonnie and his younger brother. "...Clyde?"

"...Fredrick?" Clyde was obviously as surprised as Fredrick was.

"...Wait a minute, you two know each other, too?" Freddy was the only one that was paying attention towards the two of them at the time. " _This_ is who you were talking about, Fredrick?"

As the conversations were happening, Bonnie made his way over to Valery Ramos, sitting beside her to converse for a bit. "Since I think I got my hands tied with this sudden reunion at the moment, I think that you should look for Chica. Her face is gonna be shown here any secon, and there's apparently more family members of our friends coming than initially anticipated."

"Yeah, I totally didn't expect Foxy's sister and niece to come." Val had to agree. "Nothing against them or anything, but I didn't expect two of my big cousins coming here, either. They mainly came here because they didn't wanna be bored on Friday night."

"Haha!" Bonnie had to laugh upon hearing her whisper the last part of her sentence. "I wouldn't blame them, but when Chica and her family show up, I don't know if they can all squeeze their way in or not. The bleachers are getting filled up already and nothing has started yet."

"Then, how about we let all the family members stay together and us five can be somewhere else?" Val suggested.

"I'm down with that." Bonnie nodded at that idea.

"Good." The white, female vixen nodded back. "Now, I'll go look for Chica, and I can guide her to where we're sitting. Be right back in a few, and hopefully literally every last spot is not taken by the time we come back."

* * *

Back in the school building, Kevin Davis and Martin Johnson were still waiting for their third friend's arrival. At that point, the two came to the decision decided as soon as they both saw his face, they needed to rush off immediately to the bleachers. Kevin happened to be one of the first people here, and he and Marion already chose to be seated at the top row of the bleachers. The last thing they desired was to have those seats taken away, or to have Davis hearing Marion's mouth.

Knowing that he was probably already frustrated since he knew that the only other friend he was with was still outside not knowing what was going on, it caused Kevin to be even more irriated. When he considered on discussing a backup plan with Martin to offer a backup plan, his eyes caught Steven Daniels finally speed-walking towards him from the long line of people waiting to get tickets.

"About time you showed up." Kevin heaved a big sigh of relief. "You weren't kidding when you said you were stuck in traffic."

"I was screaming on the inside when they were trying to find parking space. Annoying." Steven complained. "For now on, I'm telling my people to leave a whole hour early, because that was absolutely ridiculous back there. Never again."

"Speaking of your 'people'," said Martin. "where are they?"

"Oh, they're getting their tickets." He told him. "I've told them that they can buy their tickets while I meet up with you guys. Since I'm of course a student here, I only had to give them my Student ID number."

"That's good. You told them that we're gonna sit at the top?"

"Already did before we left."

"Good we did, too." Martin replied, with Kevin starting to drink water he had in his back. "Let's hurry up before Marion loses it. He's already texting like crazy."

With that being said, the trio began to walk nimbly, since they had no plans on being called out by a teacher for running in the halls of the school. However, not even five seconds have passed by as Steven suddenly saw people giving out food and drinks by the cafeteria.

"Uh, guys? ...I think we forgot something."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Kevin rolled his eyes, opening his wallet and given Martin a five dollar bill. "Go get food. I'll meet up with Marion myself..."

* * *

Getting back inside the building again, Val promptly began looking for Chica. She knew that it was a quick, yet important mission she needed to accomplish. She could not imagine what would happen if things could go wrong simply because of one person being later than everyone else.

Of course, one would suggest to have her simply wait for Chica so that she and her friends could give a shout out. Yes, it seemed logical, but to Val, simply finding Chica Candance and guiding her to the location of their seating was the best way to go.

It was a rather difficult job, given the crowd constantly growing in the hallways and the increased volume of the people around her. With her excusing herself politely a couple times, she then noticed the size of the crowed began to decrease in size. It confounded her for a moment. Perhaps there were big groups of people who happen to be walking in large numbers, or was that just a small part of a big wave of people that were coming her way?

Whatever the case was, it was beneficial for her since it was less chaotic. She noticed that she was getting ready to turn a corner that led to the hallway leading to the front door. Hoping that Chica was close, she walked even faster than before.

Just then, out of nowhere, Kevin appeared drinking more water as if it was by the speed of light. Too busy focusing on their individual tasks at hand, both he and Val crashed right into each other. As a consequence, the some of the water that Kevin was holding ended up on the floor. Quite a bit landed on his black polo shirt as well. Ramos on the other hand fell down to the ground due to her being lighter than he was.

"... ..."

"... ..."

"Hey Kevin, I'm right behind you! The lady already had the bags of popcorn out! Martin is almost done paying and he will be-... ...?" Steven stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the incident. Looking at the mess that was made, it did not take long at all for Steven to figure out the situation. Quite a few students happened to be staring as well.

Chica and her dad suddenly came by.

"Come on, dad! I wanna at least-...?"

The female chicken was not only pausing to suddenly taking a glance at her friend and the tall, green rabbit, but she also found herself looking at everyone that was looking at them as well.

All the two people that were involved could do was blink.

* * *

Bonnie and Val's plan worked after all. The parents and the students were now divided, with the families near the bottom center, and Bonnie's group on the far left side of the bleachers in one of the middle rows. All was going well, with the exception of the fact that neither the vixen, nor the chicken were seen. The most they could do was to simply keep their hopes up and wish that they would arrive within the next minute.

"So, let's just say how well our plan played out with the voting." Foxy turned to his other two friends.

"Best. Plan. Ever." was all Bonnie had to say. "I can't believe it. No one know that we had anything to do with it.'

"Yeah, everything worked out as planned for us, knowing that it could have backfired easily. What a great experience to work undercover." Freddy laughed a little. "I feel like an undercover officer at some sort pretending to just be a normal, fifteen year old kid, when in reality, I'm playing behind the scenes. No one even came up to me to ask who I voted for."

"In all honesty, I was definitely surprised myself. What easily could have messed this whole thing up was anybody spilling the beans to the wrong people." Foxy explained.

"Yeah, but when it comes to the voting itself, I assume we're all satisfied with the end results, right? I knew that we all weren't gonna vote for the same person, and I was one of those people that voted for Donald and Sally."

"I picked Devon last minute, but I knew that I had to pick for Gabriella." Freddy said.

"See, in my mind I kept going back and forth between Donald and Devon." Foxy told them. "But as I turned around right when it was my turn to vote, I noticed the look on Devon's face that said 'I'm thankful whether he votes for me or not'. So, I just had to do it."

"Hey, here they come." Bonnie pointed as the three anthropomorphic animals looked over to see Val with Chica and her parents and sister. However, the boys were all confused upon seeing Chica's blank and Val's somewhat ticked off looks.

"What's up with you?" Freddy asked Val the moment she and the other girl finally made it to where they were sitting.

The vixen sighed as her eyes suddenly came across Kevin and Steven, who were now accompanied by Martin holding pizza and a couple drinks. "You see that dude in that black shirt over there? We were both walking so fast we crashed right into each other and he spilled some of water all over the place... And then I fell down."

All three boys plus Chica glanced at Kevin and his two friends and began to make their way to the top of the bleachers.

"...On a scale of one to ten, how exactly ticked off was he?" Bonnie asked. "He doesn't look _too_ threatening, but still kinda tough."

"...He seemed to be at a... five when I showed up. I can't say he looked ticked off at all, but I don't know what he's feeling on the inside. He's clearly still thinking about it." Chica said, shifting for a moment to Val to watch her nod in agreement. "I apparently showed up at just the _wrong_ moment."

"What did he say?"

"We both didn't even say anything at first. But after I while we both apologized; it was very brief. I think he chose to wait for one of his friends to meet up with him, which would explain why there is now a black bear with him and his other friend, now." Val then sighed with a roll of her eyes. "I need to calm myself down guys... Let's just all either talk about something else or say nothing..."

Kevin and his group finally met up with a puppet-like creature named Marion Knett. Considering on his supposedly 'puppet-like' appearance, one would think that he was the most alien-looking character compared to everyone else. Yet, it seemed liked the people around him saw him as normal, like they had seen other people like Marion, and even more different creatures. Everyone was different.

"I feel like I was sitting right here, guarding this spot for an eternity..." He complained, putting his stuff down on the floor to allow his friends to sit. "Seriously, what the heck took you all so long?"

"Well, we already told you that Steven was running a little late..." Martin began to elaborate. "His family was caught in traffic, so we ended up waiting for quite a while. Then we he finally showed up, we all decided to head back here as fast as possible, but we stopped and realized that we completely forgot to get food. We knew we had to hustle."

"Right." Steven nodded and continued his point of view. "So, me and Martin got the stuff while Kevin kept going. I grabbed two sodas and three bags of popcorn since you already have yours while Martin grabbed his soda and pizza. I was ahead of Martin by a large margin and I could still see Kevin. So when I was trying to catch up, I turned the corner and I saw Kevin staring at this white vixen with water on his shirt. She was knocked down."

"It didn't take me much longer to arrive to the scene." Martin went on.

Kevin then heaved and heavy sigh and kicked his feet up on a seat in front of him in reaction. "I feel so guilty. We just kept on staring at each other before the girl was the first to apologize. I mean, I'm a tall guy, so I didn't see her when I turned around to walk down that last hallway. Of course she fell down because I weigh more than she does. We took forever to apologize. But when we did, she continued and I stayed, in case we somehow ended up near each other. The crowed wasn't that far, anyway. There was no way we were _walking_ together."

"...You guys are so extra." Marion expressed his thoughts were on everything that occurred with them.

* * *

Not long after that, it was exactly six in the evening, which meant that the homecoming game was just about to commence: Lakewood High School's 'Cavaliers' against Brinkland High School's 'Warriors'.

The principal of Lakewood High School stepped up to the mic to say the usual introductions for the event, before members of the school's ROTC group came on the center of the football field marching, with one of the them held up the flag representing the country. Seconds later, the national anthem played.

"Thanks you, ladies and gentlemen." Principal Douglas Darden spoke. "Please welcome onto the field the Brinkland 'Warriors'."

With the cheers of the crowd, Lakewood's opposing team ran onto the field in their red and black uniforms.

"Alright, we now bring you Lakewood's 'Cavaliers'!"

That caused a huge uproar among the crowd as the home team dashed onto the field. Steven started whistling, and Foxy and Martin were clapping loudly.

"They'd better play hard." Martin spoke to his group of friends. "Do you guys think they practiced hard enough?"

"I think so." Steven replied. "We got this. We _really_ need this win this year. We didn't come all the way here to lose so hopefully we'll celebrate the win over the weekend after all that has happened in school."

"Alright, let's get ready for the kickoff." The principal started.

-/-

Later on in the evening as it got even more dark, the opposing team actually managed to take a lead, but just by a small margin. The score currently read 12-16, so there was still enough time for Lakewood High School to catch up and destroy their competition.

Although, everyone had stopped playing a game for the moment. Not because of some incident occurring on the field, but the game was put on hold for a rather good reason.

It was time for the half time show.

That's right, the half time show was coming at long last, meaning that there had to be a pep rally. And while it was going, everybody was pumped up, with some of the audience standing on their feet.

"...L.O.L. to the cheerleaders thinking that cheerleading is actually a sport." Martin joked pointing at the girls on the field. "Never in a million years. It's more of an activity."

"Hey, cheerleading can be a sport..." Kevin cocked his to the left and his direction. "...if you take it seriously, that is."

The group of juniors ended up laughing at the last part of Kevin's statement.

Once the pep really was over, it was officially time for the school to bring out the homecoming court for the year 2016. It was the moment everyone was always waiting for.

But before they could bring out the representatives from their school, they had to introduce the alumni, that people that already graduated from Lakewood High School that were former homecoming kings and queens. Each pair were holding arms as they were being recognized by the school as they walked pair by pair across the field with their suits and dresses.

It took quite a while, but once they got those people out of the way, it was time for them to bring out the winners from each grade level of the current school year.

Of course, the freshmen had to go first.

"Mr. Freshman, Daniel Glover! Ms. Freshman, April Beale!"

Fredrick and Clyde watched a red hawk and a gray bear made their way across the giant field.

"You know what, I told Bonnie that I could run for something like that." Clyde remembered the conversation from home.

"And what did he say?" Fredrick questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"He said that if it were to happen in middle school _this_ year, he said that there's no way I could win because it's a popularity contest."

"...But, you're a six grader, look at me for example. I'm just as new as every other six grader." Fredrick said.

"But like he said, it's a popularity contest and I guess he knows that I'm not one of the most popular people in school." Bonnie explained.

"And now, Mr. Sophomore, Devon Matthews! Ms. Sophomore, Gabriella Jenners!"

Of course, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Val all clapped and shouted as they saw the two winners for the sophomores slowly walked smiling while holding each other by the arm.

"I guess you made the right choice, Foxy. You voted for them." Chica reminded him with a large grin.

"I did, and I even decided to tell Donald and Sally right after we met after the winners for announced. They seem to be okay with it, though."

"Well, I guess if everyone's happy, then I guess that's a good feeling." Freddy said in conclusion. "I bet that Jimmy dude is having a temper tantrum after all I heard about him. Not that people actually feel sympathy for him or anything."

"I heard Jimmy is not even here." Bonnie brought up as the rest of him looked at him with dumbfounded faces. "I know. Wow."

"It's just a contest at a random high school..." Foxy rolled his eyes. "Not even I have taken it that seriously when I was running..."

"Mr. Junior, Ryan Norrison! Ms. Junior, Andrea Mickey!"

Most of the juniors gave the two representatives of their grade an applause, including the core four. It was expected from them, but Ryan was well-liked by them as well, so they had to support him and the light green rabbit received their votes in the end.

"Oh, great..." Kevin rolled his eyes in slight disgust when he saw the person beside him. "The 'cookie' girl... Did you guys vote for her?"

"I did." Marion raised his hand, which got him looks from the other three, especially Davis who stared at Knett as if his head was missing.

"... ...So you're gonna vote for anyone who gives you a treat, now?"

"And now..." The principal allowed the audience to quiet down for a moment. "We now bring you... the homecoming king and queen! Homecoming King, Aaron Varner! Homecoming Queen, Jade Hamley!"

The king and queen of the homecoming court unsurprisingly received the biggest applause from the crowd. Cheers were heard from the students and the winners' families all across the audience.

The seniors took their time as they both walked across the football field happily as the homecoming held a bouquet of flowers in her free hand while the king simply walked along with her in enjoyment while still being shocked that he won. One could infer that his victory of winning the title of the homecoming king might have been a surprising victory for the seniors.

"It must feel so good to be them right now." Bonnie stared at the male, gray cat and the female monkey. "I would think that I'm dreaming if that was me."

"I would, too." Freddy went along with him. "Like, I would be pinching myself a billion times if that were to be me. This is their last year so winning right now is everything to them."

Right after the half time show was over, things went right back to the game. Over time, it ended up being a close game, but not close enough to make the visitors feel comfortable because they knew that it wouldn't have taken much for the home team to make a comeback.

And they did.

By the end of the third quarter, Lakewood managed to have the opposing team's fate in their hands as they led 21-16. Just five points apart, Brinkland knew they were in trouble. Each and every person put all of their effort in play, but when the time ran out in the final quarter, it was too late.

"Lakewood wins the homecoming game!"

* * *

 **Time for me to explain who Ryan Norrison is, since we all should know who Marion Knett is in this story. Ryan Norrison is actually Spring Bonnie. To avoid having a super long, ending author's note,** **if you want an explanation, go to YouTube, find the EthGoesBOOM video entitled "SPRING BONNIE PLAYS: Nightmare Before Disney (Night 9-10)", and skip to 3:50. That's what I'm going by in this story.**

 **So anyway, like I said, longest chapter so far. I had a good time making it, even though it was kind of annoying to figure out what I needed to do at times. But the biggest thing that happen was that Kevin had finally met the other characters! ...Well, at least one of them, and not even in the best way. Clearly that is something that is going to be talked about.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Anyone ever had an awkward encounter like that before?**

 **2\. Anyone actually been to any homecoming games? I personally haven't because I was never interested, lol.**

 **3\. (This is mainly for humor purposes) Do you vote for people that bribe you with food? (again lol)**

 **I encourage everyone to review and I will see you next week!**


	19. Chapter 19: What A Coincidence

Teenagers

Chapter 19 - What A Coincidence

 **Now unlike the last chapter, this one might be a little shorter, but not by too much where it's not even a thousand words. Let's talk the encounter that happened last chapter. Like I said, Kevin only met one of the other main characters and the one that he did meet was not only by accident, but it's the fact that he doesn't even know her name. Now, knowing that they're two very big characters in this, of course they have to meet up again. So what I have to do is to make sure that their reunion is not forced or anything, since they can't just magically become friends just like that. Let's see what happens the Monday after the game...**

 **Oh yeah, and one more thing. For Justin Timberlake, I did name him 'Dustin Limberlake' at one point, but now I don't like how that sounds anymore. So for now on, think of him as 'Daniel Limberlake' please! Oh yeah, Jay Sonrulo? Just no. The last name is awful. How about Jay Jason (a little simpler but it still sounds better imo.)**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **October 17, 2016**

* * *

The following Monday, Kevin once again made it into the school early. It was once again an even day, which meant that he was required to report to his second period to join Martin and Steven in Mrs. Stuprich's english class. Before the school year began, he hoped that the three of them shared at least one class together despite the odds. He was just lucky enough for the three to share the same second period, as well as Study Hall.

Taking off his gray hat to avoid getting into trouble, Steven happened to be close by upon Davis entering the room, which happened to be only lit by a lamp of the teacher's desk. The green, tall rabbit sat down at the usual table in the back of the classroom, greeting the smaller, black rabbit with a sigh.

"So yeah, not happy to be back here, but at least it comes off from the game on Friday. Anything happened over the weekend with you? Mine's was pretty boring. It rained all day Saturday and I don't even like Sundays because those are the days before we go back to school."

"Well, one of my younger cousins turned five on Saturday, so I decided to come to his birthday party to show my face after me and you Skyping each other." Steven explained. "But I guess the whole thing was alright overall."

"Oh yeah, I think you've talked to me about him before." Kevin Davis was now scrolling through his 'Berry Music' app on his phone attempting to find 'Senorita' by Daniel Limberlake. Of course, common sense would have told him to simply use the search engine, but one could assume that it was simply not with him at the time.

"Say, I gotta turn something in for one of my other classes." Steven suddenly remembered promptly standing up. "Let's go."

"The bell is gonna ring in a few." Kevin reminded.

"It won't take that long. Let's just get out of here for a bit."

And the two were off. The hallways were crowded, but not as much as usual, due to some students already entering their second period to avoid the upcoming rush when the warning bell was supposed to be sounded. With a right turn, they were in the main hallway. It was definitely less crowded than the last, which was of course much easier to get through for Daniels and Davis's sake.

However, Kevin slowly stopped in his tracks upon seeing a familiar face. Steven, who kept going for a bit, did the same and made his way back before he could go too far.

They both met face to face with Valery Ramos.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Awkwardness was the only feeling to describe. Of course, the two people involved could have simply moved along, yet for some reason it was not the case. Perhaps it was meant to be?

Ramos ended up being the first person to speak. "Look, I'm sorry that I crashed into you on the day of the game. It's what I get when I was racing through the hallway looking for my friend. I know we kinda already apologized on Friday evening, but it really wasn't it at the time. So I figured now we could give each other a better apology."

Kevin blinked. "Alright... Sorry?"

She actually chortled a little in reaction. After all, the feeling of awkwardness could mean anything for anybody depending on how they would take it. For the vixen and the rabbit, both were sharing similar emotions and they knew it.

The former sighed with her eyes trailing off to the side. "Okay, that was close enough. Now if we somehow see each other for a third time we wouldn't have to worry about it anymore."

"Same..." With Kevin and the girl going through a few moments of silence, he was the first to end the conversation. "Well, I guess we'll see each other wherever, whenever."

Slowly, but surely, the two, plus Steven went off in their own directions. Steven simply stared at Kevin expecting a comment.

"I wanted to see how she would react, so I wanted to let her speak first." Kevin admitted. "She seems to be an okay kind of girl. I know we both felt embarrassed by that day but it was no big deal. It was not like the water was orange or grape juice or something. Even if it was, I was wearing black."

He actually formed a small smirk in amusement. "I'd say that it was actually a nice first encounter if you were looking for someone new."

The taller animal playfully punched his arm in reaction. "Oh, stop it. How am I not surprised to hear you say that?"

* * *

The final bell had now rung for the day and Chica Candance managed to get out of the building quickly and to the bus ramp. She was already having a conversation with Val on the phone.

"Oh, really? You ran into him again?"

It was not uncommon for the girl to almost run into her fellow schoolmates constantly every time she was communicating with someone via cell phone. Yet, it was also common for her to almost never notice. Even when she did at times, she always mouthed a sorry, but she almost never glanced at the person she almost hit. As an overall summary, when it came to phones, she was easily distracted. One could infer that it would have been best for her upcoming driving instructor to warn of the consequences of her speaking on the phone while her hands were behind the wheel, unless it was on speaker so that she would not have to worry.

"He had his friend with him? What did he say? Tell me! ...Oh, 'xcuse me."

And she did it again.

"Okay, so what did he tell ya? Was he mad? ...Did you two talk about anything else?"

As she continued on with her conversation, she unknowingly walked past Foxy, who was originally planning on saying something, but then turned back around realizing what she was doing and proceeded to head to his bus.

When the final period was over and done with for that Monday, Freddy and Foxy said their goodbyes to each other as the latter started to head for the bus for home. He realized that he hadn't talked to Chica all day, so he chose that he was going to resort to texting as communication.

Walking to the far left to where his bus was, he got in within a few seconds later, subsequently taking a look at his surroundings...

...only to be as confused as ever.

He was originally going to simply stand for a moment to check. There were people on board that he did not recognize, even a couple people from his classes that he was not fond with to make matters worse. Then again, upon seeing a few familiar faces, he chose to proceed, walking near a female, purple hedgehog.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, two different bus routes have merged together since somebody got fired. I heard the whole thing before you got on board. It's a long story."

"...What!?" The red animal clearly was not anything but joyful. On his original bus route, there were just over twenty teens on the bus, meaning that it was usually only half full. Now with another bus route being added in to the schedule, he knew that it was going to be more crowded, which meant that poor Foxy Michaels's chances of feeling annoyed skyrocketed from that point.

Groaning in front of everyone, he frustratingly made his way to his seat somewhere near the back and sat down. In his mind, he hoped to at least be one of the first people on board in the mornings where he got picked up. Anything could change in the mornings, and if he found out that he was one of the last bus stops before getting to Lakewood, anyone that knew him would know that it would greatly tick him off.

About a minute later when it was almost time for the buses to leave, Foxy looked in front of himself to see multiple students having a similar reaction upon hearing the news. The absolute worst part about it for them was that they were not informed earlier, which meant that whoever got fired happened sometime during school hours. In spite of that, some happened to be friends with a few of them, causing them to only laugh at their own irritation.

Just then, Foxy widened his eyes a little in disbelief when he himself saw another familiar face. One that he happened to discover the previous school day.

Kevin Davis.

* * *

 **Annnd this is how things would get started between Kevin and everybody else (except for Val of course because they kinda already met, but anyway). Like I said, I didn't want the whole meeting thing to be forced, so I had to figure out something that would naturally happen. Hopefully it worked.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. If you rode the bus in any point in high school, and you find out that there were going to be routes combining, how did it make you feel? Are you going through it now?**

 **2\. Don't you hate when people like Chica aren't paying attention due to them being on their phones all the time?**

 **I'll see you all next week for the twentieth chapter! (Twenty? Already? Time does move fast after all.)**


	20. Chapter 20: Gossip

Teenagers

Chapter 20 - Gossip

 **(Right at the last second, I post the wrong document for this chapter than contained more than 1200 words. If you are seeing this message, you're on the right chapter. This one has just over 2000 words.)**

 **Okay, so now we approach chapter 20. Last time, we found out at the last part of chapter 19 that Foxy and Kevin are riding the bus together now. In all honesty, when I was in high school, it actually happened. There were actually two bus routes together at one point because when I was a sophomore my route had barely over a dozen people, so I guess it kinda makes sense. Anyway, the only other thing you readers can wonder is to simply guess where things would go from here.**

 **Oh, and by the way, I gotta state the obvious. Unfortunately, this chapter is late once again, but not for anything major. I decided to sort of put two chapters together, and take some stuff out at the same time to avoid this being sloppy and repetitive. But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere! The next time a chapter is late, don't think the worst and assume I'm not gonna post for this anymore. This is my second priority right behind my other fic "Survivor - Kodai Island".**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **October 19, 2016**

* * *

The following day, it was time for the third lunch shift to enter the school cafeteria. Kevin Davis and Steven Daniels happened to be just now approaching the lines, with the former taking a quick glance at the table he and his friends usually sat it, which was near by the window. In his favor, some of the students that typically ate with him were already sitting down. He smirked in reaction; he decided that he simply could not afford to time to search for another table in case someone unfamiliar was occupying it. Steven would respond by saying that it was not the only table in the entire cafeteria, yet he knew where he was coming from at the same time, so he no longer argued about it.

"Lemme see what line is the shortest..." The anthropomorphic rabbit shifted his eyes from one line to another. "Hmph. They all seem kinda long. Great... I really don't wanna stand here forever today..."

"Why does the pizza line always have the most people, though?" Steven asked with a sigh. "I'm really starting to think that some of these animals act like they never had a slice before."

"It's pizza. 'Nuff said."

"...Fair enough..."

Just then, they noticed Ryan Norrison approaching them from behind.

"Oh, hey man." Steven shook hands with him. "Did you hear about this dude getting suspended the other day?"

"Hmm?" Ryan looked slightly confused.

"It's a long story, but since apparently you don't know, I guess we can talk about it later since we'll be standing here all day and I wanna get my food." Steven leaned to his left to observe the rest of the people in front of him, before back to face Norrison. "So, did you take an Algebra II test recently?"

"I already did like, last week?" Ryan recalled thinking for a moment. "Of course, Mr. Reed decided to plan it during homecoming week where everybody had to do a variety of different things. This is what he's notorious for. Oh well, at least that's over with."

"You already took yours?"

He nodded in reassurance.

Steven sighed in frustration. "Dang it, mine is scheduled for Thursday. Math sucks."

"We all know." Kevin spoke in agreement. "I still don't know exactly what I'm gonna do in my life, but I for sure know that I will not use Algebra for as long as I live. The only people who would care are mathematicians and engineers."

"I think the same, and this is coming from a person who wants to be a Software Engineer, and I still don't like his class that much." Ryan added in his own two cents. "But anyway, I didn't really come here to talk to you about Math. I came to tell you something."

"...?" Instead of saying even one word, Kevin simply chose to raise an eyebrow. Judging by the look of the lighter animal's face, it was hard for him to tell whether it was something positive, negative, or even neutral. Waiting for him to speak again is the only option.

With Ryan taking the hint, he did a simple blink before enlightening him. "Um, I dunno how you're gonna take this, but I've overheard some dude in my class saying that he might start some rumor about you tomorrow."

"...What!?"

"That girl you bumped into last Friday? Yeah, he said that he was gonna start a rumor that you two were already dating and asked each other out over the weekend. You might know him. ...But,... I don't know if he was joking or not..." Ryan shrugged and looked in another direction. "So as much as I wanted to defend you, I decided that jumping to conclusions wasn't gonna help anyone, so I had to come to you first."

Kevin Davis's temper immediately skyrocket, yet his blank facial expression said otherwise. However, in his mind he thought of a million insults to spit out at the culprit no matter who it was. Why in the world would he or she do such a thing? For publicity? To post the whole thing on social media to get likes, retweets, and followers? Just to humiliate the teen and make fun of what he went through with his former girlfriend?

At long last, his eyebrows were scrunched up as he lightly pushed Ryan to the side. "Say no more, Ryan. I know _exactly_ who is saying this. Be right back. This won't take long at all."

* * *

That afternoon when it was time for everyone to head to the bus ramp to go home, Foxy of all people happened to be the very first student to step on the bus and sit down near the middle. The red anthropomorphic animal was sort of annoyed; his seventh block teacher irritated him to no end. He even somehow left the room about ten seconds before the bell rang. Sure, it was risky, yet Michaels took the time to study his teacher's habits so that he could sneak out and get away with it, much to Freddy Fazbear's amusement even after he tried to convince him from the idea for obvious reasons. Nimbly walking from the second floor to the bus ramp explained the reasons to why he was the first to board. Thinking it was fortunate for him to do so due to him not wanting to struggle to find a seat, Foxy Michaels had no regrets.

There was that one consequence, though. He had to wait at least five minutes before all the buses could leave the school in order for his fellow students to have enough time to get on. Yet he figured that it was nothing too serious. He was on his phone the whole time to distract, anyway.

Just then, right before the buses could take off, Foxy received a tap on the shoulder. Lifting his eyes, he completely raised his hand upon seeing the taller rabbit beside him. Yes, it was none other than Kevin Davis.

"...Yes?" Obviously, seeing him of all people made him think for a moment on what to say.

"Um... Okay." He sat down in the seat next to his, ignoring the female white tiger next to him. "I need to talk to you for a bit. Yeah, I know it seems weird talking to you of all people, but what I do know is that your friends with that vixen I bumped into at homecoming, right?"

"...Yes?" He repeated. "Her name's Val, by the way."

"Val? Okay, got it." Kevin then continued. "Um, I know this is gonna be awkward and weird, but I gotta tell you the truth. Let's just jump straight to the point. Earlier today at lunch, one of my friends told me that someone in his math class decided that it was a great idea to start a rumor about me and um... Val tomorrow."

Foxy did nothing but raise an eyebrow. In spite of his almost blank facial expression, all sorts of thoughts were scrambling about. Not knowing exactly what to say to that information, he chose not to respond verbally.

"You'll most likely not like what I'm about to say, but my friend told me that he wanted to come to me first just to be careful. But, this person seemed to be planning on spreading lies about us dating... me and her."

A widened look from his eyes was all Kevin needed to continue his explanation.

"Yeah... All because of what happened last Friday." He bobbed his head. "See, some people already know that I've broke up with my previous girlfriend, so almost certainly, that's his reason behind it."

"...What?" Now Foxy's eyebrows were beginning to scrunched, his eyes locked onto Davis in spite a student walking past him to reach the very back of the bus. "...Are you serious? You're kidding me, right?"

"If I was lying, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." The junior shook his head in assurance. "I didn't come here to be some drama queen and get attention to try to be popular, so I'm like the one person you don't wanna mess with. So when I hear something like that going around in the school, it ticks me off and I'm not afraid to call anyone out in front of everyone."

"...So, what did you say?"

"Well, obviously if it was true, I would have been infuriated, but I chose to keep my temper under control and pulled him off to the side to ask him personally. I thought that I might have known who it was, and I was right. Apparently, it was not his intention to literally start spreading stuff with false facts. It was all some sort of joke because he somehow heard what happened between me and Val at the game, which I'm not surprised."

"What do you mean by that?"

"This isn't the first time people found some things out about me, but that's not the point." Kevin shook once more. "The reason to why I'm telling you all this in the first place is because of you being one of her friends, and that you need to inform her. I had to come to you first, 'cause I was worried that you both might find out and make me as the villain."

With all this in mind, the sophomore realized that everything Davis had to him were very valid points. He knew he had to give him credit for thinking smart. It was not as if Valery Ramos was his girlfriend, but rather it was just him not wanting one of his friends to be included in some narrative that she never asked to be apart of. Based on what he heard, Kevin clearly had no interest in being involved either.

"Just know that if you or me hear anything, we need to tell each other and have each other's backs." He concluded. "By the looks on your face, I can tell that you are frustrated, which I understand. It was a rather good thing that the bus routes were combined, because I wouldn't have known how to find you since it's not as if we exchanged contact information or anything."

Foxy chose to think everything through once again. The bus began moving shortly after followed by a brief silence. A long, yet somewhat quiet sigh was sounded.

"...Thanks..."

* * *

 **So at this point, I wouldn't exactly call Kevin and Foxy friends, but they're clearly not enemies. But like Kevin said, good thing fate chose them to ride the same bus.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Do you think these two characters will become friends eventually?**

 **2\. So, what about that rumor? Will it escalate? Will it decease? Take your pick.**

 **I'll see you all next week!**


	21. Chapter 21: Public Perception

Teenagers

Chapter 21 - Public Perception

 **Alright, so expect another chapter in a few days. I don't personally do this normally, since I assumed that not everyone has the time to read two to three chapters in one week, but I am just making up some time here. I was mainly focusing on a few other projects all the while.**

 **But hey, the next chapter is finally here for you to read, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **October 24, 2016**

 **5th Period**

* * *

The following Monday, Foxy Michaels and Chica Candance were in their worst class of the day: Mrs. Buryn's English class, the notorious tenth grade teacher who was claimed to be 'one of the most annoying teacher's in the city'. It was not uncommon for certain teachers to be called 'the worst in the school', yet the fact that was she was perceived to be in the 'worst of the city' category proved that not only did one assumed that something must have been _really_ wrong, but it also had other teachers wondering, since as many bad teachers there might have been for the students of Lakewood, it was rather rare for one of them to be that infamous. Their only possible defense towards Mrs. Buryn was that her students were simply exaggerating, then again, to the students, of course it never made sense to them. Everything was said for a reason.

At the moment, nothing out of the ordinary occurred in spite a few of the teenagers being irritated with her being slightly annoyed with a student for supposedly 'asking too many questions about the bell ringer'. Some were annoyed with her, but it never got to the point to where Mrs. Buyrn would completely rub them the wrong way. Nonetheless, they were always expecting the unexpected when it came to her.

It was no surprise that Foxy and Chica sat next to each other in that period. They, as well as the rest of the students in the room each had a laptop on their desks. The teacher decided that now was the perfect time for everyone to learn about plagiarism, ignoring the possibility that it was something her students already had knowledge of. Nevertheless, she was instructed to go through it, anyway.

"How many sources do we need to cite again?"

"At least three." The hen answered Chica, subsequently rotating to help another student. Candance, while eyeing her teacher the entire time, chose to send a quick text to one of her friends on her mobile phone. Yes, there were policies in certain classrooms regarding to texting in class, yet clearly animals like Chica cared less. After all, she knew exactly how to get away with it. Besides, supposed emergencies came and she needed to quickly text her parents?

"So, how are we gonna split this up?" A red, male chameleon called Julian suddenly asked. "Should I do the typing?"

"I'll do it, since you seem to look stuff up way faster than I do, unless you wanna find me browsing about random stuff." Foxy volunteered. "Maybe Chica can search up the pictures and such.

"So I guess that leaves me to search up a video or something, since we all have to contribute to this Power Point somehow." A brown canine named Charles concluded. "Let's just get this over with so that we won't fail. You all already know how I hate projects."

The following several minutes for the most part were filled with the pressing of keys on the keyboard and students quietly communicating with each other, with the occasional laughs of course. It was not as if the entire class would be in total silence during work. Most modern teenagers would consider it rather boring, so there had to be a little fun and humor involved...

...Or simply discuss what happened prior to entering Mrs. Buryn's room for the day. Chica, being the natural gossip girl that she was, desired to talk to Foxy of what went on between him and Kevin Davis as of late.

"So, let's finish where we left off. We were so busy talking about other things over the weekend, we forgot to continue on what happened with you on Thursday afternoon on the bus." She began leaning closer, her voice barely being above a whisper. "So someone wanted to spread a rumor about Kevin and Val dating?"

Even though the question literally had nothing to do with the other two boys in the group, they naturally chose to shift their eyes in Chica's direction in a hurry. As stated, her voice was barely above a whisper, yet since they were only a few inches from her due to the placement of the desks, it led to the common reaction of other surrounding classmates listening in on the conversation.

Foxy Michaels, however, chose to keep his eyes on the computer screen as he typed away. In comparison to Chica though, on a scale of one to ten, his voice level was somewhere in the middle. "Not lying. You know that it ticked me off when I heard that, and it wouldn't have made sense if he was lying. It was all apparently some joke to the person that was behind it, bFut apparently he has no idea that he's literally involving a certain innocent vixen that would clearly have no desire to be part of the narrative..."

"... _Would_ clearly?" His wording made her wonder. "...You haven't told her, yet?"

"Of course not." Michaels was now typing at a somewhat faster pace. "I didn't want to tell her immediately because I had to process all of it in, then I guess I sorta forgot about it... Maybe I should wait until I reunite with Kevin on the bus this afternoon so that I can ask. We barely said a word to each other this morning, after all."

"Who's Kevin?" Julian's curiosity took full control of his thoughts.

"The dude Val ran into that evening." Charles answered him. "I was right there at the time. She looked... rather embarrassed to say the least..."

"I would feel the same way." Chica turned. "How would you feel if you just randomly bump into somebody to have him spill water all over himself? What if he was wearing a bright colored shirt or a suit and was drinking something like orange juice? Or maybe he could have been eating a hotdog with mustard on it. Do you realize how hard it is to remove mustard stains?"

"But that's beside the point." Foxy wanted everyone to get back on topic. "He then told me that if either of us hear anything, we need to let each other know. The man said that 'he's the one person that was to not be messed with', so my gut tells me that he's willing to call someone out in front of everybody any day."

"Ooh..." Chica blinked. "Bonnie was right. He sounds rather tough."

"He didn't lie." He shook his head in agreement. "Before the first bus stop, he told me that he recently went through a break up. This is probably what provoked that guy to joke around in the first place, since apparently, quite a few people know that some junior named Kevin existed in their grade level."

"Ugh..." said Chica, in response to picturing the entire conversation in her head. "...Let's just focus on getting this done before we fail..."

"Oh, yeah." Charles snapped his finger all of a sudden. "That Halloween event is coming up soon. You guys coming, right?"

* * *

Soon after the class was sent to the cafeteria, it was once again time for the third lunch shift to have their turn, which meant that Kevin, Steven, and Ryan were to meet up again. Believe it or not, Kevin actually shared the same lunch shift with Foxy and Val on even days, yet of course, he never took the time to notice. Even if he did, he most likely perceived them as simply his fellow school mates that he would not have met anywhere else in the school. Boy, did he thought wrong...

Ryan Norrison was just so happening to speak with Kevin again, yet he was simply planning on asking him a few questions of what he had planned for the weekend. However, just as he entered the cafeteria, he spotted a male dolphin being the center of a rather large crowd in comparison to the rest of the students in the area.

Now, Ryan of all people was not the type to 'snoop into everyone else's business' as one might have thought. He was known to be friendly with everyone, getting along with his classmates, and even some of the staff, and simply being himself, all while receiving decent grades from his classes. Basically, he was the 'it' factor and often called a 'role model' by teachers on how future students should behave. However, he could not have helped but wonder on what the dolphin was discussing with everyone in the group. Said dolphin was familiar with him, after all, and he was well aware of his reputation thanks to a few of his friends, and him receiving that much attention from people sort of made him wonder.

Wanting to know personally on what was going on, he chose to listen for himself.

-/-

Five minutes passing, and Kevin and Steven were conversing each other upon the latter waiting for the former to walk out with a tray in hand. Steven was rather making Kevin laugh a little about some meme he stumbled on online, which the rabbit understood on why some found it hilarious. However, he would have continued laughing had it not been for Ryan Norrision completely killing upon the tap on the shoulder.

"...Man, you look worried..." He and his black rabbit friend noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Jacob lied to you. He's spreading it and people are telling each other about it."

"..." Inside an out, Kevin seemed to be completely frozen.

"...Uh,... dude?" Steven raised an eyebrow.

Gradually, Kevin shifted his head to Jacob, who was apparently the dolphin Ryan was concerned about. He observed him laughing his head off with the dozen of classmates surrounding him. Suddenly, the facial look completely changed from astonishment to infuriation in matter of a simple second. Inside his mind was in an even worse state as a million insults were shifting across from left to right, and even the other way around.

"Oh crap..." Steven had known Kevin for quite a while at the time, and he could very well see what move his friend was about to make.

Next thing he and Norrision knew, Davis immediately stormed his way over, shoving students out of the way while not caring if some sophomore name Gabriella almost ended up hitting a trash can with her black high heel.

Jacob the dolphin's complete obliviousness of Kevin making his over did not go away until it was too little, too late. With the volume of nearby students surrounding him completely plummeting, he turned in their direction to see an enraged, greenish rabbit standing a few inches away with arms tied up.

"You know what, you're not good at lying, first of all." He started. "Judging from last week, I thought that you would have the common sense to know that we share the same lunch shift on odd days, but something tells me that the bell never rang for you so that you could save your own butt. _Coward_."

Locked on eyes, mouth opened, yet with his neck leaning back was more than enough to describe the feeling of Jacob Hirks at that moment.

"Now, you listen to me _right_ now." His glare became sharper than ever. "I will _not_ have this school year, so don't you go around, having the nerve to not only talk about me literally _right_ behind my back, but also spreading false rumors about me and another student, _knowing_ that I had to control myself to not falsely accuse you of anything on Thursday."

"You'll pay for what you did to Kevin Davis, _Jacob Hirks_!"

All four anthropomorphic's, including Ryan and Steven, all turned in the direction a female student's voice came from, yet they were unable to find the person who shouted from the other side of the cafeteria. Later thinking that it did not matter, all eyes returned to where they were staring at once before. Unfortunately for Jacob, that meant being face-to-face with his victim.

"This is why I did not want to come to the homecoming dance." He elaborated. "Please do us all a favor and just stop. As much as you want to joke around, don't go around telling people twisted information. We don't even talk to each other in Algebra, so why talk _about_ me in this way? If you're fond of me, fine. I don't care. But since you're clearly obsessed with me, I rather not have my name being thrown around like that. Okay? ...Okay? I'm waiting..."

* * *

 **Judging by the last chapter, Kevin basically gave Jacob a serious warning indirectly last chapter, yet he foolishly went on with it, whether he meant to joke around with him in the beginning or not.**

 **Anyway, I hope this chapter was definitely worth it in spite of the long wait. Notice on how my writing style's evolving? My biggest aspect when it comes to fanfiction is my writing style, so several weeks ago, I came across this awesome Smash fic a while ago and I realized that me and the author basically shared the same writing style, and that was when I realized that it was the potential that I could reach. Soooo, what do you think?**

 **Question:**

 **1\. Do you guys see confrontations like this all the time at your high school? (Obviously whether you are going to one, or if you've already attended it.)**

 **I encourage everyone to review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Let's Introduce Ourselves

Teenagers

Chapter 22 - Let's Introduce Ourselves

 **So yeah, this is definitely more than a few days, lol. Of course, I'm gonna apologize, but in all honesty, I've decided to take a small "unofficial/unintentional" break from this, not because of the contents of the fic itself, but mainly because of me focusing on other projects, including focusing on yet another upcoming project for FNAF (though it's gonna be a side fic far different from "Teenagers"). But, don't worry. For this, it's not that the chapters "aren't done" or "I don't know what I'm doing". No. It's just that I'm constantly having new ideas for stories here. (Notice on how I'm still releasing weekly chapters for "Survivor - Kodai Island", as well as a new Smash fic that came out (probably my best work yet)!**

 **So besides that, Kevin Davis has basically skyrocketed in character development last chapter. Now we know that when it comes to messing with him, he will find you out. No one is safe. Would this lead to him having some sort of connections with certain characters? Hmm... Let's see for ourselves. (By the way, the author's note is typed BEFORE the chapter edit, so I can't guarantee on how long or short it might be.)**

 **One more thing. I need to respond to a reviewer real quick.**

 _ **SKdaGamer:**_ **Thank you for your constructive criticism! At this point, it is really aiding me in the right direction. I've responded with a PM to each of your four reviews, but I dunno if you actually respond to PMs, so I guess this will have to do.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **October 25, 2016**

* * *

Finishing yet another somewhat uninteresting sixth period, Valery Ramos walked with Foxy Michaels into the cafeteria, after hearing the complaints of Michaels of how frustrating it was for students like him to eat half past one. Yet for Ramos in particular, her feelings were neutral, so her decision was to remain silent and simply listen.

Besides, she had her own complaints to worry about. Yet initially, unlike Foxy, those thoughts remained in her mind. The thought of science alone for her was too complicated and slightly boring for the vixen. Imagine her not only having to take a class every other day, but having to complete a lab with a partner that acted as if he wanted her to complete all the work. It spelled the word 'torture' perfectly.

She thought it would have been best for her to keep her thoughts to herself, in order to potentially avoid discussing for a few brief moments, which would then turn into thirty minutes, which was the entirety of the lunch shift. Poor Foxy would have been bored to tears. Or worse, he would have been annoyed at her for the rest of the day and would have had even more to complain about.

Nonetheless, the words somehow managed to escape her mouth anyway. "Science is stupid. The only people that should actually care about biology are scientists. No offense to the 'nerds' of this school, anyone who wears glasses, or... even someone like Bonnie, but it's just too weird for someone like me."

That statement actually caught Foxy by surprise, judging by his jaw dropping slightly. One could have inferred that she apparently never told him that the subject was not exactly her cup of tea. In fact, it seemed that if anything, it was quite the opposite. "...Uh, really?"

She nodded.

"Oh... Uh..." He barely dodged another male heading in the opposite direction, without even apologizing. "I dunno... You're smart in that class. You seem to be a beast when it comes to science."

"Well, you thought wrong, then." Val remained staring forward, but with a shake of her head. "Just because I know the work doesn't mean anything. Science could be your most hated subject but you can get an A in there. I prefer English myself."

"Oh, total opposites." Foxy's face was blank. "Cool."

She slightly chuckled at that response. "At least it's safe to say that we're not total opposites in general. That's how we became friends in the first place. We obviously have a lot of common."

"Well, duh." Foxy replied, yet his expression remaining the same. "That's how most friendships start in the first place. Why do you think I became friends with Bonnie so quickly?"

Unbeknowst to him, a curious, yet somewhat hesitant Kevin Davis was glancing at them from afar.

"Same here." She had to admit. "He's just a likeable person. And... he's not one of those people that connects with every nerd in the school. Remember last year where he got into a big argument with-"

"I... think it's best if we not hear about it again." Michaels suggested. "We just need to remember to not say or do anything that will 'insult his intelligence'. ...So anyway, wanna know why I chose Alesha to be my science partner over you?"

"Oh, I _love_ to hear it." Despite the eye roll, it was a question that Val wanted to be asked all along. Sure, common knowledge could have told her to bring it up herself, knowing that she was already discussing how complicated science was to her. Then again, she found it better to have Foxy bring it up himself just so that Val could indirectly increase the chances of him feeling guilty.

"Alright, this is just so that you won't be mad at me and complain about while we're eating today." With hands out as a defense, Foxy cleared his throat to begin his elaboration. "You see, I wanted she wasn't still mad at me for-..."

Of course, the moment when he finally decided to discuss it with the vixen, he was interrupted, much to the initial frustration of Val.

"...What?"

Then, turning to face the direction he was facing, Kevin Davis approached the two of them with folded arms.

"..."

"..."

"Hi..."

"Hi." The two sophomores greeted back almost in sync.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Val remembered with a snap of a finger. "We have the same lunch shift today. Sooo... what's up?"

Making sure no one familiar was paying the rabbit any mind, a long exhale escaped from his lips. "Nothing much... just needed to check in with you guys... Heard anything about you know what?"

"...Nnnnope..." Val's eyes shifted across the cafeteria, including her staring at Foxy's head shake. "...Other than what happened, I heard literally nothing... So... If you don't mind, can we just put this to rest? I mean... I kinda don't want to..."

"Say no more." Davis chose not to wait for her to finish. "It's done, it's over, I said what I said, and that's that. What happened between us was awkward, we apologized, and it should have been a thing of the past. Some moron decided to take advantage of it just to earn popularity points, when I personally don't see how it would have benefited him even if it was true... All over a common accident?

"Y-Yeah, you've read my mind." It was obvious that Valery's smile was sarcastic, but at that point, she did not even care. "We were just minding our own business, and we were both at fault. No wonder teachers tell us to not run in the hallways... So, maybe we at least set an example for future generations of students."

"I just don't want you to be stressed out by the drama that you didn't even ask to be a part of..." Kevin shook his head before pointing. "That's why I talked with Foxy. It's the only positive thing that came out of our whole bus situation, but that's another story."

Speaking of the red animal, him walking in the double doors to enter a line sent an immediate signal to both Kevin and Val to follow, the former leaning against the wall behind him. "So anyway, what's done it's done. But I have something else to say. I'm afraid this might turn into something awkward."

"What do you mean?" Val's eyebrow raised.

"I mean, like... It's a lot to explain." Kevin hung his head down for a second with eyes closed, but kept his composure. "This might turn into a situation where as if we completely ignore each other for now on, the following will happen: we awkwardly encounter each other at this very lunch shift with a brief 'hi', we randomly spot each other in the hallways without saying a word before carrying on what we would be doing beforehand, and most of all, me and Foxy staring at each other for a few seconds every time the other person gets on the bus."

"..."

The exchanged glances between the two anthropomorphic animals meant that the oldest animal made quite the point. They both were well aware that it was something that would most likely happen, should they all have chosen to separate for the rest of their school lives.

"...Hmm... Okay..." Val nodded in understanding. "No doubt about that... So what you're saying is that we should all continue to talk with each other?"

"Talking to each other, starting fresh, forgetting everything but now, you name it." He replied. "Here's a suggestion that will help all of our problems: we eat lunch together at the same table and get to known each other more. Me and Foxy already ride the bus together, so we all need to share some words with one another somehow. And judging by the fact that we all have the same lunch shift on even days, this would be a big, yet smart move for all of us to make. Maybe we can even introduce each other to our own friends to increase our social connections here."

Once again, Val and Foxy shared glances, this time with Valery actually blinking.

* * *

In typical fashion, not one of the three characters said a word, not even the two who first met with one another. Perhaps if anything, their eyes were doing the talking at the time. In fact, the three of them began to assume that they were all thinking the same, yet none of them had the guts to break the silence. In spite of the cafeteria being quite noisy, they were still able to hear the usual sounds from the soda machine. First coins dropping in, followed by the process of moving the beverage along, before finally dropping to where the take-out port was where the anticipated student would retrieve the drink.

Ignoring the fact that they have just heard the machine work for once, Kevin finally decided to speak first. "Okay, so I guess it's kinda my job to get things started, since I'm the one who suggested this in the first place."

He cleared his throat to begin. "I'm Kevin Davis, third year at Lakewood, graduating next year, sorta the perceived 'bad boy' to some people for whatever reason, but just a straightforward dude at the end of the day. Who's next?"

Following the three-second silence, a slew of murmured words were heard between the two, making Davis actually smirk, with a desperate snicker that had to be held back.

"Okay, I'll go next." Val suddenly said with hands out. "I'm Valery Ramos, the typical sophomore girl, watching the days go by as I move closer to being a junior. I don't have that much to say about myself, since I could say a million things, but I'm a... good person, haha."

"Good enough." Kevin crossed his arms, not caring if his smile was showing anymore. "Don't about that intro; it's not uncommon for people to mess up all the time. Uh... Foxy, you're turn. We both know you, so it should be easy."

"Well, here goes..." He jumped right in. "Okay. Foxy Michaels. Sophomore like Val, won Mr. Sophomore last year, an honest, yet laid-back kinda guy, and that's basically all I have to say. As just said, you both already know me."

"Fair enough." A nod proved to them that they were making progress. "Now, it's a time to introduce you to two of my closest friends."

Both foxes shifted their heads to the bear he pointed towards, not even realizing that they had completely forgotten that they were more people at their table.

"That's Martin Jackson, a pretty good basketball player if either of you are into sports. But if not, it doesn't matter. If you were both in my grade, you two would hear about him, anyway."

With the black bear staring at Kevin pointing, Martin suddenly saw a certain girl walking by. "Oh snap..."

Almost immediately, he grabbed his stuff, took his lunch tray, and speed-walked in her direction without even pushing his chair in, let alone completely disregarding everyone. Of course with his sudden departure from the table, he did a good job with 'going with the flow' according to his green friend.

He sighed in great frustration facepalming. "Uh... my apologies... I'll have a word with him later, since we already talked about this yesterday afternoon... But hey, at least there's still one remaining I guess. This is Steven Daniels."

With a smirk, Steven held a hand up and Val waved back while Foxy simply watched and blinked.

"So anyway," Kevin continued. "let's all have a conversation together. We can start off with classes. Since we're in different grade levels, I'll just bring up teachers that you're having right now that had already taught me last year. Are either of you taking Spanish?"

"I am." Foxy answered.

"Mrs. Vera?"

"Yep." He replied. "Happen to be having her right after this lunch is over."

"Oh, cool." He drunk some of his chocolate milk. "Your opinion on her?"

"...Not the best... That's all I gotta say..."

* * *

 **Okay, maybe I should've warned you all of a somewhat of an abrupt ending, but the conversation would have continued, but it would have led to me revealing something, which would have been a bit too early to do. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough on whatever it is.**

 **But anyway, once again I apologize, but at least my reasoning behind this story not being updated weekly as of late isn't something typical. Despite this, the story is going to be updated, but I'm not planning on rushing to make up for it, since it'll only make things worse. I'd prefer to do it rather slowly, but surely, and then eventually we'll be right on track again! So just because this fic kinda isn't first priority, doesn't mean I'm giving up on it.**

 **Chapters will continue to come. Though, one thing I can say about this fic is that I'm glad it's not "the usual" as in "What happened with the nightguard?" or "The killer" or "The crying child". I know that's the plot of the games, but I'd rather not write about something after I've already heard it over and over and over again, which is something that does annoy me a bit when it comes to fanfics in this fandom, but that's my two cents on it. (And unpopular opinion: I never understood the hype behind Sister Location. I never cared for it. At all. I'm only into the first four games, but I'm way more into the characters than the actual plot.)**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Did Kevin make a good move here with Foxy and Val?**

 **2\. (I want your honest opinion.) Who do you think is the most developed character here, so far?**


	23. Chapter 23: Halloween

Teenagers

Chapter 23 - Halloween

 **Okay everybody, so after this was on the hiatus (due to me wanting to spend more time with another fic), I think it's time that I update this again. But I honestly feel a little nervous to put this out. It's not a school chapter, and any chapter that is not a school chapter could be quite difficult to do, and knowing that this is already an experimental project altogether doesn't help anything. Eh, I'll live lol.**

 **So in the end, I've decided to take the characters parents out and save them for a later (because I kinda feel like they would "ruin" it in some way lol). I would actually explain what will take place in this chapter today, but I've decided to let the chapter explain itself this time. Here goes...**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **October 31, 2016**

* * *

" _Hello?"_

" _Dude, where the heck are you?"_

" _Home..."_

"... _Home!? Why?"_

" _We're running a little late."_

"... _What!?"_

" _Calm down, Foxy, jeez! We're getting ready to head out the door!"_

" _Well, I know where you live. I may not be the best at math but I can say that you won't be here less than five minutes. I don't mean to be rude, but tell your people to hurry up."_

" _K."_

Foxy Michaels hung up his phone and faced Val. "Bonnie is about to be on his way. What did Freddy say?"

"He's almost halfway here."

"Halfway?" He cocked his head to his right folding his arms. "Hmm… So he's not even halfway here and I have no idea where he lives, so that could mean anything. Thank you so much Val. You _really_ do a good job in terms of giving me _useful_ information."

"Hey, at least I'm _trying_ to help you out! I'm not late so whatever happened with them had nothing to do with me." Val glared in self-defense. "...You know what, there's no such thing as being late in this case. Last time I checked, I don't think you _have_ to be here at a certain time. Just as long as they get here before they close."

"It doesn't mean that you should not get here early. I already told you what happened in one of the previous years. If the line is long by the time they get here, it's not gonna be my fault because I was the main one suggesting to get here early. That's on them, not me, and I already warned them quite a few times."

"Well…" Val began to think out loud. "Chica never picked up when you called her, so that could mean that she's on her way. Judging that I heard part of the conversation between you and Bonnie, I can assume that _he's_ just now gonna be on his way. Freddy's probably over half way here by now, so... I think they're doing pretty good."

"It could also mean something bad. The _exact_ opposite." Foxy replied. "For all we know, loads of people could start flooding here at once. Again, just like last year."

"Oh, stop acting like they're gonna miss their plane flight or something..." Since the argument was getting nowhere, Valery Ramos had to think of a temporary solution before Foxy could continue to lecture her of why it was important to 'not be late' for the event they were attending. Every October 31st, there was a church a few minutes away from Lakewood that always had a Halloween event going on, and Foxy and Val always attended every year, Bonnie and Chica also attending rather often. Of course prior to Halloween for the current year, at least one of them had to mention it to Freddy, so obviously out of his own curiosity, him joining his friends was seemingly not the worst idea in the world, so why not?

But of course, the one year Freddy was going to the church for the event, only Foxy and Val met Foxy's standards on the right time to show up, much to his annoyance. And so, he hoped that he did not have to wait for an eternity for them to show up. Only one major clue he received other than the aforementioned phone conversations was simply them informing the two foxes than their parents were going to drop them off, which included Freddrick, Clyde, and Chica's sister Megan.

-/-

"Okay, unlike anything that I might have said when I finished that last phone call, this time I'm gonna be polite, but you better give me a good excuse. ...Can you _please_ explain what happened back there? Freddy showed up and you told me you had yet to even leave your house..."

The gates were officially opened and it was now at least six minutes past ten. Despite it being ten minutes after starting time, the only to why Foxy, Val, Freddy, Fredrick, Bonnie, and Clyde decided to now start without the Candance sisters was that according to her, she was 'almost there'. That, as well as the help of Val and Freddy, Foxy chose to have stay put, also having to put up with Val questioning him on when he decided to be the unofficial 'leader' of the group.

"Well, you see…" Chica was obviously nervous giving her answer, not knowing how Michaels would react. "...I was just getting my homework done and I wanted to take a nap, so I did. But, I just overslept and everybody else was doing other things, so…"

"Oh, you're fine." Bonnie laughed at the concept, giving her a response before Foxy could have even thought of one. "For all we know, it could have been much worse."

"'Much worse' my tail; it was _already_ much worse." Foxy rolled his eyes. "But anyway, we gotta start. _Now_."

* * *

"Are we _really_ gonna do this?"

Megan seemed to be the only one of the eight characters that appeared to be hesitant of the group's first activity. There stood before her was a giant maze. Well, giant in terms of length. It appeared to be one of those mazes where one had to crawl through in order to reach the light at the end of the tunnel. Not quite literally, but it might as well be, considering that with the exception of a few lights at certain corners, it was set to be pitch black on the inside, all making the situation more 'intense and exciting'.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Megan." Chica responded. "You did this last year and we said that this was going to be one of the last things that we were going to do."

"And it's been a whole year since this so I gotta get used to it again."

"What's the point of getting used to it if you only come here for one day of the whole year?" She sighed, not attempting to see things her sister's way anymore. "Anyways, we're about to be next as soon as the last group comes out. Let's split into group of three."

Bonnie was confounded. "One group is gonna have only two people. Why not two groups of four?"

"Because I said so. Groups of three and that's final. Val, Bonnie, you're with me."

Not waiting for anyone to respond, she grabbed the arms of her two friends and they all quickly went in through the doorway upon them receiving the 'okay'.

"I'm going..." Foxy lifted the finger before crawling in.

"I'm with him. Fredrick come on..."

Thus, it left Clyde with Megan, leading to the latter with even more frustration due to her disadvantage.

"Okay Clyde. Looks like we have no choice... _You_ lead."

"Fine..."

-/-

"Let's go left..."

"Guess what?"

"What, Bonnie?"

"I heard they changed the maze up this year, so it's not going to be our usual way out, just so you know."

"Dang it..."

"Look, if we keep complaining, we're never gonna find our way out of here."

Val of all people lead, or at least attempted to lead Chica and Bonnie. Bonnie, who was not in the mood to volunteer to be leader, lucked out of the situation in spite of Chica's request.

"Any plans, Ramos?" The bunny asked.

"Umm... Let's hold onto each other." She suggested. "Bonnie, you're last. Get out your phone and turn your flashlight on."

"Easier said than done... Wouldn't that be cheating? There are already lights on the floor."

"If there were any official rules for this, it would most likely be no roughhousing around. Get it out. And we need to be careful because there are other people-"

Out of nowhere, two male twin hawks suddenly bumped into Bonnie Roberts, failure to realize that he existed, even though they heard he and the two females talking.

"...My bad." One of them stated.

Roberts sighed.

-/-

"You sure this is the right way?"

"Of course it is."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know everything."

"..."

"Just kidding, haha." Foxy said to Freddy with laughter. "But seriously. I know my way around here since I've been here before. I go every year after all. ...Wait a minute... Why is this a dead end?"

"Huh." Freddy snickered. "I thought you knew everything."

"Great..." Michaels sighed. He desired to have his group reach the end of the maze first. "They changed it. Now we're gonna take a longer time getting out of here..."

"Well,... we gotta turn back around." Fredrick stated. "For all we know, the others could be right behind us and taking advantage of it all by being quiet and finding their way around."

Indeed they were. Bonnie, Chica, and Val all made it their best effort to slowly, but quietly, sneak past Foxy, Freddy, and Fredrick by continue to go straight. Fortunately for them, they were no lights in that certain part of the maze.

Then about two minutes later, it appeared that luck was in fact on their side after all.

"Ooooh." Chica immediately perked up, Val helping her up on her feet upon reaching the exit. "This is the end! We did it!"

"Yeah, I think we won, too." Val smiled at their victory, looking around to confirm no one familiar was already out as Bonnie crawled out of the maze. However, she did she someone familiar, yet it happened to be someone she was not expecting at all.

"...Kevin!?"

When it was said that the Halloween event was rather popular, people clearly meant it.

"...What are you doing here?" Kevin Davis was clearly just as confused as she was.

"Um, I was going to ask you the same question…"

"Well, you go first, then…"

"Um, uh…" Chica chose to explain for her even though no one asked her to. "Well,... I happen to come here almost every year with my friends, so for this year, and since everyone was free this year, and Freddy being one of our new friends, we all just came together."

"All?" His eyebrow shifted upwards at that. "I see only three of you. Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, we were all in this maze here and we decided to split up. We were the first ones out and no one else has exited yet as we speak, so I guess we all are just wasting time by talking to each other, hehe..."

"...Interesting." Kevin did not change the somewhat blank look on his face. "I am here with Martin and Steven, but they chose to go to the bathroom and told me to wait here."

"Why didn't you just go with them and wait there?" Val questioned. "And also, have you been here before?"

"They wanted me to wait here because they were considering on doing the maze again and told me to watch the line so I can text them how long it is when they're done. But I dunno if we're doing it again at this point because it's starting to get _really_ long now. And the only let like, fifteen people in at a time." Davis suddenly remembered the other question. "Oh, and I have been here once, but that was two years ago. I guess fate decided to let me return here now that we've met up."

Suddenly, the four heard a noise below as they watched Megan and Clyde escape the maze.

"Phew… That took a while." Clyde everyone that was around him, including Kevin himself. "Oh, hello…"

"That's Kevin." Val answered before he could ask. "We know each other from school..."

Kevin was not exactly paying attention, but Martin Jackson and Steven Daniels were approaching, right before Freddy, Foxy, and Fredrick finally exited the maze.

"...Kevin?"

"Yeah, it's me... 'Sup?" He shifted his head to Val. "So what are you guys gonna do, now?" He then asked Val.

"...Um…" The vixen looked around at everyone and hear nearest surroundings. "I'm not really sure."

Davis was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by Steven, who he ended up swinging around just to make sure that he got his attention. "Hey, that line is too long, and me and Martin were considering on doing the hay ride."

"Are you sure you guys wanna go there?" Kevin asked him, ignoring Martin eyeing everyone individually.

"Might as well. Even if we somehow have more time, then we can do the maze again."

"You know what," Val said. "most of us here go to school together. We might as well join you all."

* * *

Due to the popularity of the hayride, there were actually two tractors that people were riding, and the group ended up boarding the one that was red. There was a capacity of thirty people, so when the group of eleven went on the wagon, they ended up taking almost half the space. However, it was actually the other half, which meant that since it was maximum capacity, some last minute seating arrangements had to be made.

Thus, Kevin ended up sitting next to Bonnie of all people, the blue rabbit in particular finding out the hard way by looking toward his left to glance at him directly in the eyes for half a second, before he nimbly faced the previous direction he was staring.

Kevin rolled his eyes as a result while Martin nudged his shoulder to snicker.

Yet when he actually talked, it was about another topic. "This better not be a slow ride, or else Im'ma be bored to tears."

Martin and Kevin ended up getting their way by the time the ride was getting started. Of course going fast in the beginning was not necessary, since it would not have been the smartest idea for the ride to just take off like certain roller coasters would. Yet over time, it did pick up a bit of speed, much to their enjoyment.

Even with the headlights, it was still sort of difficult for the people on the ride to see each other, since it was starting to get a little dark due to how late it was getting. Then again, it was not impossible. Martin took advantage of it and ended up staring at Val who conveniently was sitting right across from Kevin chatting with her friends. Thankfully, due to the volume level of the tractor, let alone the people around him, she was never able to hear the upcoming conversation between himself and Davis.

Nudging him on the shoulder again was enough to annoy him, but given by the nature of Jackson's question, Kevin could have cared less. "Be honest, what do you _really_ think of that vixen over there? Annoying? Tolerable? Decent? ...Best chick in the world?"

"Uh, change that last question to best 'girl' in the world, since we literally have a chicken here. Also, you're basically asking me to give my overall opinion on her on a scale of one to ten. From my perspective so far, she's fine I guess." Kevin shrugged his shoulders with slight uncertainty. "I've only known her for a few weeks and during that time, I don't talk to her that much. I even talk to her friend Foxy more since he's on my bus. Even then, when we have the same lunch shift on even days, it's not like we always share the same table."

"So you're saying that she's tolerable?" He asked again. "Alright. I'm not gonna be one of those guys who teases you whenever you see a new girl."

"You make it sound like I might date her or something..."

"Better than what I just said..."

"Eh, I still don't really know her that well." He had to admit. "But if the two of us end up considering each other as a friend somehow, I think that's a plus. I don't have that many female friends as of now, anyway."

The black bear nodded as he continued to explain.

"I mean, I never really noticed that until some time after my break up. And after being depressed for quite a while about it, I guess this is the first step in gaining more female friends to distract me from it. I'm not planning on telling her what happened just yet, 'cause I still only see her as an... 'acquaintance' basically..."

"Okay, so what I'm hearing is that this is not gonna end up being one of those stories on where you just broke up with your girlfriend and ended up eventually falling in love with the very next girl you see?" Martin questioned.

Kevin laughed at that shaking his head. "Oh, no. It's not gonna be cliche like that. But I won't be surprised if the two of us become friends in the future. We may only share a limited amount of time together, but the more we make the most of it, the more likely we would end up moving forward as friends. ...However, I don't wanna see like I'm forcing myself onto her…"

"Yeah, baby steps." Martin explained. "You wouldn't do that, anyway."

Despite the content of the conversation, thankfully for the two of them, Bonnie was busy discussing other things with the people he was most familiar with to notice.

* * *

 **Guess you all could consider this to be my "comeback" chapter lol. This chapter is barely under three thousand words not counting the author's notes. I managed to combine three parts of this segment into this due to me completely cutting the characters parents off. I felt like the main characters themselves were all that was needed. I hope I described the setting pretty well, since I sorta had to set the stage, then buildup to where Kevin appeared out of nowhere. I can't think of many questions at the moment, so I'll just leave you all with one.**

 **Question:**

 **1\. Okay, this is very simple. Who's your favorite character out of this and why? (Martin and Steven are side characters so they do not count. I'll ask this same question again for them later.)**

 **I'll continue to update this whenever I can, but I will see you all next time!**


	24. Chapter 24: Love Triangle

Teenagers

Chapter 24 - Love Triangle

 **Okay, this chapter managed to come on a Wednesday. Would've came out last night, but I wanted to make sure that everything was just right here. So I decided to let this take place a little over a week, so here it is. I would state on what's going on, but I felt that it is too much of a spoiler here.**

 **So I guess all ya gotta do is read on. ...Yeah this author's note is a little short, but I guess I'll reply to this guest review to make up for it.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Glad you like Freddy here. That's what I wanted him to be, instead of the typical shy, new kid that has to get used to everything and nobody understanding him lol. Adapting to any situation that is given to him seem to be one of his strong points, and this is one of them, and now comparing him to Val, Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie, it was almost as if he was always there with them even though he has only known them for two months lol.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **November 8, 2016**

* * *

It was the Tuesday after Daylight Savings Time, which meant that it was more likely for people to wake up to the early signs of daylight, rather than waking up to darkness in the beginning of spring.

Kevin Davis was one of those people that were pretty neutral about it. He loved it when it was bright early, but hated it when it got dark late. Darkness taking over about seven in the evening was not fun for him at all.

Currently he was at his locker in the middle of a phone conversation.

"So what happened at the ending?" He held it in his right hand, now having his back against the locker with one foot pushed up on the door. "...Please don't tell me she died… Great… just _great_ … So unfair..."

Sighing that some movie outcome never turned out the way he wanted, out of annoyance he briefly stomped around to put in the combination for his locker. "See, but that's the thing. This is why I didn't watch it, because I've already asked around to find out that the guy was such a jerk. He completely rubbed me the wrong way not even thirty minutes in the prequel..."

As he began to put certain items in while talking, he was unaware of two girls standing side by side chatting among themselves and laughing it up. They were so into their conversation, neither of them were paying any attention to their surroundings at all as they both ran right into Kevin, pushing him back slightly. Unlike the situation when it came to Val, Davis was completely frustrated. To him, it was like the typical idiot driving around in the morning causing a traffic accident due to him or her having the inability to simply pay attention.

" _Hello?"_ The person on the other side of Kevin's phone spoke.

Glaring at the two teenage girls, they both looked at each other before back at the junior.

"Whoops..." One of them said.

He rolled his eyes as they went right back to what they were doing before, as if they were only sorry for being caught and embarrassing themselves, which only made Kevin even more irritated at their lack of consideration for others. Yet, it quickly became irrelevant. He had to finish his conversation with his friend that did not even attend the same school as he did.

"Hello…?"

Realizing that he apparently hung up, his level of frustration rose even more, yet all that came out was a sigh. A quick chat with him later could have done to trick. He had to make plans later. Suddenly afterwards, Val appeared.

"...Oh, hi." She stated.

"'Sup?"

"This is your locker?" She pointed cocking her head to her right.

"Yep. Why?"

"It's just so confusing…"

"What's confusing about it? The fact that it's on this hallway?" Kevin felt that he had a clue on where she was going.

"Exactly." And he was right. "The lockers for the juniors are upstairs. These lockers in particular are for the freshmen, unless you were lying to me what grade you were in the entire time. But I doubt it; you're too tall for one thing."

"Well, some of those lockers on that hallway upstairs have something wrong with them from what I heard, so a few of us juniors had to come down here. It's one of the reasons on why this hallway is more crowded than usual."

"Beside the fact that people come in this hallway after they get off the buses?" She guessed. "Obviously."

"That makes sense as well. You're right with that." He admitted with a sigh, closing his clocker and put his backpack on his back. "I really don't know what happened with those lockers, but whenever I come by them, there are no locks on them at all. They just used some rope or something to tie a knot around the handles so that no one can get in them. We were in school for the past two months and they have yet to actually do something about it. I'm not even surprised..."

"Oh, yeah?" Val smirked folding her arms. "I see that all the time. When do you think they're gonna get it straight?"

"Won't be surprised if it's either literally tomorrow, or even by the end of the school year." He presumed. "The only predictable thing about Lakewood is that it's unpredictable."

She slightly laughed at that comment even though she could not have agreed more; the vixen, too, was apart of the school for far too long.

"Well, I'm gonna drop my stuff off at my first period. We'll talk later."

* * *

 **4th Period**

* * *

Kevin had to go to Mr. Reed's classroom, which happened to be his Algebra II teacher. Yes, he was one of those people that despised math, so one would assume that the period was going to be such a chore to get through. Fortunately for the green rabbit, Martin was also in his class at the time, so at least he never had to go through the suffering alone.

Of the two, Kevin was the one who came in after the black bear, who was already sitting down in his individual desk.

"Where's Ryan?" He asked setting his stuff down.

"He's sick, but guess what?"

"...What?"

"I don't think Mr. Reed is here today."

"...Oh, you're kidding me, right? Don't pull my leg here."

"Nope. ...Who even says that anymore? This isn't the early 2000s." Martin Jackson had to laugh. "But yeah, the man's not here for the first time this year. I was starting to think that he was one of those teachers that will always show up every single day of the school year no matter what."

"... … …" The smirk on Davis's face described his mood perfectly. "Well, it's about time we get a break from him. I'm pretty sure most if not, all the people in this class is tired of him already for the school year, and it hasn't even hit December. ...Too bad Ryan's missing out, though. I don't even think he cared too much for him, anyway."

"Coming from the one who has one of the highest grades in the class." Martin brought up. "But of course it has nothing to do with whether you like someone or not. He just manages to keep his words to himself."

About a minute later, the substitute teacher walked in. She was a brown fox and was holding a clipboard with the class roll. "Okay, for those of you who are here right now, I need each of you to put a check beside your name so I can know that you are here."

Looking at each other, they both got up and done what they were told. As most students probably thought, substitutes were always a wild card. By the time they returned back to their seats, the bell rang. Upon closing the door, she then picked up a stack of papers on the desk and she passed them around to each and every student of the class.

Kevin sarcastically smirked, knowing that it was going as he predicted. "See, what'd I tell ya?"

"...What, about work?" Martin blinked. "...You didn't tell me anything..."

"...Whatever..." He eye rolled with his now blank look remaining.

The teacher was preparing to elaborate Mr. Reed's instructions, but just then, the morning announcements came on, delaying her speech by at least a couple minutes. Yet she was still successful by the time they were over.

"The assignment is due by the end of the period, and if you want, you can work in pairs." She explained. "And by the way, my name is Mrs. Ricks. So if you have any questions, please let me know. You can talk, but if you talk loudly, that's when we will have a problem. There is no reason for you all to shout across the room when you are all sitting right next to each other."

"Well, at least there's that..." The rabbit mumbled.

"Can't deny it." Martin could not have agreed more, then all of a sudden changing the subject. "Anyway can't wait for the game on Friday. Speaking of it, since I'm not going to be on the team at the moment, that makes Brian the 'captain'. I always called him my right hand man because the team always said that he's also one of the strongest members of the team."

"...Brian…? I don't think I talk to him often."

"Oh yeah that's right, you never talked to him that much, but you spoke to him a couple times last year. ...Isn't he in one of your classes?" Martin raised an eyebrow.

"He was." Kevin nodded. "But he switched out due to uh… 'schedule complications' as I call it."

"Ah, I see." He understood. "But yeah, Brian's second in command when it comes to me, so hopefully with his big help in the games the team would be alright. Did you hear about his girlfriend?"

"What about her?"

"Well, I meant his now 'ex-girlfriend'." Martin corrected himself. "I heard that Brian dumped her for cheating on him with some other dude."

 _"Don't blame him..."_ If one was around, Kevin did not even need to elaborate on what he was referring to had she or he had to ability to read minds. Nonetheless, what came out of his mouth was just a single word. "...And?"

"That other dude happened to be one of his closest friends…"

Kevin's eyes then widened a little. "Really? ...Wow… That's gotta hurt..."

"It does. Heard that it happen just a few days ago, so obviously there was a big argument with the girl caught in the middle. Brian said that if he was smart, he would break up with her immediately but he chose not to."

"Dang…" Kevin couldn't say much.

"Yeah, so Brian was like 'he exposed his true colors', and he said that he'd rather keep his girlfriend knowing that she cheated on one of his best friends. I don't blame him, though, since he's right when he said that it says a lot about a person."

It was at that moment when Kevin decided that it was the perfect moment to give Martin an obvious hint. "Reminds me a lot of my previous relationship with my former girlfriend…"

"Dude, why do you keep her bringing her up?" Martin questioned. He and Steven happened to find it a little funny at first while still being sympathetic, yet at that point, it was beginning to get sort of annoying. "I thought you put her behind you a long time ago."

"I have, it just seems similar because of the fact that she cheated on me." He replied. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"...Drop it?"

"Easier said than done..."

"But unlike your situation, Brian's girl cheated on him to go for his best friend, and he actually accepted her to be the love of his life. That's like saying that your girlfriend cheated on you to be with me."

"...Okay, if she is that stupid, there's no way you would fall for it, anyway."

"Oh no, I would never even consider it." Martin quickly shook his head. "I would never in my life do that to you and you know that. ...But anyway, dude, can you just... let it go? ...I'd rather not hear you complain about her for the rest of the school year, unless you want me to go nuts."

"Fine..." He looked away. "I'll just complain to myself, then."

"Better than me, Steven, or literally anybody else in the whole school to hear about it for the umpteenth time." He smirked with a slight snicker. "The moment when you find another girl like Val for example, maybe you should consider on going out with-"

Glare.

"...Just playin'..."

In spite of his sigh, Davis chuckled lightly. "Well she is a nice girl so far..."

His head bobbed up and down. "Better than some rat like your ex, that's for sure. Maybe I should actually have a convo with her myself and-"

"Excuse me!? You guys are too loud!"

"..."

"..."

* * *

 **The main goal for this chapter was that in that last scene, Kevin was basically hinting at what could have happened, and throughout the conversation, it was more of a hint to something else that might happen in the future, whether it'd be a similar situation to what their conversation was about I'm not going to say at the moment.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. (This isn't really a question, but who cares? lol) Predict the future relationship between Kevin and Val.**

 **2\. What do you think Val's honest thoughts of Kevin are?**

 **See ya next time!**


	25. Chapter 25: What A Mess

Teenagers

Chapter 25 - What A Mess

 **(I honestly had a hard time coming up with a chapter title this time. The other one I had certainly belonged to a certain chapter in the future, so here it is. I wanted to make it "fit" you know.**

 **Update: Ugh... I spelt the chapter title wrong apparently. It' was "What I Mess" before. Wow lol. Major fail. But it's fixed now... I hate typos.)**

 ***Sighs* Okay, so consider this chapter some sort of a direct sequel to the last where after Kevin and Martin had their conversation in their fourth period. This chapter in particular takes place six days after the previous chapter, and we're gonna get more of Kevin today (I'm putting him as the main focus at the moment so that he can catch up with the rest of the main characters, but don't worry, he's gonna have some interactions with Val so that one of the others also gets the spotlight).**

 **Side character, Ryan Norrison, will finally debut as a side character here, as well as Martin and Steven again, so quite a bit going on here. The chapter as of now sits at 4,000 and I have no idea what the word count will be in the end depending on how much I edit out.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **November 14, 2016**

* * *

The following Monday, it was somewhat cloudy outside, and the weather was getting a bit colder in comparison to the weekend prior. Yes, it was official; winter was approaching. Though since it was never official to December, it led to some assuming that the season was rather approaching early. Thus, from that point forward, jackets were set to become a trend.

It was yet another even day for Lakewood High School, and unlike the previous week where he was absent, Kevin Davis would have to deal with his Algebra II teacher, Mr. Reed again. He ranked the fifth spot on his mental list of the top ten worst teachers of all time. By his standards, he would definitely rank much higher if he was even more aggressive than he already was.

Fortunately for him, now was not the time to head to his classroom. Since it was not the time to head to fourth period at the moment, it was still rather early in the morning, meaning that Kevin had to report to his English, second period class with Mrs. Stuprich. His opinion on her was kinda neutral; not a bad teacher at all, yet one of his personal favorites. Although, it was only November and anything could change from that point.

No matter what though, it never changed the fact that he had the benefit of having both Martin and Steven with him in the class. Besides lunch and the cafeteria, the only other place where those three were together was that they all shared the same Study Hall, as well as Marion Nette and Ryan Norrison.

The early bell had already rung, so of course by the time Kevin entered the classroom, a number of students were already getting settled in. Martin happened to be one of the them, so the dark green rabbit joined him at the usual circular table the three always sat at.

"'Sup?"

"'Sup." Davis greeted back as he saw Martin sit down after getting the necessary school supplies out needed for the period. By the time Kevin started the same process, he looked down for one second to sit down and looked back up to see the black bear smiling at him as if there was no tomorrow. "...What?"

"Guess what?" He leaned closer.

"What?" He repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"I got in."

"Got in what?"

"I'm doing basketball this year."

His eyes widened. "Oh, you got in?"

"Yeah, told you I was gonna sign up for it. I just never said when." He explained. "But yeah, I've already told y'all how I felt somewhat guilty of not being on the football team, so I thought it didn't mean that I can't do any sport this year at all."

"Didn't you tell me that basketball was the only reason why you ended up not doing football this year?" Kevin pointed at the other junior.

"Meh, I can't remember exactly what I say all the time." Martin admitted shaking his head. "Whatever I said, I said it. The point is I'm doing basketball this year and I can't wait for it. Practice is starting today."

"Okay, tell me every person that is on that team when you go." Kevin told him. "I'm curious to see how many people I know that is on there."

"Of course." Martin nodded with his grin still attached to his face. "And I'll tell you when my first game is, since Coach Potts for some reason never told us an official date yet."

"Alright." Kevin nodded back as Steven suddenly placed his backpack on the table, much to the other rabbit being a little startled. "..."

"You said you got to be part of the basketball team?" Steven's eyebrow lifted.

The taller student rolled his eyes out of annoyance. "No, I got to be apart of the Lakewood High School staff, yes I got to be part of the team. What do you think?"

He sighed. "Fine, I get it… I just feel like it's been forever since I seen you play that sport. We met in eighth grade and that was the only time I've seen you play it."

"Well, I don't wanna lose my strength in making baskets. You know me, always gotta be on top." Martin stated, pointing his thumb toward himself.

"One, cliche of people like you to say that. And two, you sure have a lot of pride in yourself…" Kevin opinionated.

* * *

 **4th Period**

* * *

"No, I will not slow down!"

Kevin Davis and Martin Jackson were now in their dreaded fourth period. In spite of Ryan Norrison actually being in the room, Mr. Reed completely ruined the mood. The fact that he apparently disregard the fact that not every single individual in the whole class had the same standard when it came to writing notes was completely beyond Davis, and that alone was just one of the details about his teacher that really infuriated him, as well as the fact that to him, he seemed to get annoyed almost every time one of his classmates asked a question pertaining to anything in the current lesson, which really sent him over the edge. He, as well as mother of the students never understood why some teachers got away with quite a bit. Just another reason to why Davis and school never truly mixed. The eagle interrupted after predicting her question.

"Class, you can look at each other's notes later. Right now we need to move on, we're already behind by a day due to me being out last week!" The eagle ordered.

"Why can't he just make a Power Point presentation of the notes or something?" Kevin eye rolled to Martin and Steven, his head resting in his left palm. "Wouldn't that be the most logical thing to do? "

"Well, not everyone has common sense." Ryan stated slowly shaking his head at the algebra teacher. "He's starting to rub _me_ of all people the wrong way a bit more, now…"

"And it took you two months to realize where we're coming from?" Martin snickered slightly, taking quick peeks between Ryan's notes and the teacher.

"No, I do understand where you guys are coming from. I just tend to give teachers the benefit of a doubt. You know it takes a lot out of me to dislike one of them. So if a teachers rubs me the wrong way, you know something's up."

"Alright, get out your calculators and start on this set of problems."

All whispers that were occurring in the class came to an immediate halt with the students watching Mr. Reed pulling down the projector screen, pressing a button on a remote to turn on the overhead. Within a dozen seconds, a Power Point slide slowly came into view displaying five problems on screen.

"...So you mean to tell me that he can do that but he can have notes on a Power Point?" Kevin blinked out of disgust. "That's really messed up... You were right, Ryan..."

"Hey, at least we're leaving this class early today…"

"...What are you talking about?" Kevin's entire head shifted in his direction diagonally behind.

"We're getting report cards today." Martin answered for the light green rabbit. "We gotta go back to homeroom real quick, so we're leaving five minutes early and then we'll go directly to sixth period."

"Oh, yeah that." He turned away with another eye roll. "And this is the only class I'm struggling in. I'm barely above a D in here. Great..." Kevin rolled his eyes.

* * *

Last lunch shift of the day, and the cafeteria was crowded as usual, even more at the time since students decided to exchange report cards thanks to the mixture of curiosity and downright nosiness.

Val, Foxy, and Kevin decided to sit with each other once again, to prove to each other that them being together before was not simply a 'one time thing.'

"...Aren't your friends coming?" Val spoke first.

"They're still in line." Kevin responded, picking up his slice of pizza. "They'll be here soon."

"Oh..." The vixen stared down at the table, only to think of another topic within a span of two seconds. "So, did anything interesting happened today?"

"Well, same as usual. Mr. Reed being his annoying self..."

The other two foxes noticed Kevin rolling his eyes rather sharply at that. His facial expression obviously said it all, somehow making Foxy Michaels snicker.

"Don't worry, you're not alone here. Some tenth graders have him, too, depending on the class, since not every teacher teaches the exact same course throughout the day. ...Did you know he's a former college professor?"

"I do..." He blinked.

"What?" Apparently it was unbeknownst to Val. "...Then why is he here?"

"The world may never know at this point, unless you're name is Mr. Reed..." The junior shook his head with a great sigh. "No wonder he's the way he is. He loses patience very easily, but I'm thinking, 'What in the name of Lakewood are you doing here with all these rotten kids?'"

Both of them laughed a little.

"It's true." Kevin shrugged. "An absolute nutcase who pretends that he knows what he's doing, but most of his students figured him out ever since he got started here."

"Bonnie and Chica are literally in his class right now since it's sixth period, yet they never told me that he used to be a college professor." Val enlightened. "Chica said that he's not bad as long as you stay off his radar. But Bonnie told me was that he's one of the more difficult teachers he has to deal with."

"Hmph. Even if you do stay off his radar, you'll get his attention somehow anyway.'" Kevin said. "Lunch is going to be over soon, and then we'll switch to seventh period. They'll be more than happy to finally escape for the day..."

"...You do know who Bonnie and Chica are, right?" Foxy suddenly asked.

"... …" That was he suddenly froze blinking, still holding his milk in his hand. "Chica? ...That yellow chicken that I saw at that Halloween thing?"

"Yes, that's her." Val laughed at his reaction to Foxy's question. "I think you spoke to her for like, three seconds."

"And I think I remember who Bonnie is, too. His name almost rhymes with his species so it's really not that hard to figure out."

"What about Freddy?"

"...Uh…" He tried his absolute best to remember. "Okay, I'll be honest, I've completely forgotten who he is."

"Don't sweat it." Foxy chortled slightly. "He's a brown bear and one of the new students this school year."

"Was he with us that night?"

Both nodded.

"Ah, okay. There was quite a lot of us there so it's-"

Val and Foxy witnessed him out of nowhere shifting his head.

Standing near the center of the cafeteria were two female sophomores arguing, and if the tone of their voices were any indication, it was something major. It was quite obvious that they were gaining quite a bit attention their fellow students in the cafeteria. Some being desperate for views, likes, retweets, and followers online, people were already pulling out phones to record the kerfuffle, which was not improving at all, yet the exact opposite. The volume of the two voice came to the point where authorities just had to step in. Fortunately (or at least for them), by the time they began to circle around, the females chose to end the argument themselves, heading off to their own separate ways.

Martin and Steven happened to just be getting out of line. Their jaws dropped.

"...Aw, _heck_ no!" Martin stared.

"And they were about to _fight_ dude!" Steven laughed, punching the palm of his right hand with his left fist for more emphasis.

"Yeah, they were totally gonna start hitting each other. I was about to get my popcorn ready!"

Foxy kept his eyes on the girls until they were out of his sight. "Well, that was almost the first fist fight of the year..."

"Yeah." Kevin replied as he looked with Foxy. "I'm surprised that this school managed to last this long without any brawls."

"I agree." Val nodded. "I was actually wondering when the first fight was gonna start, but apparently it's not gonna be today based on my observations. You even ask around and the other students answer with nothing."

"But if anything, this could be a sign that the first fight is gonna happen soon. All we gotta do is predict when."

"What were they even arguing about, though?" Val's curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Hmm… Well, I heard the words 'boyfriend', 'girlfriend', 'cheating', and 'SmashBook'." Foxy thought out loud.

"Who uses SmashBook anymore?" Val said with a sigh. "That's for forty year old moms who have failed to realize that we're in a whole different decade..."

"That's not the point." Kevin shook his head. "It's not about SmashBook. I'm pretty sure we _all_ know on what they were arguing about based on what Foxy just said. ...Man, relationships are crazy these days… What a _mess_..."

"They sure are. And this school has it bad it seems. Maybe the best advice to give everyone here is to stay single." Foxy joked. "Maybe that's what we need, instead of people with all this."

"It's not their fault, though." Val was rather more neutral about it. "In every situation, someone's always the victim, and someone's always the culprit."

"You mean if people are cheating on each other?"

"Exactly. Cheating is the number one cause of everything falling apart, and someone is always the blame. It could be both of them, or not. You never know."

Kevin of course heard every word of that, and it made him think for a moment about his own personal experience. He tried to ignore the dreaded thought, yet it was too little, too late. She crossed his mind again and all the small details came with it. He could not have expressed any sort of resentment now, not in front of the two sophomores. In his world it was simply none of their business, especially after it was already suggest to him to never bring her up again.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Be back in a minute..."

All Foxy and Val could do was stare at Kevin's facial expression as he walked away.

"..."

"..."

Instead of speaking to one another of his sudden exit, they simply exchanged confounded looks, right before Martin Steven arrived.

"What's up with _him_?" Martin stood still.

"I dunno…" Val's head moved horizontally. "...Was it something we said?"

Suddenly Steven's eyes were suddenly fixed on some blue falcon holding a familiar item of his. "Hey! Richard, that's mine! Give me my pencil back!"

"..."

Following a few moments of eyeing Steven, Martin suddenly gained the attention from the sophomores, forcing him to stare back.

"...Uh, ...I'm gonna go with _him_ for now and deal with the one in the bathroom later..."

-/-

By the time Kevin returned to the table, he appeared to be having his neutral look on his face as if nothing happened except for a typical trip to the mens' room. "Where's Foxy?"

"Oh, he left early. He had an appointment he had to go."

"Okay..."

"I was just gonna have all of us discuss report cards and grades, but oh well..."

Perhaps Val's answer was honest. Foxy did in fact had to be somewhere. Otherwise, Val would have mostly likely made him leave the table anyway. A couple minutes minutes of Kevin being in the bathroom was just enough time for the vixen to share a few words with the red fox.

Silence cursed her and Davis; no more words were exchanged with one another for at least a dozen seconds, until Val was brave enough to push through. "...Um… Is there… anything you wanna talk about or something…?"

"..."

He did not wait for him to question on what was she referring to. "You looked a little off when you got up to go to the bathroom..."

Although choosing to fight it, ignoring the next several seconds of no one saying anything, Kevin sighed in his mind, choosing not to actually fight it. "Yeah."

"What? ...Are you okay?"

"N-no, i-it's fine..." He waved a hand out in assurance. "I was just um... thinking about that argument with those girls and what we just talked about before I left."

"..." It did not take Val long at all to put the pieces together. "...Wait... Are you telling me that..."

"Yeah..." Kevin Davis glanced away, a somewhat saddened look in his eyes.

"...What happened?"

"...I've been cheated on..."

* * *

 **Alright, so Kevin did in fact decided to spill after all, after he figured that there was no point in hiding it. I will not go further from there, since I feel like this is a perfect cliff hanger.**

 **So anyway, throughout all the editing, the word count for this (including the author's notes) ended up being around 3,000, meaning that I took more stuff out than I added in. ...Meh. 3K isn't that bad...**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Based on recent events, did you think Kevin finally elaborated to someone in the school about what happened with him and his former girlfriend?**

 **2\. In the future, would you be surprised if the main characters _somehow_ attend one of Martin's upcoming games? What do you think would happen to build up to that?**

 **All reviews are appreciated.**


	26. Chapter 26: He's Mine!

Teenagers

Chapter 26 - He's Mine!

 **Alright, I'm back again and this time we'll take a break from Kevin Davis so that he'll avoid overexposure lol.**

 **This chapter in particular is going to take place the day before Thanksgiving Day. And because of the day before being an early dismissal as well as the fact that this chapter is going to be based around an entire conversation through an app, this clearly won't be a school chapter. Keep in mind that for now on I'm using "ChatMe" in replacement for Skype in the real world (please bear with me though, since I'm not the best when it comes to coming up with names). Also for Netflix, for now we're going to call it um... let's go with "ShowTube TV" for now, unless I can come up with something better in the future.**

 **~KF**

* * *

"Hey."

"Hi."

Foxy and Chica were both logged onto ChatMe. It was nearing eight in the evening, and Val convinced everyone to get online by a certain time so that they could all watch a movie on ShowTube TV. Foxy and Chica were both not doing anything important at the time, so they chose to take advantage of the situation, and they were already communicating with each other on the app.

"What are you up to?"

"Just chilling here and watching TV." Foxy answered Chica. "I just helped my mom with some of the food for Thanksgiving tomorrow, and she doesn't seem to be trying to cook anything else at the moment, so I can say that I'm good for right now."

"Same here. My sister's excited of course; that's how she normally is when it comes to stuff like this."

"Not surprised at all." Foxy smirked. "She is obviously a very sociable person, and of course everyone is gonna get together on Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, sometimes my sister can be too much to handle and this is why." Chica giggled. "But I gotta admit she can be funny at times, so I can't say too much. Are Freddy and Bonnie coming?"

"I think Bonnie's in the shower." Foxy guessed. "I dunno about Freddy, though…"

"I'll text him and see what he's doing." Chica pulled out her phone and began tapping. "I wanna make sure that he's still coming. I mean, he could be needed to help his parents out at the last minute."

"He already told me that he's free until tomorrow morning." Foxy recalled. "We're straight, but go ahead and text him anyway to make sure."

"Already doing it." Her eyes were locked on her screen. "I wish everyone would hurry up because I _really_ wanna know what we're watching. Who knows? I hope I get to see some cute boys in the movie!"

That was when Foxy rolled his eyes sharply.

"What?" Chica questioned his look. "Usually in teenage movies, they get the hottest actors of the bunch."

"Would you be in _heaven_ if that's the case here?"

"Definitely." She seemed to have no regrets of what she told him in spite of his sarcasm. "You know what, f I wanted, I'd probably take pictures of them and post them on Tweeter, heck all of my social media accounts."

"...Well it's not like Val's gonna pause the movie and let you take pictures of only a small portion of your screen, which is through the screen Val's gonna share here on ChatMe." Even though Foxy's facts were legitimate enough for her to understand, it was almost as if he purposefully wanted to shoot her hopes down just to get an reaction. Most likely, he wound have found it to be amusing. "So…"

"Oh, don't worry." Chica shook her head. "I have ShowTube TV, too, so when the movie is over, all I gotta do is get to the good parts."

"Cool. And when you see them, I hope your face melts…"

"Leave me alone." She kept her grin on her face. "I can't help myself. A girl can dream to date one of them. You'd do the same if you were in my situation as well..."

That caught Foxy almost completely off guard. Yet in a matter of a couple seconds, he slowly started to run his fingers through the fur on his head. "...W-Well,... I would when it comes to the girls. Not gonna lie about that. But for me, I would try and make myself look more good-looking so I would get noticed first."

"Ooh, you're so competitive..."

"Like you said, I can't help myself." Foxy used her words against her. "A little competition can be both interesting and entertaining if I do say so myself. Say if you wanted to date _me_ for example."

She gasped. It was her turn to be caught off guard. "...Um... okay? What exactly are you trying to get at? That you're picturing me being competitive against other girls just to win you over?"

"Correct." He bobbed his head up and down. "I don't mean to brag, but my name was tossed around a lot last year for obvious reasons, as well as this year, too. And that will most likely continue throughout the rest of my high school life. So, yeah. A few girls chasing me is rather not surprising."

"Um, you think I'm obsessed or something?" Her smirk differed from her invisible raised eyebrow.

"Not saying that." He shook his head. "What I mean is that I wouldn't be surprised if you were the competitive type. I dunno how else I am supposed to dumb it down for you."

"Okay, okay, Smart Alec!" She heaved a quick sigh. However, that actually had Chica Candance thinking for a moment. "...You know, come to think of it,... um, don't take this the wrong way,... but you... kinda look quite attractive to be honest."

"..." Of course the anthropomorphic animal initially had nothing to say at all. Sure, a million thoughts could have entered his mind, yet there were barely any. At all. Her suggestion to him to rather not take her comments 'the wrong way' certainly never helped anything.

Although, after sitting through almost a dozen seconds of a somewhat awkward silence, his mouth finally managed to produce something. "...Uh,... thanks... I guess... I dunno what I'm supposed too say exactly, but I appreciate it."

That ended with a laugh in spite of his look, making Chica immediately defend herself. "I can read your face clearly even though you are smiling. It reads 'I don't know what to do now, this chick is weird.' Might as well say it!"

He laughed again. "How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Actions speak louder than words."

"Well, since we're already on it, you don't look that bad yourself."

"..."

"..."

"...Okay, then?" Her laugh was louder than ever. "Just wait until we tell Val this."

"She's gonna ask you what I asked earlier about this whole competitive thing..." He warned.

"Whatever, I don't care. I just wanna see her reaction and what _she_ has to say."

* * *

 **Alright, since this chapter goes by a day by day system, it explains to why this chapter ended up being way shorter than expected. However, this chapter is basically hinting at major details on what's supposed to happen next later on, so sorry if it may seem as confusing to some of you. But what I'm amazed is the fact that I've managed to type almost a whole thousand words in spite of only two characters in the spotlight for this. And I would actually talk about the conversation in details, but I would save that for the question below. So...**

 **Question:**

 **1\. What do you personally make of Foxy and Chica's conversation? What do you think this whole thing would lead to?**

 **Idk how I feel about this chapter given the genre it could potentially lead to (which is not one of my strong suits so bear with me), so tell me what you think of this in your reviews as usual. See ya next week!**


	27. Chapter 27: Robo-Romantics

Teenagers

Chapter 27 - Robo-Romantics

 **(Those of you who are fans of Tony knows where I got the chapter's title from. ;-))**

 **Alright, so time to step it up a bit with Foxy and Chica. Their last talk obviously seemed to suggest something, so it's only a matter of time before things start to heat up. All we have to do is to find out when.**

 **But other than that, we're gonna get more from Freddy today. I decided to skip over the actual Thanksgiving Day because I don't actually have plans for it at the moment, so we're jumping right into December here.**

 **This chapter might turn out way longer than last time, so those of you who like longer chapters, this is for you lol. (Not saying that it might the longest chapter so far, but I predict between 2,500 - 3,000.)**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **December 15, 2016**

* * *

"They have to be like, totally the 'it' couple right now."

"But how do you know that they haven't even asked each other out, yet? Though I gotta admit that they were kinda being... Hey, Freddy, come here!"

This was the umpteenth time Freddy Fazbear heard his name being called out by one of his fellow students. Though currently, it was not even someone from any of his classmates, nor was it even anyone he seen even once. Literally just a random person.

Yet in spite of the circumstances, the topic that he was about to bring up certainly brought his attention, even though it was the millionth time he heard it come up throughout that Friday.

"Did you see Foxy and Chica in third period?"

"...Yeah, I literally sit with them in that class." Though he was well aware of what was going to be said, him hearing it yet again was not rubbing him the right way at all. Yet he still asked the crocodile that simple, one-worded question anyway. "...Why?"

"I took a quick peek at them while I was walking down the hallway. ...I've never seen them stare at each other like that before!"

"..." He held a blank look on his face. "And I was sitting with them for the entire hundred minutes in that class myself. You don't think I ever noticed that at least once?"

"And did you notice how they were acting towards each other? Why are they flirting so much?"

"Ugh, come on, David." The female, red panther finally spoke, poking him in the shoulder. "We all know why. They were probably at it for the past month and we didn't realize."

"Woah, woah, woah..." Freddy waved his hands out in front of him walking closer. "They are not um... 'official' yet..."

"Oh..." The panther lightly shoved David the crocodile out of the way, now resting the back of her hand on her hip at Freddy. "..Not 'official', you say? So tell me, Fazbear. You're their friend, right? Why don't you go talk to one of them and find out what's going on. I'm quite surprised you haven't done so already."

"Well, look, I was just observing them, okay?" He said in his defense. "I've already talked to Bonnie and Val about it, and they find it more humorous to just watch them, so none of us ever said anything."

"See, there's the problem." She was now pacing around him with her black heels. Freddy took a moment to stare down, yet now was not the time to wonder if it was even against the rules to wear heels that big. " _Lack of communication_. In order to get something going, you have to speak with them a little more about it, and they could expose themselves to each other."

"...Do you _really_ think that's the best idea?" Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"Me and David over here have been dating for two years now, so we have some experience. ...You _are_ a good friend to both Michaels _and_ Candance, right?"

"Of course I am!" He began to form a bit of a glare. "What do you think?"

At that point, she raised her finger that ended up being only a couple centimeters in front of his nose. Fazbear knew that moment all that too well. Literally every time someone pressed it, for some strange reason, a somewhat strange, 'honking' noise always escaped. He completely _loathed_ it whenever that happened. And so, he stepped back a bit, knowing that the finger was already in his personal space, anyway.

"Well then, if you want to prove to me that you are in fact an honest person _and_ a good friend to both of you, I highly recommend you and your two other friends to stop standing around and actually do something about it. Neither the fox, nor the chicken are ever going to talk it out themselves. So that means, you have to do all the talking for them."

"Ugh..." With a facepalm, he turned on his heel and headed towards the cafeteria.

"And hurry up, so that by the time they're together I will make sure the _whole_ school finds out!"

He just had to turn around to form a slightly annoyed glare at the girl one last time. Yet what was about to happened next would prove that it was in fact a bad decision to make.

"Oof!"

"Woah!"

There sat Bonnie Roberts right on the floor.

"Oh my, uh, sorry..."

Ignoring the many heads that were turned in their direction, Freddy helped his bluish-purple colored friend off the floor.

"I should've been paying attention."

"Oh, don't worry." He waved it off. "I was turning the corner, too, so we're both at fault."

Fazbear snickered. "If Val was here, she would have thought of the homecoming game all over again."

"Well, I don't have water spilled all over my shirt, do I?" He laughed a little. "But, I see where you're going. I was trying to avoid those guys back there."

"...You're being picked on?" Freddy cocked his head to the side. "This is a first..."

That actually made Bonnie form the most confounded expression ever. "Bullied? No! I _confront_ them, not have them mess with me of all people, even though I fit perfectly into the crowd that is always targeted around here. But no, those guys were asking me a million questions about-"

"Oh, I know." Freddy predicted the end of his statement. "That was what I was walking away from them. It's very annoying."

"You tell me." The bunny could not have agreed more. "But I've been getting way more questions than you though, since I'm 'Chica's best friend', which is in fact true, but it doesn't mean stalk me all day like I was a celebrity talking to the press."

"I've been called Foxy's best friend just because of us sharing the same seventh period and us sitting next to each other in Spanish. The class is quite talkative, so you know how that typically works."

"I know..." Bonnie shook his head slowly. "I'm getting quite sick of it. This has been going on for a couple weeks. What are we gonna do? Do we actually have to talk to them about it?"

"As obvious as that answer might seem to be, that may very well be our only option at this point." Freddy suggested with a nod. "You, me, and Val tried giving them some time to figure out each other themselves, but they are obviously one of those pairs that are completely oblivious to everything. So apparently it's our job to talk to them about it."

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"Simple. You talk to Chica and I'll talk to Foxy after school. Val can just sit right in the middle of and we can relay everything to her."

"...Doesn't it make more sense for a _girl_ to talk to Chica?"

"Okay, _fine_..." He sighed in defeat. " _You_ be in the middle, then. Just be prepared to to receive a million text messages."

He smirked with a snicker. "It'll all be worth it, anyway."

* * *

 **7th Period**

* * *

It was hard to remain patient if one was sitting directly to the red anthropomorphic fox in Spanish. Luckily for Freddy, throughout the years of his life, he was easily able to keep his patience and composure under control. As long as he kept his mouth shut, then everything would have went well in seventh period.

"Alright, class." Mrs. Vera was speaking. "Today, we are going to turn the page 272, and we are going to do exercises six and eight."

A male hippo raised his hand. "What about seven?"

"...Are you the teacher!?"

"..."

"I thought so."

Foxy Michaels himself rolled his eyes.

"Now, work quietly. If I hear too many conversations that aren't required to complete the exercises for today, I will _not_ be happy! The Spanish _diccionarios_ are right in the back if you need them. Now again, _work_ , _quietly_."

...

Things actually were quiet for at least five minutes, one of Mrs. Vera's seventh period's personal best. Most of the time it only took a couple minutes for someone to begin leaking words. Someone just had to break the cursed silence staring down at them from above, much to the teacher's misfortune.

"..Psst! Freddy!"

Of course when it came to him and Foxy, only the former of the two heard his name being called out. Slowly, but surely, Freddy rotated his head behind him to glance at a yellow hedgehog sitting from the opposite direction of the room. He, as well as two other friends surrounding him were looking in his direction.

"...What'd you hear about Foxy and Chica?"

Yes, since it has been at least a couple weeks where students were growing suspicion of the two animals in question, it was not the first time Freddy was questioned about the matter. Foxy for some reason almost never paid attention to that. However, whenever he somehow heard about it, he called his classmates nosy and obsessed about something that was never even their business. Freddy figured that the only reason to why Foxy never popped an eyebrow at the content of those questions was because of the possibility that both he and Chica were questioned about it before in the past, not even paying attention to the fact that it was happening more often currently. Foxy also called them out of his classmates simply attempting to put him and Chica together as a couple. And every time it happened, it came to Freddy's conclusion that Foxy was far too oblivious to realize 'the truth'.

He took a quick glance at Mrs. Vera in the back, being on her computer doing the typical teacher's work, before glancing back at the hedgehog to give him his answer.

"Nothing." He whispered back. "Now let me do my work..."

"Dang it..." The hedgehog mumbled to himself as Freddy was finally opening his textbook to turn to page 272 to start on the required exercises.

" _Now_ what do we do?" A green hawk asked who was sitting right to the yellow creature. "We have to get his attention somehow. Foxy would just call us out again..."

"...Hmm..."

A purple flamingo that was sitting to the hedgehog's left suddenly came up with an idea, not afraid to snap her finger, as if she cared if anyone noticed. "Maybe if we can figure out a way to bring him back here, maybe we can talk to him for a little bit!"

"How are we gonna do that?"

"Why are we talking!?"

"..." The flamingo whispered something into the hawk's ear, him then getting up to walk across the room to get one of the teacher's Spanish dictionaries. Conveniently, they happened to be placed near Freddy and Foxy on the shelf.

"...Psst! Freddy!"

He heard his name again. Yet unlike previously, Fazbear decided to completely ignore the hawk in an effort to pretend that he was too busy focused on his work to hear.

It never stopped the hawk from giving up, though.

"...Psssst! Freddy!"

Other classmates in the room were beginning to take their eyes off the pages to stare. Although, Freddy still pretended to not be one of them, even though he was the one that had to give his attention to his annoying, fellow student.

"..." Nothing.

"Okay, this isn't working..." The purple flamingo mumbled.

"...Ooh." One second later, and the yellow hedgehog was now balling up the piece of paper that was going to be used for his work. If verbal communication never worked, then 'force' would have, right?

However, the planned failed; the hedgehog's aim was not exactly one hundred percent accurate. Instead of Freddy Fazbear, he just so happened to hit Foxy, making him immediately turn around with the sharpest glare ever. Uh-oh.

"..."

Never, _ever_ hit Foxy with a balled up piece of paper. Judging by the look on his face, it told the hedgehog that he had up to ten seconds to explain himself.

"Uh... I... Uh..." And initially it was not going well at all, more students focusing their eyes away from their work to be curious. "D-Don't look at me like that, Foxy... It was a mistake. I was trying to get Fre-"

" _Why are we talking!?_ "

Things just seemed to be getting worst for Mrs. Vera's seventh period class. For Freddy Fazbear, at that point he was trying his absolute hardest to drown out all distractions that were occurring all around him, even when his friend was giving the troublemakers of the day attention.

Although, for some strange reason, the hawk from before still had its goal in mind: get Freddy Fazbear's attention. He was going to stop at nothing to get his way.

"Psssssst! _Freddy_!"

Nothing.

Now he had no choice. Out of the blue, he threw his dictionary right at Freddy, the book landing right on the piece of paper he was writing on making him jump out of complete astonishment, his pencil ended up being flung right out of his hand all across the room in the process, landing right in front of Mrs. Vera.

"..."

"..."

Clearly literally every single anthropomorphic animal in the whole classroom had their heads up now, including the teacher herself obviously. All that could have been said was that if looks could kill, the entire class would have been gone.

* * *

"...What was that? ...Oh, she just said that she's never seen so much immaturity in her life. I'm surprised I got zero heat from that. Maybe she knew that none of it was my fault. ...Anyway Bonnie, I gotta go. Bye."

Freddy Fazbear decided to suggest to Foxy to get a bus pass to come home with him to his house during the seventh period. With the fox sneaking a couple texts to his parents, he received the okay and there he was. However, Michaels was quite annoyed that he had to wait until they were inside Freddy's household for him to be enlightened of Freddy's intentions.

"Okay..." He started to talk. " _Now_ will you please me tell on why you wanted me to come here?"

"So I can speak with you face to face about it." Freddy sat his backpack down on the floor.

"...About what?"

He sighed. "Where do I even start...?"

"Look, Chris is gonna get written up for throwing that book, and Ricky got a warning. What's the problem?"

"..." Instead of a proper build up, Freddy decided to head straight for the point. "...The reason to _why_ they were such a nuisance in class."

"Okay." An annoyed glare was shown on Foxy's face as he crossed his arms. "Tell me, because I for _sure_ would like to know."

"It's about them being suspicious about you and you know who, and you _know_ what I'm talking about." Freddy did not have a glare, yet there was his blanks stare at his friend.

"..." The glare that was once on the fox's face nimbly changed into a somewhat confused expression, widening his eyes a bit.

"Yeah..." Fazbear nodded. "I don't have to give out names. You already know..."

Unbeknownst to them, a curious Fredrick Fazbear was seen stepping down a couple steps to lean in a little just to listen in on the conversation.

-/-

"...Foxy?"

"Yeah..."

"Foxy _Michaels_?"

"Chica, we don't know a single other fox that is conveniently named ' _Foxy_ '. You know very well what I'm referring to..."

Like Freddy, Valery Ramos chose to do the same thing with Chica, yet she had a different method. She intentionally waited until the buses actually left the school to ask Chica to come over to her house, in order to avoid both Foxy and Chica to be on the same bus with herself and Freddy. For all she knew, a worst case scenario would have occurred, and the plan would have blown up in Val and Freddy's faces. Thus, Candance was actually dropped off at her house thanks to her dad.

"Wait a minute..." She began to form an annoyed look. "Is this is what I _think_ it's about?"

"It's _exactly_ what you think." Val confirmed. "Look, I'm sorry, but me, Bonnie, and Freddy have all been asked one too many times about you and him. You can't ignore their curiosity, Chica..."

"...And? You actually don't _believe_ in those rumors, do you?"

Megan was seen approaching the two girls.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say, Chica. What I'm _saying_ is that I don't blame them at all. They know it's obvious just like us."

"Chica, can I-"

"Not _now_ , Megan!" Chica put a hand out, her eyes never leaving Val. "...Who are you texting?"

"I'm just texting Bonnie about the homework assignment."

"You two have _no_ classes together!"

-/-

"I am _not_ in love with Chica!"

"Aw, come on. Just admit it already..."

"What makes you think that?"

Now Freddy heaved a sigh out of frustration. The obliviousness was something he could take no more. He began to take his jacket off as he continued to knock some sense into Michaels. "Okay, Foxy. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Over the past couple of weeks, people have been noticing you two way closer than usual. They don't care about the simple, friendly conversations you two have with each other, but lately you two have been acting as if you were actually a couple. I can only imagine what goes on between you two whenever we're all not around."

His mouth was wide opened; he could not have believed it. Poor Foxy did not even know how to react.

"Trust me, Foxy. I know what I'm talking about." His jacket was now thrown on the sofa. Normally it would have been placed on the hanger, being the neat person that he was, yet just once of it temporarily being on the sofa would not have killed anyone. "I may not have ever dated anyone before, but anyone and their friend could see it. Even a couple teachers can see it!"

"Why would any teacher be interested in anthropomorphic teenage romantics?"

"I don't know. _You're_ the Romeo in this situation, so you tell me."

Fredrick's eyes were widened as if there was no tomorrow.

-/-

"Chica, can you just-"

"Again, not _now_ , Megan! Val, me and Foxy are _just_ friends!"

"Friends my white, furry tail." Ramos was not having it. "Face it, Chica. I know it, Freddy and Bonnie know it, we _all_ know it. You are just one of those chicks that are in love with a guy without even realizing it. The moment Josephine told me that she thought you two were being all 'flirty' around each other, I didn't believe for a second because I know how you two are. But by next week, I understood after seeing it with my own eyes."

"But-"

"I'm serious. Everyone in the school knows, except for you two. And the fact that you two have yet to ask each other out is really beyond me and it's very irritating."

"...I..." Chica tried her hardest to come up with an excuse, but no matter what, she knew Val was going to shoot it down. She did not want to come to her senses and realize the obvious, whether it was true or not.

"Trust me, Chica. I'm your friend, and all I can do is to give you the advice that you need. You never dated anyone before, but I have. I can help you with this."

"...But-"

" _Stop it_. I want you to accept the fact that you have feelings for him."

"..."

-/-

"...Do you...?"

"..."

"Foxy... Do you _want_ your relationship with Chica to the next step?"

More than five minutes later, Freddy and Foxy's debate seemed to be making progress. Sure it took a bit of headache to get through due to Freddy putting up with Foxy's constant denial about him and the yellow chicken. Yet with Freddy's patience and determination, it was finally starting to pay off.

"...Yeah..." His head was turned away for a bit. However, after a couple seconds of nothing being said, he shifted his head back to Freddy. "Oh, who am I kidding... You're right. Okay!? I love Chica. I think I've been having feelings for her about a month and now that I think about it, I have no idea how to talk to her and I need help. There. Happy now!?"

Freddy grinned. His work was nearly done.

His little brother all the while kept his hand over his mouth. Unfortunately for him, his gasp was a tad bit too loud, and he was instantly noticed by the two teenagers.

"..."

"...Uh... hi?"

With another sigh, Freddy paid him no idea and sent Bonnie one last text message: _"He confessed. We did it."_

* * *

 **Whew... That ended up being way longer than expected. Second longest chapter of this entire fic so far right behind chapter 18. But I gotta admit. I had a great time writing this chapter! I don't think I have much to say here, so now I have to come up with the questions so I can know your thoughts..**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Do you think Freddy, Bonnie, and Val's plan was handled well, or do you think they could've done better?**

 **2\. What was your favorite scene for this chapter? (Just thought I asked this because I didn't want to ask more than one question.)**

 **Let's see Foxy and Chica are gonna do from here in the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28: Make Up to Break Up

Teenagers

Chapter 28 - Make Up to Break Up

 **(Better late than never...)**

 **Okay, so last chapter was basically self-explanatory, but I'm gonna give a small summary anyway. After growing tired of "school speculation", you know, the typical gossip that goes on. The main characters finally helped put Foxy and Chica together, and they're most likely a couple at this point, introducing the first couple in this story... Ugh... It's not that I have a problem with it, it's just that romance is one of the last genres that I would usually right, so this is completely out of my comfort zone. But I promise that this will not ever be a romance fic (at least not a main genre, but if anything, it'd be drama instead. I can easily do that.)**

 **Kinda off topic, but just a couple days ago I actually had some sort of creepy dream about the ending to Tony's series. I'm not gonna not spoil anything from it if there are some of you who never looked at series, but I'm not even gonna bother elaborating on the details. I dunno even know how to explain it lol. It was just... a little creepy and kinda disturbing... As I'm typing this it's giving me the chills since I still remember it lol.**

 **But enough about that. Enjoy!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **January 4, 2017**

* * *

Time for the new year to begin.

After getting through the rest of 2016, which of course included Winter Break, the students were once again back at the Lakewood High School building, much to the expected mixed reaction from the student body as a whole. Yet whether they liked it or not, the current school year had yet to even be half way completed.

It was just a few minutes after eight and there stood Chica Candance in the middle of the hallway, her back leaning against the lockers while glancing behind as many more students entered the begin. Obviously, one could have inferred that she was looking for a specific someone, and her neutral look made her appeared to be as patient as ever, even though to her it still seemed like the anthropomorphic animal was taking an eternity to reach her in person.

Yet with a sudden look of anticipating and her lips curling up, it was apparent that _he_ finally arrived.

Foxy Michaels.

He also had a smirk on his face, taking his time making his way over to the chicken, dodging whatever student that had the possibility of running into him while still having her eyes locked on hers.

By the he made it over, the next thing their many fellow students surrounding them knew, they ended up kissing right in front of nearby faces.

* * *

 **2nd Period**

* * *

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was. It totally was. One hundred percent and we all know it. Why don't you get over yourself and face the facts."

Freddy Fazbear was sitting in his Health classroom. Since it was his second period, normally his class would be in the gym, yet every now and then, they had to switch to the Health room for a couple weeks.

"You have no valid proof that it was!"

And unfortunately for him, simply by being in the classroom, he was caught in the middle of yet another discussion about certain students in the school. Poor bear. Just got back from Winter Break, and there he was already being annoyed even though the day happened to be just getting started for him.

"I mean, they're totally it! They were literally kissing in the hallway by the time I got there! One look and there they were!"

"We all saw it, _Jimmy_." A black vixen answered a male, blue hawk. "But there was a reason for them to do that right in front of us. They simply grew tired of themselves being talked about every three seconds. And so, they literally only did it just to get attention. In other words, it is what we call a _stunt_."

"Gwen, it was _not_ a stunt! At all!" Jimmy defended. "That doesn't make any sense. They aren't celebrities for crying out loud! If they knew they didn't like each other that way, they would have never even _thought_ about kissing each other just to pull off a stunt in front of the school."

"They didn't do it in front of the whole school." Gwen shook her head with hands on her hips. "They did it in the hallway..."

"Does it matter? You know what I meant! They're an official couple and that's final!"

"No _they're_ not!"

Freddy rolled his eyes

"And just how do you even _know_ they are not a couple?"

"Simple. Because I am popular when it comes to this grade level, so I know _everything_."

"..."

"...Yeah, that's what I thought." Gwen faced away from Jimmy's blank stare. "...So, Freddy, back to what I was asking: what do _you_ th-"

"It was no publicity stunt." Freddy remained playing on his phone, not even looking at either of his fellow anthropomorphics. "They are a couple."

"...Well, why didn't you just say something?"

"...I... didn't want to be rude and interrupt?"

"...Oh."

 _"...'Oh?'"_ At that point, Freddy was already done with his second period for the day. Although he did agree that Gwen had a point to where it seemed to be a little too random for Foxy and Chica kiss each other in the middle of the hallway. However, over time, Freddy quickly learned that animals his age heavily relied on gossip and controversy as a way to temporarily escape from their boring pathetic lives. So if he knew, then so did his friends; since the students were on winter break at the time, Foxy and Chica decided to take advantage of the situation by confirming their relationship publicly at Lakewood. With all this in mind, it came to one simple conclusion: Foxy and Chica were basically already dating before all the students returned to the school.

Sure, they both had their social media accounts and they could have easily posted a simple picture of the two kissing. Then on the other hand, perhaps they simply had the desire to do it in front of the other students for fun. Besides, for all they knew, it would have been an easier way for the two if they really wanted them to leave the fox and the chicken alone.

Freddy, as well as Bonnie and Val, knew in advance. However, Freddy knew all too well that it was only going to make the two be more of a 'hot topic' in the school.

Oh well. Maybe they figured that if they were going to be talked about, perhaps their intentions were to have their fellow students at least be aware of the truth.

* * *

"...Are you sure?"

"Foxy, if Kevin wasn't here you would have had no problems sitting somewhere else. Go hang with your guy friends or something so you can tell them how long the kiss was."

"...Are you making fun of me?"

"You're wasting time."

"Ugh..."

Later on the day it was lunch again in the cafeteria, the final lunch shift of the day to be exact. Like Chica Candance and Foxy Michaels, Valery Ramos also had a plan for the day. Overtime, she grew tired of Kevin bringing up his former girlfriend every now and then. Though, it was not the fact that he was doing so, yet it was more of her not knowing the full truth of what occurred between the two. Kevin Davis never told her that he wanted the details to be a secret, so what harm could it have been for Ramos to ask? A little curiosity was never going to kill anyone in that case scenario.

And so, she asked Foxy to sit somewhere else for the day. By the time she got to a certain table, Kevin was already sitting with a bunch of his friends, including Martin Jackson and Steven Daniels. Obviously, Val knew that if she really had the desire to find out the truth, she at least wanted to have a one on one conversation with a rabbit.

"Hey..." She immediately earned his attention, watching him looking up at her since he was obviously sitting. "Can I um... speak with you a moment?"

"...Okay...?" To her slight surprise, that part of the plan actually worked well. He got up from his spot, much to the stares from a few of his fellow students including the bear and the other bunny, and made his way over to the table Valery was planning on sitting at.

Martn whispered something in Steven's ear, making him giggle a little.

"Foxy not coming?"

"Oh, he's with his guy friends for today." She nimbly explained. "They probably have a million questions for him."

"About what?"

"About him and his new girlfriend."

As expected, Kevin widened his eyes a little at the news. "...He has a girlfriend?"

" _Now_ he does." Val kept her smirk. "He's dating Chica the chicken. You know, the chicken that I told you about."

"...Oh." Kevin Davis scooted his chair up a little, pulling out his phone to begin texting a couple of his phone contacts. "Interesting..."

She was not surprised that the male barely had anything to say, which further proved Val's point in a way. Not only Kevin was still thinking about his own past relationship, it was at a point to where when it came to others' relationships, only a few words could escape from his mouth. That was the last straw for Ramos. She had to do something and fast.

Thus, instead of a build up to the upcoming discussion, she chose to head straight for the point. "Okay, Kevin. I dunno how are you gonna feel about this, but do you think you are thinking about your ex a little too much?"

Because of the lack of a proper buildup, Kevin remained frozen, completely off guard at the time Val posed the question. More than a dozen thoughts began scrambling through his head. What did she mean? How was it concerning to her? What business did she have in regards to the matter? What was she trying to accomplish when it came to the whole situation?

Yet he knew he had to say something. "...What do you _mean_?"

The vixen sighed. "Kevin, all of your friends know about it, and possibly quite a few people from your grade level, especially since that guy started to make jokes about us two. I mean, you are not even eighteen years old yet. I'm sure the breakup wasn't _that_ serious (or at least I hope it wasn't because I am not you). But the point is that the only way you're going to feel better at this point is if you actually talk about it. Who knows? Maybe if you actually elaborate on this (which I hope you don't mind), maybe you can actually feel better. Then again, you'd probably think it's wrong for me of all people to know, when I doubt you even told some of your best friends yet."

"..." Same thing as before: a million possible thoughts he could say out loud to Val, yet he only had one choice to make. However, there was one thing that he knew for certain. The vixen might have had a strong point.

But should he?

"...Okay, _fine_." He answered quite sooner than Val expected. "I never told anyone of what happened because... I dunno... Maybe I was just too upset at what happened of how we broke up by her cheating, but I never actually explained how."

"I see." She nodded.

"But then again, _I_ was the victim at the time." He recalled. "So,... thinking about what you just said, I think you're right. Since I wasn't the one who cheated, and she certainly isn't here right now,... there is no point in me hiding it anymore, even though it was never my full intention to do so in the first place."

"So basically you never _thought_ of telling anyone..." She summarized.

"Exactly." He nodded, turning around for a second to take a glance at the clock, not even having the common sense to realize that his phone sat right in front of him on the table. "I'm not going to give all the minor details about it. We don't have all day in here, so that can be for later."

* * *

"He told me that his family were vacationing in Florida right in the middle of August, and so he decided that he wanted to bring his girlfriend along since she wanted to come as well, after he found out that her family had no plans on going."

"And?"

Bonnie and Val were now walking out of the school towards the bus ramp, the two ending up meeting each other after the final bell rang for the day. As if it was not obvious enough, clearly Val just had to tell her friends of what Davis went through as soon as she had the chance. Hey, if Kevin basically told her that it was not a big deal at that point, what harm would it have done at that point? Was there any difference it would have made?

"Well, the girl's name is _Madelyn_ apparently, and so she and Kevin had a good time there, but of course it just had to escalate." She elaborated. "They ended up going to this amusement park and Kevin noticed that some guy kept talking to Val while they were in line for one of the rides."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah." She nodded expecting that reaction out of him. "But since it was just a random guy, Kevin initially paid it no mind. However, he then told them both that he was planning on moving to the same city we're in right now."

That was when he widened his eyes, finally facing the vixen.

"Yeah." She said again. "Not the exact same day, but that's not the point. He said that it was best for the three of them to be friends as some sort. Yet when Kevin and Madelyn were getting ready to leave, after what happened at the airport, 'friends' was an understatement."

"Lemme guess..." He wanted to attempt to figure it out himself. "The two ended up kissing whether they cared of being caught or not."

" _Well_ , that was _part_ of it..." Val admitted. "He was on his way to the mens' room and caught them red-handed. And Kevin was apparently not in afraid to yell out loud at a public place like that and making a scene."

"Like I said: he appears to be a little _tough_ after all."

"That's not the point!" She gave him a somewhat impatient sigh. "After that, everyone just got their things together and left... before apparently Madelyn's new boyfriend stole Kevin's father's phone and his mother's credit card... But they got 'em back of course before the plane took off..."

At that point, Bonnie's jaw had completely dropped.

"Yep." She nodded, stopping in her tracks as he had done so already. "Madelyn basically left Kevin for a thief. He basically put her first before him and that was the thanks he got. But hey, that whole thing happened about five months ago and I think he's finally getting over it... Hopefully."

"Wow..." Bonnie was quiet for about half a dozen seconds, but then he decided to talk again. "So, what did you say?"

"I told him that it was at least a good idea to finally explain what happened just so that he could get it off his chest. _But_ ," she raised a finger. "that's why he kept complaining about it to his friends. It is also why his name was on the radar for quite some time this year, and he's already well known in his grade level. But most importantly, that was the number one reason why he felt so awkward about our first encounter, even though I still kinda think he was you know... _dramatic_ about it..."

"I think so, too. You and this Madelyn girl are two completely different people. I mean... People bump each other all the time! I got knocked down by Freddy last month!"

She actually snickered. "So what? Are you two going to be the ' _it_ ' pair now?"

Bonnie Roberts had the most blank expression ever. Sure it was meant to be a joke, but unsurprisingly, he was not amused. At all. "Two words... _Not_... _**funny**_..."

"Haha, okay. My bad."

"And besides, maybe I could say the same thing about you and Kevin. There was literally a whole rumor about it after all and Kevin went off." He brought up to get back at his friend.

"Oh, _no_." She shook her head. "Like you said, me and that girl he was with are two completely different people. ...But, since we both think that Kevin was being too dramatic and petty about it, maybe he needs too... start getting used to nice girls like me again."

Suddenly Bonnie's previous defensive statement about Val and Kevin being a possible pair was suddenly put into question. Thus, he was now more confounded than ever. "...What are you trying to say?"

"No, _silly_. It's not what you think it is." She waved a hand out in front of her with a shake of her head. "What I'm trying to say is that basically,... let's just say it was the right move for me to continue to speak with him. He needs to learn what it feels like to generally talk to a girl that... you know... is not... a _gold_ _digger_ for example. Sure that is an obvious exaggeration, but let's just say that. Kevin invited me to come his friend's game on Friday."

"Val, you know none of us are ri-... He _what_?"

"I basically told him what you're telling me right now." She explained his decision making. "If I have to teach Kevin what it's like talking to a girl who is a genuinely nice person, then I have to do _something_. Maybe he thought that I was so determined about my idea, he offered me to come to his friend's game. Um... that Martin guy."

"...Isn't that the same day Foxy and Chica's..."

"Yeah, I know. It may not be a 'double date' by any means, but it's going to be fun. Kevin needs to meet Chica, anyway." Ramos turned on her heel and walked off. "Let me go. I'm gonna miss the bus."

* * *

 **Kay, that last scene there was originally supposed to happen a little differently. It was originally going to be Kevin explaining to Val herself of what happened, but I felt that it was going to get too drawn out for you guys. Oh well. At least we finally know of what happened between Kevin and his ex. And also, it's official. Foxy and Chica are dating. Yay I guess... But, since the first part of the chapter was about Foxy and Chica being together, and the last part being about Kevin and his former girlfriend's breakup, it explains the title of the chapter (it probably isn't the best though imo. I'm having a hard time coming up with chapter titles lately.)**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What do you think of Foxy and Chica being a couple? Are you personally here for it?**

 **2\. What do you make of Kevin and Val right now, after Davis apparently elaborated on what happened?**

 **3\. What do you think might happen at Martin's game, since apparently two "pairs" are gonna be there?**

 **I encourage everyone to review.**


	29. Chapter 29: Double-Date (Friendship)

Teenagers

Chapter 29 - Double-Date (Friendship)

 **Alright, back again with another chapter. Sure I took another break from it solely because of the second season in my Survivor series (which by the way I decided to include three FNAF characters (Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy (though in that fic literally none of the twenty characters know anybody but that's another topic in case someone decides to PM me that they're interested in want to learn more)), but anyway, that took a lot of my time away because I'm completely in love with the actual Survivor series and I can't stop working on my second season lol. (Note: No, you don't have to already know about Survivor to read it.) Though the point is that just because I'm working on another fanfiction doesn't mean I called it quits for this one, since I will never give up on it.**

 **But anyway, back to this fic in particular. Now that Foxy and Chica have hooked up and that whole thing with Kevin and his ex, things are gonna start to progress from here (obviously I won't give any spoilers even though I'm desperate to just let it out already). But at this moment, let's see what occurs as far as Foxy, Chica, Kevin, and Val are concerned.**

 **(Oh, one more thing, since Martin has a game today, I will try my best to mention it in some way, I'm not a sports guy at all lol. But I'll try _something_ here...)**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **January 6, 2017**

* * *

"You know there was a strong rumor that they were gonna start cutting people short this year?"

"Dude, for the umpteenth time, they're not telling it all the way _true_... Even if they were, I don't mean to brag, but at this point in my um, 'basketball high school career', something tells me that they wouldn't cut me of all people, unless they're trying to sabotage the team."

Martin Jackson was in the boys locker room having a conversation with an alligator teammate of his, minutes away from the game that was scheduled to start. Though he knew he could not have predicted the future of what the end result was set to be by the time everything was over for the night, he was one of the last individuals of the team that would have been nervous in the slightest. To him, as long as every single team member did what was told of them to do, there would be no complaining in the school by next week, and he would not have had to worry about being asked a million questions on why Lakewood's basketball team suffered from a possible flawed performance in the school's gymnasium.

For the next couple dozen seconds, the two simply stood beside each others staring in opposite directions, the alligator choosing to not respond verbally to the bear, ignoring the rest of the team chatting about.

However, just another thought came into his mind, interrupting Martin's train of thought. This time, he grinned as if he figured that it would have been something that Jackson was interested in. "So, what's this new pairing I'm hearing about?"

He immediately turned in reaction with a raised brow, confounded at first, yet only a few seconds later he knew exactly his teammate was referring to. "...What?"

"You know him. His name is-"

"Look, I know who you're talkin' about," He put a hand out. "but no. They're not a-... How did you even find out in the first place?"

"It's Lakewood. People are always into everybody else's business. What did you expect?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, it's a little 'get to know each other' thing, you know what I'm saying?"

"But still, they're kinda like 'the joke couple' at this moment, since the two has spent a lot of time together as of late."

Even though he felt that slightly annoyed only because of Kevin Davis himself being beyond irritated at that point, he felt as if it was a bit humorous, so he just had to snicker as he began to walk away.

* * *

"Wouldn't it make more sense if we both came together with Kevin and Val?"

Chica Candance and Foxy Michaels were just now sitting down on the bleachers in the gymnasium, choosing to sit close to the middle as they made their way in.

"And also, shouldn't we save a couple spots for them whenever they show up?" The chicken asked. "Neither of them are here, yet."

Foxy swiftly pulled out his phone for a brief time check. "To answer both of those questions, I kind of wanted this to be the two of us, even though they're both coming here as well. Besides, Val and Kevin aren't even considering themselves to be close friends, yet."

"Well, we don't want to waste an opportunity of me and Kevin exchanging a few words." Chica still pushed her idea. "We can just, um... pretend they are two strangers that have actually seen us before. ...However, I'm honestly fine either way."

"...Are you just saying that just so I can consider your idea?" Foxy shifted an eyebrow.

Chica shrugged. "Never thought of it that way, but you could..."

"Fine..." He rolled his eyes in defeat. "Let's put our stuff aside so they have somewhere to sit..."

After they done so, the two anthropomorphic animals began to simply wait around for the game to commence, not even living up to their age group by pulling their phones out. Though, the silence that occurred between the two began to quickly grow old for Chica.

"...So, uh..." She blinked and faced him. "...What do you wanna talk about?"

Foxy hunched his shoulders. "I dunno. When it comes to the two of us we both know who talks the most. You tell me."

Chica's jaw dropped in response and playfully punched Michaels's shoulder with laughter. "Leave me alone, haha!"

* * *

Several minutes later in front of the school, Kevin stood by the door waiting for his new friend to show, texting Martin all the while in order for his patience to remain consistent. In spite of it, he still could not have helped but wonder where in the world Valery Ramos was at the time. The game was scheduled to begin shortly, and being late was something that was not on his personal to-do list. Unfortunately, neither of them had the common sense to exchange numbers with one another for whatever reason.

The only possible way he could figure out how far Val was from the school was to talk with Foxy himself, even though he was told by him that he was on a date with Chica that day. He could have felt guilty, sure, but there was no other way.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Dude, Val's not here yet... You know where she is?"_

 _"...Not sure... You know what, I'll call you back..."_

"..." With a sigh, Kevin placed his left foot back on the wall leaning the rest of his body against it as he began to wait some more. Then suddenly in the middle of sending Steven a text, his phone was starting to buzz again.

 _"'Sup..."_

 _"She's here."_

 _"Okay..."_

 _"Bye..."_

Glancing to his left to expect her presence, there she was, better late than never.

"What kept you?" He was not afraid to ask.

"Traffic." She promptly answered, resorting to text Chica.

Davis smirked. "As usual. Let's just go in before Martin fusses me out."

* * *

The game was about fifteen minutes in, and things were progressing smoothly thus far. Kevin was eating a hotdog beside Val (who was offered a hotdog as well, but she rejected) and Chica was leaning against Foxy's arm, slightly being tired by the events of that Friday. Though, there was no way she had plans on closing her eyes knowing what was happening in front of her. She was not a fan of sports, yet the least she could have done was to simply watch, as well as interacting with her new partner.

As far as the game was concerned, because of the game only being in the first quarter, Martin Jackson as well as a few others his teammates were sitting by on benches awaiting for the second quarter to commence. As a result, it was a reason for the group of four to not pay attention to the game as much at the time. Thus, Foxy began to browse on his phone, eventually showing Chica a video in which he found to be a bit amusing.

"..." To his surprise, only a blink came from the girl. "Honestly, I don't think it's that funny..."

Michaels widened his eyes. "...Seriously? ...You seem the type of person that would laugh at pretty much anything..."

"Oh well. Maybe I just don't understand it..." Though she admitted her truth, she intended on extending the conversation by deciding to include the vixen and the rabbit. "So, what are you two thinking?"

"About the game, or anything else?" Val asked.

"Anything, really."

"Well, let's talk about the game since it's why we're all here." she suggested. "Now keep in mind, this is all coming from a gal like me who knows almost nothing about it. Our team is kinda dominating right now. I don't mean to be cocky or anything or someone who automatically pushing the visitors to the side, but I don't see that much hope for the Calibrine team at the moment."

"Don't get too hopeful too early." Kevin warned after taking another bite. "It's only the first quarter."

"Oh..."

"And what if we suddenly get unlucky in a bit?" Chica questioned. "That would make the school _really_ mad."

"Relax." said Kevin. "It's just the first quarter..."

Though no matter what any of them said, it was an early sign of Lakewood jinxing themselves when one of the white bears managed to score a three pointer.

...

Unlike the uproar from the ones in the crowd that supported the visitors, none of the four characters uttered a word and simply stared in reaction. Martin's left invisible eyebrow lifted from the bench.

"..." Kevin sighed and hung his head down a little.

"...I think fate is trying to tell us to talk about something other than the game..." Val presumed. "As weird as it may sound, the more we keep talking about it, the more the opposing team scores points..."

Chica laughed. "You're probably right about that. ...So Kevin, were you a new students here, or were you here since the beginning?"

Like Freddy Fazbear, she never had any sort of fear of meeting new people, and Kevin was quick enough to grasp that. "Nah, I was always here. Though I did happen to move to this area months before ninth grade started for me."

"Oh, you never told me that." Val said. "Freddy moved before tenth grade started."

"Hmph. Interesting. What about you?"

"Nah, I was always here as well."

Foxy jumped in the conversation. "You trying to copy him or something?"

"What?" Chica blinked with a slight chortle. "No! It's just something that I naturally said!"

"You two are getting to know each other well already it seems. Glad to see you're making new friends."

She sighed with a smirk in reaction.

"He's not wrong." Val shook her head in agreement with Davis. "This is literally your first actual conversation with one another."

"Well honestly, Chica seems like a nice person." Kevin commented, wanting to break any awkwardness around him.

"Aw, thanks." The chicken responded. "It just seems fun getting to know new people. That's how we met Freddy in the first place."

"I heard you were getting to know him rather quickly, too." Val brought up. "Bonnie and Foxy told me."

"Ugh..." Chica briefly covered her hands over her face. "What is this? Pick on Chica night?"

"Let's just focus on the game." Kevin said. "We're barely paying attention to it at the moment and the second quarter is gonna start soon..."

However, that same bear from before managed to score another three pointer for the team, forcing Martin to hang his mouth open.

"..."

"Kevin!" Val said with Foxy glaring.

"Whoops..."

By the time the game was in the second quarter, in spite of having Martin as well as a few other strong players on Lakewood's team, Calibrine was slowly, but surely pulling themselves out of the hole they were in when the score was now 14-8, giving Calibrine's supports a valid reason to not give up hope early. Like Davis said twice, it was only the first quarter before, and now it seemed that they had a chance of taking the lead away from Lakewood.

A blue falcon swiftly passed the ball to that same bear again, yet Martin nimbly snatched it away, causing Kevin to immediately clapped his hands together rapidly, ignoring Val being taken back at the rabbit's sudden burst of energy. However, the moment was Jackson was getting ready to shoot, the ball ended up being smacked right out of his hand.

"..."

"..." Gradually Kevin stared back at Val. "...Well, at least I didn't talk about it this time."

"You're fine..." Ramos suddenly thought of something else. "...Hey, by the way, aren't a couple of your other friends here?"

"They're at the top somewhere because I made sure that they weren't going to bother us."

Steven and Marion were still in the same section as the four, the two sitting at the top row with Steven complaining that Martin was never able to shoot a basket yet, completely disregarding what his other friend was doing in the bleachers. Though, one possible reason could have been due to Ryan Norrison being in attendance as if he was a replacement for Kevin.

"Don't get down now. We're not halfway through yet, so we still have a shot..."

"Hopefully..." said Marion.

By the time the second quarter of the game came to a close, Lakewood still lead 18-16. Though clearly if one could not have already made an inference, this was a sign of trouble for Lakewood, any everyone who supported them knew it, including Jackson himself who was shaking his head making his way back to the bench.

"Alright, Martin's not playing the third quarter." Foxy suddenly got up from his spot and made his way across the row. "I'll be back..."

"He's probably going to the bathroom..." Chica assumed, now being left alone with the other sophomore and the junior. "...So, what should we talk about now?"

Val all of a sudden elbowed Kevin in the arm, and in spite of appearing to be annoyed a bit, there was a certain expression on his face as if he was hesitant about something.

And Chica managed to catch that. "...?"

"..." Davis sighed.

"..." Candance chose to stare at Val for an explanation.

"I told Kevin that in order for him to open up to you, he's going to tell you how he and his ex broke up just to give you some advice."

She widened her eyes as an instant reaction. "Oh... okay?"

"It's kind of a long story, but since I already told Val, I'll try to keep it brief, yet not too brief at the same time if that makes any sort of sense..."

"Oh, go ahead..." Curiosity was really starting to take advantage of the chicken.

"Well, to start from the beginning, me, my girlfriend, and my parents all decided to take a trip to Florida before the summer was over, and I was the one that convinced my parents to let her go, and so, all we went." He began. "Of course I'm not afraid to say that we had a good time, since we did... pretty much everything we ever wanted."

"I'm jealous." Chica could not have helped but giggle a bit. "I've always wanted to go to Florida, but I have yet to go there."

"You should. It's nice down there, and the weather is of course warmer down there, even though I don't mind the colder months, which will start soon here. But anyway," Kevin went back on topic. "so things managed to go pretty well for the both of us, that is, until when we were leaving."

To avoid responding verbally, Val gave Chica a look that explained that it was a perfect time to remain focused if she some how was not already, even though Chica was a good listener and paid attention to Davis the entire time.

"Before we left, I noticed that my girlfriend, Madelyn, was talking to some guy a little too much while we were getting ready to get on a ride at an amusement park after she found out that she was from the same state we are, and that lead to me catching her kissing him in the airport."

"..."

"She cheated on me..."

"..." No words. All Chica reacted with was with a face of sympathy.

He gave a rough sigh at the thought of it all. "Now you know why I was so paranoid of me and Val having a thing going on, because me and my girlfriend were um, pretty well known around here, and honestly, what really caused me to remember her the moment me and Val crashed into one another, is that a rather similar incident occurred before me and Madelyn met..."

This made Candance's jaw drop. Even Val was surprised. She never even remembered Kevin bringing that up when they had their own one on one talk about what happened.

"But what happened back then made me and Val look like nothing. I was spilled ketchup on her shirt in front of everyone at lunch one time, and so, I had to apologize numerous amount of times because I've never felt so embarrassed. Not just for myself, but for her as well. ...And somehow,... after we talked for a bit, we kinda grew each other as time went on... But then she threw it all away when we went to Florida by pulling this crap on me, even as far as going to steal from my parents..."

Both girls noticed Kevin's facial expression growing more angry by the second.

"I still haven't even found out why she cheated on me and I never will. I've done everything she wanted me to. I don't consider myself to be too much of an emotional person, but I really felt that. Maybe I shouldn't have apologized when we first met, but then I would have been made as a villain..."

"..." Val was speechless.

"...Wow, Kevin..." words were finally starting to escape from Chica's mouth. "I never knew it was that bad..."

"Really?" He turned towards her. "...You don't think I was being too dramatic about it? Honestly, I felt that I was obsessed about the incident between me and this vixen over here for a while..."

"Psh..." said Val. "Honestly, the more you open up to people about what you're comfortable sharing with, the more people will start to understand."

"I do understand." Kevin faced the game once again. "But I'm not trying to get sympathy...

"No, it's not about getting sympathy..." Chica actually placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not Val, but I think if you never actually started to talk with her, I don't think you would have felt a bit better about getting over her."

"Well," This time, Davis formed a small smirk. "guess you learn something new everyday. Glad that both of you understand where I'm coming from, instead of keeping me thinking that I'm being too dramatic by not getting over something like that."

"I was at first, but your thoughts are perfectly justified." Ramos said. "I don't know why you never told me that it reminded you of how you and Madelyn met. Now I'm starting to feel guilty of thinking that you were being dramatic, but that's something that I did not know."

"...I was going to explain that, but we were getting ready to leave and I didn't want to hold you up."

"...Well, we still had five minutes left." Val giggled a bit at his answer. "But I'm gonna give you a benefit of a doubt. At least we now know the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

Chica giggled again. "You know, the more I think about it, the more I feel that it was right for us four to talk... Let me text Foxy. He should have been back by now..."

Once Foxy came back before explaining to Chica that there was actually a line for the mens room, the third quarter of the game progressed smoothly, even though it was back and forth of who was taking the lead. As Foxy stated, due to the fact that Martin was not part of the third quarter, he found less reasons to pay attention closely, even though there were a few sophomores that he recognized. His number one priority was bonding with Chica, and there was the occasional look and laughter here and there, causing Val to grin humorously in reaction while Kevin rolled his eyes with a small shake of his head. However, he did not hide the small smirk on his face. At that point, he even considered interacting with Foxy for a bit next time they saw each other the following school week.

When the fourth and final quarter came around, Lakewood led 22-21, which was a perfect indication that it was anyone's game from that point on. This, as well as Martin being back in meant to the group of four that the game mattered more than ever. Every minute and second counted.

Martin himself was playing more aggressively knowing what was at stake, even going as far as tricking some of the opposing team members into stealing the ball from them while dashing as fast as he could have, making necessary passes to whatever team members that were open.

A raccoon gave a shot at the basket, yet the ball itself was in and out, leading to half the crowd feeling unsatisfied.

Chica still took a glance at the bright side. "Well, at least we know that it could have made it in..."

"But, still." Kevin said. "That could only mean that if we lose, it could have been the one point we need in order to win the game."

"True..."

"Say, I got a question." Foxy suddenly asked the yellow-furred female. "If we lose, then that means our date is ruined?"

"...Seriously?" she blinked. "No way! I wouldn't judge this based off the game alone. I don't even think it is even relevant to what really matters most tonight!"

"True, that's what I thought. I was just asking to make sure you knew that."

"..." She sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Foxy..."

Even though Kevin and Val were the only ones remained eyeing the game, it was just more proof for Foxy and Chica that the game never needed to be irrelevant for the two to spend quality time with one another on their first date. Foxy put his arm around Chica and managed to sit her up straight.

"Don't hang down too long. You're gonna miss the game."

"I think you're the one caring about the game more than our relationship." Chica joked. "We can always watch a sport I honestly don't even care about that much anytime."

"That's correct."

"...Was that just another test you had for me?"

Foxy shifted his eyes away with a grin. "Maybe..."

In spite of that answer, Chica still laughed, Foxy then pushing her head just so she could lean on his shoulder. "Don't worry. If the game is too boring for you, then go to sleep."

"How am I supposed to sleep knowing what's going on, anyway?"

"Figure it out. You were the one that brought it up before the game even started."

"Okay, if you want my personal opinion, since we're here of all places, falling asleep is harder, but... not thinking about you right now for obvious reasons is even harder..."

Foxy grinned even more. "We'll talk later after this."

Unfortunately for Lakewood High School, their team lost the game after Calibrine led 26-23, just three points away from having at least an extra set. As a result, 'woulda, coulda, shoulda' were the three words that were being brought up among everyone that preferred the home team to win over the visitors. As for Martin Jackson, no words escaped as he quietly made his way back to the boys locker room and closed the door.

A few minutes later after Foxy and Chica said their goodbyes to Kevin and Val, the two got out of the way as other students exited the doors.

"...Well, _that_ was nice..." The girl was the first of the two to speak.

"Yeah..." Foxy glanced to the side for a moment. "Never dated before, but now that I know what it feels like, maybe it's better for the two of us to date in more quiet places for now on."

"I agree..." She laughed in response. "And if we can't, maybe we could at least watch something that we both like. But hey, the game's over. ...And even though we lost, I still had a good time."

"You really are starting to understand what the true intention was for the both of us coming out here."

"Okay, enough with that!" Her chortling was a little louder. "...But, you're kind of enjoyable, though."

"Ya really think so?"

"I know so, because when it comes to the two of us, only our opinions count. You don't need anyone else's approval of whether you're funny or not." She said. "...So... See ya soon?"

"Yeah... I'll text you."

Before the two separated, Chica and Foxy did make the decision to kiss, yet before their lips touched, Chica suddenly pulled away.

"...I... kinda don't wanna kiss in public anymore..."

* * *

 **Wow, I'm surprised. This chapter ended up being way longer than I expected. It is the longest chapter in the story since chapter 18, and I say that it's one of the story's best if I do say so myself. Freddy and Bonnie will be back in it next time in case those who are wondering. I felt that in the previous chapter it was a missed opportunity to develop Kevin's character based off what happened to him before this whole thing started, but now I feel like that because of what occurred this chapter, I did more than make up for it.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What do you think of both Foxy and Chica together at this point?**

 **2\. Did you enjoy those four hanging out together overall?**

 **I will see you all next time. Don't worry. Even though other fics are in the way, the story is going to continue to have chapters until it is completed! I will see you all soon!**


End file.
